


Двадцать лет спустя

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Angst and Humor, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Дживс и Вустер уже давно вместе, но значит ли это, что жизнь Берти размерена и предсказуема? Да ничего подобного!Действие происходит во время событий, описанных Вудхаузом в рассказе 'Ring for Jeeves', и сразу после.Продолжение фика "Сон в летнюю ночь", но читать предысторию вовсе не обязательно





	1. Часть первая. Беркли-Меншенс

_Прекрасным Стивену Джону Фраю и Пэлему Гренвилу Вудхаузу._

 

  
**Часть первая. Беркли-Меншенс**

  
  


**День первый**

  
  


Земную жизнь пройдя до половины, я очутился в сумрачном лесу. [1]

Читатель-буквоед воскликнет: плагиат! Шекспир или Бёрнс, или даже оба, уже начинали свои книжки подобным образом, и не тебе, Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер, повторять за ними!

Нонсенс, отвечу я читателю-буквоеду. Да, не побоюсь этого слова, так вот прямо и скажу: нонсенс. А, пока читатель удивлённо моргает, добавлю: вздор, ерунда и полнейшая чушь. Ведь если кто-то заметит, что за окном штормовой ветер и градины величиной с кулак, никто не закричит «плагиат» только потому, что диктор по радио полчаса назад произнёс в точности то же самое? Если градину назвать градиной, а сумрачный лес ― сумрачным лесом, это не плагиат, а конститу… констатация факта.  
Так вот, читатель, позабудь слово «плагиат»! Выкорчуй его из натруженных извилин. Сотри патентованным ластиком. Выжги, предварительно сбрызнув бензином. Или вытрави тем чудодейственным средством, которым Дживс натирает серебро. Одним словом ― или не одним, вычисти страницы памяти от всякого хлама и на первозданно белом листе выруби на носу: Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер очутился в сумрачном лесу по самую плешь.

 

― …Дурашка, ты зачем сидишь на полу в прихожей?

― Я…

― …Да ещё прижавшись ухом к двери? Ну-ка, вставай, будем перекладывать плитку в ванной! 

― Но…

― Оживись, не боись, будь герой, я с тобой!

― Мериголд…

― Золотце. Вустер, запомни: близкие зовут меня Золотце. Подводит память ― запиши на бумажке.

Я сглотнул и на всякий случай вцепился верхними конечностями в ручку входной двери.

― А можно, я всё-таки схожу в клуб?

Золотце разразилось хохотом кукабарры. Про кукабарру мне рассказывал Дживс. Это такая смешливая птица из Австралии, питается пресмыкающимися и насекомыми, а также мелкими ракообразными. Когда Золотце смеётся, я ощущаю себя всеми из перечисленных.

― Что за глупость. Конечно же, нет. Зачем терять драгоценное время среди бездельников и лоботрясов? Пойдём, отобьём старую плитку, это так интересно!

― Но мне нравится старая плитка, не нужно ничего отбивать!

― Кто-то же должен научить тебя? ― Золотце решительно шагнуло ко мне, схватило за шиворот и потянуло вверх.

Я попытался сохранить status quo, раздался треск, я осознал, что воротничок против воли только что расстался с сорочкой, и моё сердце преисполнилось болью. 

― Моё сердце преисполнилось болью, ― констатировал я со скорбью в голосе.

― Ты не говорил, что у тебя больное сердце! ― заволновалось Золотце.

Как читатель проницательно догадался, это была метафора, но я решил не посвящать Золотце в лингва… лингвистические тонкости.

― Таблетку? Воды? Того и другого?

― Виски с содовой, если можно.

Золотцу мой ответ не понравился. Озабоченность вустеровским здоровьем, которую я находил довольно милой, покинула физиономию Золотца, уступив место негодованию. По непонятной мне причине, подобное проявление несдержанности принято называть праведным. Хотя, если пошевелить даже не самыми склонными к шевелению мозгами, например, такими, как у меня, станет ясно, что негодование это с головы до пят неправедное.

― …Разумеется, нельзя! Больным противопоказан алкоголь. К тому же, на сигареты и спиртное уходит ужасная куча денег. Я избавлю тебя от вредных привычек, Вустер!

После этих жестоких слов моё сердце, и правда, как-то подозрительно стукнуло. Воистину, ничто не ранит глубже, чем человеческая чёрствость.

Желая немного смягчить удар, Золотце дружески похлопало меня кулаком по плечу. Удар не смягчился, но Золотце удивлённо уставилось на стиснутый в кулаке воротник сорочки.

― Смотри, что ты наделал! Ты порвал рубашку!

― Я?!

― Ну, не я же! ― Золотце закатило очи. ― Вставай, лежебока, работа не ждёт. Труд сделает из тебя человека!

Я вспомнил о вустеровском сердце и прижал ладони к месту слева от галстука.

― Доктора не разрешают мне работать с плиткой.

Это была чистая правда. Если хотя бы один доктор сказал мне хотя бы раз: «Мистер Вустер, я разрешаю вам работу с плиткой», я бы наверняка запомнил.

― Ладно, ― отступилось Золотце. ― Тогда я сама.

Оно удалилось, топая, как эскадрон гусар на параде в честь годовщины коронации Его Величества, а ваш покорный слуга снова припал ухом к двери. Не знаю я, как шествуют богини, [2] но лёгкую походку Дживса в. п. с. опознает из тысячи.

 

Но что-то я забежал вперёд. Причём, основательно так забежал, как лошадь, бодро скачущая к финишу налегке, не замечая, что наездник где-то по пути потерялся. Следовало сначала объяснить, как я дошёл до жизни такой, а не с бухты-барахты без прелюдии вываливать на головы растерянных слушателей рапсодию.

Дело в том, что я, наперекор неодобрению Дживса, поступил в учебное заведение. Счёл разумным овладеть навыками, на острие прогресса, в ногу со временем и так далее. Школа обучения аристократов методам ведения самостоятельного образа жизни. И я делал успехи, не подумайте! Но с Дживсом, увы, мы вынуждены были расстаться: устав заведения категорически запрещал пользоваться услугами камердинера. Это была ядовитая пилюля, поверьте, и ни разу не сладкая. Экстракт цикуты с тухлой устрицей и конской порцией хинина. Но я её разжевал. Мы простились на время: я отправился грызть гранит науки, а возлюбленный камердинер, чтобы не скучать, устроился дворецким к старине Биллу Белфраю, ставшему недавно лордом Рочестером.

Так вот, об успехах: я научился кипятить чайник! Постиг это искусство в совершенстве. Даже без помощи ассистента могу вскипятить воду как на газовой, так и на электрической плите. Мало того, я научился заваривать чай. Получается, конечно, не так, как у Дживса, но вода, тем не менее, меняет цвет и даже приобретает вкус. Сказать по правде, вкус мог бы быть и повкуснее, но, как говорит Дживс, победителей не судят. Да! И к тому же, в. п. с. получил некоторое представление о том, как застилается постель. Пододеяльник ― это, конечно, чересчур. Пододеяльник ― это как Спиноза. Но наволочку, без ложной скромности, мне удалось обуздать.

Камнем преткновения, о коий преткнулся бертрамов полёт на вершину знаний, стала наука штопки. Читатель, сможешь ли ты заштопать носок? Да, вижу: сможешь. Ты смотришь на Бертрама с презрением, в пальцах поблёскивает игла, за тобою высятся эвересты заштопанных носков. К чёрту снобизм, читатель! Я не шучу. Пошли его к дьяволу, сунь в топку, сбрызнув бензином. Не каждый сумеет укротить носок. Бертрам ― не сумеет. Заслуживает он за это презрение? Отнюдь! Он заслуживает снисхождение, уважение и, не скажу «обожание», скромно ограничусь симпатией. Вот потому-то Бертрам и прибег к помощи симпатизирующей старушки. И даже удостоился почётного приза. Две пары заштопанных носков с пометкой «работа Б. Вустера» были выставлены на витрине в Родительский день. Но, увы, вовлечённость старушки стала достоянием общественности, я был лишён регалий и исключён без права восстановления.

Вернувшись в квартиру, я сразу же настрочил Дживсу письмо. И какова была моя радость, когда через минуту после того, как бросил письмо в ящик и атаковал пианино, чтобы излить душу в чарующих звуках, я услышал звонок в дверь. Поразительно, как быстро работает почта, восторженно думал я, отпирая. И, так как серое вещество Вустера было поглощено восторганием, умные мысли мне в голову не постучались.

Если бы они постучались, они простучали бы мне, что даже лучшая из почт не исполняет свой долг настолько стремительно и даже лучшие из Дживсов не перемещаются со скоростью пули. Ну, и самая очевидная мысль, которая могла постучать, но побрезговала: Дживс пользуется своим ключом и, уж конечно, не перебирает нетерпеливо ножищами, топоча, словно взвод на плацу.

― Миссис Поппинс? ― удивлённо приветствовал я, узнав в темноволосой поджарой барышне недавнюю наставницу.

Миссис Поппинс преподавала утюжку и глажку, не самый излюбленный мой предмет.

― Вообще-то, я мисс. Зови меня Мериголд, а лучше Золотце. Близкие зовут меня Золотце.

Оттеснив меня плечом, Золотце протопало вглубь квартиры.

― Я с самого начала тебя заприметила, Вустер.

― Да? ― переспросил я в попытке вежливо поддержать беседу.

― Уж больно ты был никудышный.

― Я?

― Другие ещё туда-сюда, но ты никуда.

― Никуда?

― Неприспособленный к жизни, беспомощный в быту, хуже малого дитяти.

― Но…

― А когда вскрылся чудовищный обман со старой мисс Томсон, и тебя исключили, не дав завершить полный курс, я поняла: нужно срочно брать шефство, срочно тебя спасать.

― Срочно?

― Да, Вустер, срочно. Срочнее не бывает. Ты как морская свинка. Как канарейка. Никчёмное и беспомощное существо. Один ты выжить не в состоянии.

― Но у меня есть Дживс, ― нашёлся я, слегка обидевшись на «никчёмное».

― Какой ещё такой Дживс?

― Дживс? Мой камердинер.

― Камердинер? ― захлопало глазами Золотце. ― Пережиток. Прошлый век. Ненужное старьё. Современный человек не нуждается в камердинере, современный человек сам себе камердинер.

― Но…

― И камердинер, конечно же, стоит чёртову уйму денег. После должного обучения ты сможешь всё делать сам, Вустер, и совершенно бесплатно. Я сформирую из тебя человека. А пока формируешься, так и быть, поживу у тебя здесь.

Не прекращая говорить, оно деловито ходило из комнаты в комнату, и взгляд его был оценивающий, как у судебного исполнителя.

― Вустер, ― пророкотало оно из спальни, ― надеюсь, ты современный человек?

― Я? Наверное.

― Отлично. Тогда обойдёмся без ханжества, ― оно похлопало по кровати, проверяя матрац на прочность. ― Спать будем вместе.

― Спать? Вместе? Не связанным узами брака? Да ещё и с женщиной? Нет. Я не настолько... современный. Тем более, что у меня есть Дживс, ― оскорбился я, ёжась от перспективы оказаться во власти Золотца. ― И поэтому мне не нужно формироваться! ― добавил я поспешно, чувствуя, что фраза прозвучала двусмысленно.

Золотце, оставив матрац в покое, повернулось ко мне и, уперев руки в боки, с улыбкою покачало головой. С такой затенённою скорбью улыбкой поминают ушедших друзей.

― Ох, Вустер. Над тобой ещё работать и работать.

Я всё ещё держался намерения вежливо поддерживать беседу, но не нашёлся с ответом.

― Подбери челюсть. Ты напоминаешь мне палтуса.

Нонсенс! Это Гасси напоминает палтуса, но я не получил возможности возразить, потому что в первый, но, увы, не в последний раз услышал, как демонстрирует веселье кукабарра. Как она закатывается, заливается, ржёт, как она гогочет и регочет.

Мы, Вустеры, отлиты из чугуна. Я без трепета вынесу львиный рык и шипение кобры, даже если б они выступили дуэтом. Но кукабарра ― это чересчур, кукабарра ― это пододеяльник, Спиноза и геенна огненная вместе взятые.

― Маршируем на кухню, обучу тебя готовить обед, ― велело Золотце, отсмеявшись.

― Но я планировал перекусить в клубе, ― робко сообщил в. п. с.

― В каком ещё клубе?

По тону непохоже было, что Золотце заинтересовано, но как воспитанный человек я не преминул уточнить.

― В «Трутнях». Там отличные повара. Им, конечно же, не сравниться с поваром моей тёти Далии…

Я оказался прав.

― Так. Быстро забыли про клуб. Никаких трутней и прочих бесполезных безруких бездельников. Никаких поваров. Готовим сами. Домашняя еда, заруби себе на носу, дешевле, полезнее и вкуснее.

С этими словами оно распахнуло холодильник. Там было темно, пустынно и очень чисто, как ночью в пустыне Гоби после генеральной уборки.

― Видимо, холодильник сломался, ― предположил я. ― Обычно в нём светло и много еды.

Снова забесновалась кукабарра.

― Он не сломался, ― проговорило Золотце, перестав издавать пугающие звуки. ― Он выключен из розетки. Сколько времени квартира простояла пустая?

― Три месяца.

― Ну так, значит, этот твой камердинер...

― Дживс, ― подсказал я.

― Неважно.

― Важно, ― заупрямился я.

― Ладно, ― отмахнулось Золотце. ― Этот твой Дживс заранее опустошил холодильник, чтобы ничего не испортилось. Весьма разумно с его стороны.

― О да! Он гений!

Золотце посмотрело на меня, как бывало сматривал на вашего покорного старина Глоссоп. В глазищах колыхался вопрос: пора определять Вустера в Бедлам или можно ещё погодить?

Закончив потрошить меня взглядом, Золотце принялось рыться по шкафчикам. Обнаружив картонную коробку, оно изрыгнуло победный клич.

― Отлично, Вустер! То, что нужно начинающему кулинару. Умеешь варить макароны?

Нас обучали готовить. Я неплохо разбивал яйца, отличал муку от соли и растительное масло от сливочного, но на этом всё. А что вы хотите? Ведь я проучился всего каких-то три месяца.

― Ничего, освоишься, ― верно истолковало моё молчание Золотце. ― Поставь на огонь воду! ― приказало оно бодро.

Я повиновался.

― Да не в чайнике, дурень!

Я был близок к отчаянию. Как говорит Дживс: «Какая-то тоска гнездится в нём, и что ни час, бедняга всё печальней».

― Эмм… Понимаешь ли, Мериголд…

― Золотце. Запомни, Вустер, я ― Золотце.

― Да. Извини. Так вот. У этого Вустера аллергия на макароны.

― Действительно?

Я закивал.

― Да. Как слопаю тарелку, сразу же судороги, обморок, пена изо рта и всё такое.

Золотце встревожилось.

― Что же ты сразу не сказал?

― Ну… Близость макарон угнетает мои когерент... конгениаль… когнитивные способности. Можно, я пойду полежу? А то от эмансипа… эманации макарон голова кружится.

― Иди. Но только не лежи без дела! Я выдам тебе бечёвку и брошюру.

Оно промаршировало в прихожую, где обнаружился гигантских размеров рюкзак. Не знаю, как я умудрился его не заметить сразу.

Получив на руки обещанные бечёвку и брошюру, я дождался, пока Золотце угрохотает на кухню, скользнул в логово Дживса и заперся на задвижку. Сам Дживс логовом пользовался, только когда у нас были гости, а задвижка вообще висела позабыта-позаброшена, но вот настал и её звёздный час.

Первые пять минут я сидел в темноте и дрожал от ужаса. Потом меня осенила мысль, что скоро приедет Дживс и всё исправит. Повеселев, я распахнул шторы и принялся листать брошюру. Это оказалось не пособие начинающего самоубийцы, как подумалось мне сначала (на эту мысль наталкивала бечёвка), а всего лишь инструкция по плетению макраме. Я попробовал было сплести ромашку с иллюстрации 2а, но преуспел лишь в том, что примотал себя к стулу, к счастью, преуспел не прочно.

Вскоре загремели шаги и захлопали двери. Это Золотце ищет Вустера, догадался я. Бежать было некуда. В дверь заколотили.

― Обедать, Вустер, обедать! Я сварила тебе превосходный рис! 

 

Обедали мы на кухне ― Золотце сказало, так удобнее убирать. Я не большой ценитель риса, тем более риса без соуса и без мяса, без рыбы и даже без овощей, риса одинокого, как ваш покорный слуга в отсутствие живительного присутствия Дживса. И признаюсь, что в. п. с. не без зависти смотрел на усыпанные пармезаном макароны в тарелке незваной спасительницы. Я мог забрать из кастрюли остаток, но мысль о необходимости симулировать судороги, а в особенности пену изо рта, меня останавливала.

После обеда Золотце уполномочило меня мыть посуду. К счастью, тарелки, которые оно выбрало, оказались из нелюбимого сервиза. После был сеанс вытирания пыли, и тут урон зашагал в гору. «Ничто не вечно, немногое долговечно, конец у вещей различный», ― говорит Дживс. [3] Но и великие ошибаются. Пепельницу из яшмы, статуэтку мейсенского фарфора и ценную китайскую вазу династии Цин постигла одинаковая судьба.

Золотце потери не остудили. Вооружив вашего покорного совком и щёткой, оно провозгласило урок подметания, но вооружение подвело: осколки оказались удачливее, и Бертрам только чудом выжил.

Дальше следовал урок оказания первой помощи, урок чистки ковра от крови, урок отстирывания крови от одежды, урок вытирания воды с пола ванной, а также урок оказания второй помощи ― поскольку от первой к тому времени ничего не осталось.

Отпросившись в туалет, я подгадал момент, когда Золотца не было на горизонте, и, пронёсшись через квартиру трепетной ланью, юркнул в объятия дживсовой берлоги. 

Запершись на щеколду, я зарылся под одеяло и притворился мёртвым. Дживс рассказывал, что виргинские опоссумы спасаются таким способом от особенно целеустремлённых хищников. Не отзывался ни на стуки, ни на призывы пропылесосить, ни на льстивое приглашение попировать чаем с джемом. Время шло, зовы и топоты смолкли, полоска света, бившая из-под двери, угасла. Меня одолел Морфей.

   
  
  
**День второй**  
  


Каким бы счастьем было для меня ―  
Проснувшись утром, увидать воочью  
Тот ясный лик в лучах живого дня,  
Что мне светил туманно мёртвой ночью. [4]   
  
Я думаю, стишок сочинил Бёрнс. Дживс говорил мне, что бедняга недолго прожил. Что ж. Если Бёрнсу пришлось пройти через то же, что и Бертраму, не нахожу в этом ничего неожиданного. Лучи живого дня, вопреки надеждам и чаяниям, не явили вашему покорному ясный лик. Я увидал только пустую берлогу. Помощь в лице возлюбленного камердинера так и не пришла. Оставалось одно: выруливать из ситуации самостоятельно. Путём стратегических выкладок и тактических раскладов, я заключил, что наилучшим выходом является побег. От дживсовой берлоги до входной двери было довольно близко, но не мог же я показаться на улице в подобном виде! Да и по дому так ходить было в высшей степени неприлично: мой наряд представлял собой жалкое зрелище, поскольку вечером я уснул в костюме. Но свежая одежда располагалась в спальне, где, предположительно, окопалось ужасное Золотце. Кроме того, побег откладывался в любом случае, так как натура требовала, чтобы Бертрам безотлагательно посетил удобства.

Зайдя в ванную, сначала я решил, что ошибся дверью. На раковине стоял чужой стаканчик для щёток, из него торчала чужая зубная щётка, рядом стояла чужая коробочка чужого зубного порошка, чужое мыло нахально громоздилось в чужой мыльнице, на полочке враждебно смыкали ряды чужие шампуни, кремы, лосьоны. На крышке унитаза лежала чужая книга с тревожной надписью на обложке: Дж. Дж. Джордан, «Дизайн ванной комнаты». Я почувствовал головокружение, словно на в. п. с. двигались полчища разъяренных макарон.

Всё же знаменитая стойкость Вустеров одержала верх, и я смог справиться с водными процедурами. Но потакание капризам природы не прошло даром. Говоря откровенно, в. п. с. оно погубило: на выходе из ванной меня подстерегало Золотце.

Признаюсь, читатель, я далеко не филос… филолог, но что-то подсказывает мне, что слово «золотце» происходит от «зло». Когда-нибудь в будущем, если мне удастся пережить это злоключение, я открою энтомоло… этимологический словарь или ― лучше того ― адресую этот вопрос Дживсу.

― Доброе утро, ― произнёс я с тем мужеством, с каким бросаемые львам христианские мученики приветствовали этих хищных животных.

― Ты долго спал, Вустер. Безобразно долго. Ещё не завтракал, а пора обедать, ― неодобрительно прогудело Золотце. ― Тебе необходим строгий режим дня.

Я подумал о том, что если строгость, в которой злокозненным Золотцем содержится Вустер, увеличится хотя б на полстолько, то упомянутому Вустеру посочувствуют узники сталинских лагерей. Однако озвучить эту мысль остерёгся.

― Идём готовить завтрак. Пока ты дрых, я сходила в магазин и купила всё необходимое. Не забудь вернуть деньги по чеку. Я буду учить тебя варить яйца.

О, горечь упущенных возможностей! Есть ли на свете что-либо горше? Не думаю. Я помню, как тётя Далия купила мне и сестре по мороженому, я съел своё, а сестра отложила на блюдце. И я мог умыкнуть его сколько угодно раз ― я так его сильно хотел! ― но промедлил, мороженое растаяло. Ещё не поздно было его слизать, но я и тут упустил своё, и служанка тёти Далии унесла блюдце на кухню, чтобы вылить лужицу в раковину.

Вот и сейчас. Если бы я только знал, что Золотце уковыляло из дома! Я мог бы, переодевшись как подобает джентльмену, бежать на свободу, мог вызвать слесаря поменять замки, мог бы забаррикадировать дверь, мог призвать на помощь королевскую конную гвардию! Я мог бы наконец позвонить Дживсу!

Ну и дурак же ты, Вустер, подумал я. Почему ты вообще до сих пор не позвонил Дживсу?

И огорошив Золотце радостной улыбкой, я бросился к телефону. К счастью, телефонные провода оказались не перерезаны.

― …Алло! Это Рочестер-Эбби?!.. С кем говорю?!.. Билл?! Привет! Срочно позови к телефону Дживса, это вопрос жизни и смерти!.. Что?! Вот только что уехал?!.. В тот же день, как получил письмо от меня?! О, Билл!!! Спасибо тебе, Билл! Ты сладкогласый вестник!.. Нет, я здоров… Нет, не в больнице, не угорел… Что?.. Ты завидуешь мне?! Ещё бы!.. Что?.. Дживс тебя спас? Уберёг от краха, вытащил из пропасти, вызволил из неприятностей? О, он такой!.. Что? Ещё и женишься?.. Что, на Джил Уайверн?.. Поздравляю!.. Тоже благодаря Дживсу?.. Кто б сомневался!.. Я подарю тебе на свадьбу тостер!.. Да, мне повезло, конечно, знаю!.. Нет, не поделюсь, завидуй дальше!.. Ариведерчи, чао, чмоки-чмоки!

― Ты точно не угорел, Вустер? ― поинтересовалось Золотце, рентгеня меня пронизывающим взглядом. ― Идём. Яйца нас ждать не будут.

Я был настолько воодушевлён скорым прибытием Дживса и неминуемым избавлением от Золотца, что энергия так и била из Бертрама ключом. Решив показать, на что способен, я ловко разбил все двенадцать яиц и не без гордости продемонстрировал результат Золотцу.

Буду честен, я ждал не такой реакции. Во взгляде Золотца плескалась жалость.

― Вустер, бедненький, ты когда-нибудь показывался врачу? Психиатру?

― Ещё бы! Конечно, я знаю старика Глоссопа. Но он основал свою клинику в Америке, и мы с ним не часто видимся…

― Оо, ― Золотце, поджав губы, закивало, ― понятно. Всё гораздо хуже, чем я думала. Разумеется, я бессильна перед недугом, но сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы ты получил хотя бы минимальные навыки выживания в современном мире.

― Но! Я до сих пор выживал и без навыков! ― запротестовал я.

Золотце, сладко улыбаясь, покивало головой.

― Я очень самостоятельный.

Золотце покивало снова.

Такая уступчивость показалась мне настораживающей. Было ли Золотце с Бертрамом искренне?

― Я докажу! Я докажу это тем, что сварю сейчас эти яйца.

Я вывалил их из миски в кастрюлю и включил под кастрюлей конфорку. 

― Что? ― спросил я, потому что Золотце продолжало смотреть на меня как-то странно. ― Полагается добавить воды?

Золотце со вздохом выключило плиту.

― Пожалуй, мы приготовим омлет. Вустер, подай сковородку.

Я огляделся. На кухне было полно сковородок. Начищенные и сияющие, они рядком красовались по росту, как итонские студенты, выстроенные в линейку на физкультуре. С ресниц смахнул я капли слёз ― мысленно, конечно, ― представив надраивающего их Дживса ― я говорю о сковородках, а не о студентах.

― Живее.

Я снял сковородку с крючка и протянул Золотцу.

― Молодец, ― поговорило оно ласково. ― Видишь, у тебя получилось.

Я решил воспользоваться внезапной благосклонностью.

― Эй. А Можно, я схожу в клуб? 

― Зачем же в клуб? ― фальшиво удивилось Золотце. ― Скоро будет омлет.

Действительно, запахло едой, и бертрамов желудок запрыгал от нетерпения.

После еды я был предельно осторожен, и ни одна тарелка не погибла. Погибла лишь чашка, да и ту когда-то дарила мне тётя Агата. Закончив с мытьём посуды, я с тревогой обернулся к Золотцу, ожидая превратностей судьбы. И те не замедлили злоключиться.

― А теперь мы займёмся глажкой, ― радостно объявило Золотце.

 

На этом месте я вынужден сделать отступление, дабы признать, что у Золотца в качестве преподавателя глажки и утюжки были все основания считать Бертрама, как оно выразилось, «никудышным». Разумеется, это определение не распространяется дальше глажки и утюжки, во всём остальном Бертрам подлинный рыцарь без страха и упрёка, если вы меня понимаете.

Но, как известно начитанному читателю, у каждого героя своя ахиллесова пята. У Ахиллеса такою пятою была, если вы помните, пятка. У Бертрама ― утюжка и глажка. Каждый мой выход к снаряду сопровождался ожогами если не для меня, то для моих однокашников или подопытной одежды. А однажды я умудрился прожечь пол. Одноклассники взяли за правило массово отпрашиваться с урока, ссылаясь на рези в желудке, приступы подагры и обострение бубонной чумы.

― Ох, какой-то ты бледный, ― обратило внимание Золотце. ― Может, я зря ела перед тобой макароны? 

Я ухватился за соломинку.

― Да! Точно! Зря. Они выпускали эманации.

Для убедительности я прижал ладони к месту, где заканчивается галстук, и изобразил на лице боль.

Золотце выглядело встревоженным. Я понял, что копаю в нужном направлении, и вот-вот перед Вустером забрезжит заря. 

― С самого детства макароны влияли на меня плохо. И даже пагубно. Макароны ― мой бич и проклятие. Преследуют Бертрама везде. И даже сейчас, ― я изобразил поперхнувшегося крысой спаниэля. ― Прости. Чувствую слабость во всём организме. Хотя и стремлюсь всем сердцем отдаться глажке, обстоятельства диктуют. Боливар не выдержит утюг. [5]

― Бедняга, ― посочувствовало Золотце. ― Как полегчает, приходи. Я пока начну гладить без тебя.

― Ладно. Конечно, ― солгал я. ― Обязательно приду.

Я шагнул к двери, но оклик Золотца остановил меня.

― Тебе встречалась книга «Дизайн ванной комнаты», автор Дж. Дж. Джордан?

― Сегодня утром. Она лежала на унитазе.

― Я спрашиваю, читал ли ты её?

― Не доводилось. Ещё не закончил Шекспира, ― не то, чтобы особо и начинал.

― Непременно прочти. Там есть, чему поучиться. 

Я дипломатично кивнул.

― Я пойду? Переодеться и всё такое.

Золотце милостиво отпустило меня, и я улизнул в спальню.

 

В жизни случаются особенные моменты: моменты внезапного озарения. Когда понимание приходит не через книжки и скучные лекции, даже не через собираемый по крупицам опыт, а мигом, внезапно, само по себе, словно молния, поразившая дуб. Так произошло и со мной. Раньше я мог только догадываться, какие чувства испытывает Дживс при виде вашего покорного в клетчатом канареечном костюме или тирольской шляпе. Однако теперь, когда взор мой упёрся в красные занавески с громадными бело-жёлтыми ромашками, пучившимися на месте старых добрых вустеровских портьер, меня озарило, поразило, как тот разнесчастный дуб, и я прозрел. И если из глаз моих не хлынула кровавая пена, а стройную фигуру не сотрясли судороги, то только потому, что вустеровская порода отлита из чугуна.

На ощупь я добрался до шкафа и, как в тумане, переоделся. Голова кружилась, словно на в. п. с. ополчился весь произведённый в королевстве за год запас макарон. Шатаясь, я добрёл до прихожей, нашарил шляпу и трость и дрожащей дланью повернул ручку двери.

Свобода была так близко.

― Вустер! ― раздалось за спиной.

По здравом размышлении, мне следовало срочно бежать. Но не тебе, читатель, осуждать меня. Не у тебя за спиною рокочет зловещее Золотце, не в твоём будуаре пузырятся ромашки. Грозный окрик лишил в. покорного сил бороться, и я стёк на пол, в отчаянной надежде прижимаясь ухом к двери и шепча:  
«Явись, Надежда светлая, и прочь  
Гони его, как утро гонит ночь!» [6]

Проницательный читатель поймёт, что под Надеждой Бёрнс имел в виду Дживса, а под тем, кого нужно гнать, злолипучее Золотце.

― …Вустер, дурашка, ты зачем сидишь на полу в прихожей?

 

Собственно, с этого эпизода, если читатель помнит, я и начал свой печальный рассказ, предварив его плодами невесёлых раздумий. И снова повторю неутешительный вывод: земную жизнь пройдя до половины, я очутился в сумрачном лесу.

Далее, если читатель не запамятовал, между мною и Золотцем имел место диалог, в результате коего пострадала моя сорочка, после чего Золотце удалилось крушить ванную, следуя заветам Дж. Дж. Джордана, а я остался на полу прихожей присасываться ухом к двери.

И чаяния мои оправдались! Я услышал эти шаги, которым шествующие богини не годятся ни в какие подмётки! Воспрянув к жизни, я вскочил на ноги и отряхнулся. Ключ повернулся в замке, дверь беззвучно отворилась, передо мною возник Дживс!

― И свет во тьме светит, и тьма не объяла его, [7] ― торжественно произнёс я.

В другое, более счастливое время за этим последовала бы сцена объятий, во всяком случае, я бы её инициировал, но extremis malis extrema remedia ― особенное что-то требует особенного чего-то. [8] И, конечно, memento mori [9] ― помни о Золотце. Ясный взгляд Дживса, соскользнув с моего лица туда, где прежде благоденствовал воротничок, двинулся дальше и остановился на громоздящемся под вешалкой рюкзаке.

― Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, сэр. Вы собираетесь в поход?

Я не успел ответить, потому что в этот момент верное идеям переустройства ванной Золотце киянкой ― или чем ещё там долбают по плитке? ― долбануло по плитке. 

Понятия не имею, откуда взялась киянка. Возможно, она ждала своего звёздного часа где-то на антресолях, припасённая хозяйственным Дживсом. Возможно, Золотце притащило её с собой. У людей встречаются разные причуды, знаете ли. Кто-то таскает повсюду тритонов, кто-то ― киянку. Пусть цветут сто цветов.

На лице Дживса ничто не дрогнуло, он не подпрыгнул и не сказал: «Ой», чего нельзя было сказать обо мне. Опустив чемодан на пол, Дживс бесстрашно промерцал в ванную.

Я предпочёл не соваться на передовую, всё-таки у Золотца была киянка.

Минут десять я ждал, когда же наружу вывалится пристыженное Золотце и, грохоча задними лапищами, подберёт свой рюкзачище и откочует прочь. Пресытившись ожиданием, я решился на рекогносцировку. За дверью ванной ждала умилительная картина: Дживс и Золотце беседовали, как старые однокашники, повстречавшиеся на именинах общего знакомого.

― Вустер! ― кинулось ко мне Золотце. ― Чего же ты молчал?!

― Я? Молчал? ― я огляделся по сторонам: возможно, Золотце имело в виду не меня, а другого Вустера.

― Ты скрыл от меня, что твой камердинер ― дядя Джессики!

― Какой ещё Джессики? ― в поисках загадочной Джессики я пошарил глазами по застеленной газетами ванне, на дне которой молчаливо сетовали на мирскую несправедливость керамические осколки.

― Мисс Поппинс имеет в виду мою племянницу Джессику Дживс-Джордан, пишущую под псевдонимом Дж. Дж. Джордан, ― пояснил Дживс.

― А, ну теперь всё стало на свои места, ― обрадовался я.

― Да, сэр.

― Твоя племянница пишет книги.

― Вы абсолютно правы, сэр.

― А Золотце их читает.

― Выходит, что так, сэр.

― Однако!

Я хотел спросить, как этот факт поможет мне избавиться от Золотца, но из деликатности промолчал.

― Так где та плитка и клей, о которых вы говорили? ― нетерпеливо поинтересовалось Золотце. 

― Плитка и клей? ― тупо повторил я. ― Разве мы о них говорили?

― Мне пришлось ознакомить мисс Поппинс с политикой нашего домовладельца, сэр, ― пояснил Дживс.

― Э-э-э?

― Я перечислил строгие правила, касающиеся дизайна ванных комнат, сэр.

― Вот именно, ― я с воодушевлением закивал, догадываясь, в какую сторону клонит Дживс.

― Я проинформировал мисс Поппинс о том, что в квартирах, у которых окна гостиных расположены по фасаду дома, допускается только эта разновидность плитки и никакая другая.

― Похоже, я немного поторопилась, ― признала Золотце, оглядывая разрушения. ― Но Дживс сказал, что у него найдётся немного таких же плиток и подходящий клей.

― Отлично, Дживс, поройся по сусекам! ― обрадовался я.

― Да, сэр. 

Он исчез и вскоре появился с коробкой, из которой торчали всякие банки, тюбики, шпатели, губки и картонная упаковка с плиткой.

Я улыбался, предвкушая, как посрамлённое Золотце примется возвращать разрушенной ванной status quo. 

― Помочь вам с выбором рабочей одежды, сэр? ― вкрадчиво предложил Дживс.

― О да! ― возликовало Золотце. ― Не терпится научить Вустера чему-нибудь полезному!

Мне стало грустно оттого, что Золотце так быстро позабыло о моём больном сердце, но при Дживсе я поднимать эту тему не стал, равно как и аллергию на макароны.

 

Спустя три часа, весь перемазанный в клею, я отыскал Дживса на кухне.

― Вижу, вы уже закончили, сэр, ― произнёс он невозмутимо.

― Дживс!

― Да, сэр?

― Это переходит всякие границы!

― Что именно, сэр?

― Я даже не могу принять ванну! Золотце сказало, что плитка должна подсохнуть!

― Мисс Поппинс выразилась неточно. Полагаю, она имела в виду клей. Он высохнет через двадцать четыре часа, и тогда можно будет перейти к следующему этапу: затирке.

― Затирке?

― Затирке, сэр. И ещё через сорок восемь часов вы сможете воспользоваться ванной.

Я застонал.

― Но я не могу ходить трое суток в таком виде!

Дживс кашлянул, как вежливая овечка, пытающаяся как можно деликатнее привлечь внимание членов верхней палаты парламента.

― Да, Дживс? ― спросил я с надеждой.

― Вы могли бы воспользоваться гостеприимством миссис Треверс. Не думаю, что она вам откажет, сэр.

Я мгновенно повеселел.

― О, Дживс! В который раз доказываешь, что ты гений! В три тысячи девяносто четвёртый? Не подскажешь? Я сбился со счёта.

― Благодарю вас, сэр. Вы преувеличиваете мои заслуги. 

― Нисколько! Ведь этим решением ты убиваешь двух зайцев.

― Неужели, сэр?

Я обернулся по сторонам, чтобы, будучи верным Кодексу Вустеров, не задеть дамские чувства, и шёпотом произнёс:

― Конечно, двух. Я не только смогу принять ванну, но и избавлюсь, наконец, от злолипучего Золотца.

Дживс слегка приподнял бровь.

― Не знал, что данная проблема для вас актуальна, сэр.

― Не знал? ― удивлённо переспросил я.

― Вы меня об этом не уведомили, сэр.

― Я думал, это так очевидно.

― Нет, сэр.

― Так, погоди… Ты решил, что это я приволок Золотце к нам в дом?!

Укоризненный взгляд Дживса напомнил мне о необходимости соблюдать осторожность, и я, плотно прикрыв дверь кухни, снова перешёл на шёпот.

― Всё вовсе не так, Дживс! Это была её инициатива!

― Вам не следует оправдываться, сэр, ― бесстрастно проговорил Дживс. ― Вы не связаны никакими официальными обязательствами и вольны выбирать спутницу жизни по своему усмотрению. 

― Но я…

― Тем более, что в моё трехмесячное отсутствие, вероятно, вы почувствовали дефицит внимания.

― Почувствовал, но…

― Не стану скрывать, я нахожу ваш выбор оставляющим желать лучшего. Мисс Поппинс чересчур энергичная и властная, кроме того, насколько я могу судить, ею руководит не столько личная, сколько материальная заинтересованность. Однако не могу не отметить и некоторые её достоинства: она добродушна и весьма сведуща в работе по дому, что делает её далеко не самой худшей кандидатурой в спутницы жизни.

― О, нет, Дживс! ― вскричал я в отчаянии и тут же зажал себе рот рукой.

Дживс посмотрел на меня с порицанием.

― О, нет, Дживс, ― повторил я едва слышно. ― Поверь, эта женщина оказалась тут вопреки вустеровскому желанию, и между нами категорически ничего нет. Я люблю только тебя.

― Вы в этом абсолютно уверены, сэр?

― Абсолютно, как в том, что моё имя ― Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер, а Лондон ― столица Великобритании!

Я потянулся к нему, но меня остановил предупреждающий взгляд. Действительно, напомнил я себе, memento Золотце.

 

Не только у Вустеров есть кодекс. Дживсы чтут свой не меньше, а это значило, что Дживс не станет выбрасывать рюкзачище Золотца за дверь. Я, конечно, сообщил Золотцу, что собираюсь погостить у тёти, но она сделала вид, что не поняла намёк. Похоже было, что мастерица глажки и утюжки прописалась в вустеровском жилище навсегда.

По счастью, мне оставалось наслаждаться её обществом недолго. После беседы с Дживсом я сразу позвонил тёте Далии, и престарелая родственница оправдала все вустеровские надежды и чаяния. По правде говоря, хотя любимейшая из тётушек и отвечает мне полной взаимностью, я не ожидал от старушки такого энтузиазма. Голосом, которому позавидовали бы трубы Страшного Суда, тётя Далия сообщила, что и сама как раз собиралась меня пригласить, что я окажусь в Бринкли-Корте как нельзя кстати, и чтобы я непременно взял с собой Дживса. Конечно, мне сто раз указывали, чтобы я взял с собой Дживса. Сотни, если не тысячи. Но чтобы сам Бертрам оказался кстати? Такие признания редки и ценятся упомянутым Б. на вес золота. Как правило, не успеваю я поздороваться с хозяевами, так разговор сразу же переходит на расписание обратных поездов до Лондона.

Кое-как с Дживсовой помощью отмывшись в раковине, я переоделся в чистое и наконец-то впервые после возвращения домой нормально поел: в столовой, на сервированном Дживсом столе, приготовленную Дживсом еду. Этого было достаточно, чтобы вернуть Бертраму его обычное благодушное настроение ― знаете, да? ― боженька нА небе, всё хорошо и прочее в том же духе? ― и после супа я уже развлекал Золотце золотыми страницами своей биографии.

На ночь Дживс постелил мне в спальне, Золотце переехало в гостевую комнату, а Дживс окопался в своей берлоге. Признаюсь, меня порядком подмывало посреди ночи пробраться в его логово, но грозное memento, нависшее над Вустером, как дамоклов меч, не позволило перейти Рубикон.   
   
   
**День третий, он же день отъезда**

   
   


Читатель, что ты знаешь об идеальных утрах? С их жаворонками на траве, улитками на крыле и прочими соблазнительными прелестями? Опыт, сын ошибок трудных, научил вашего п. относиться к ним с некоторым подозрением. Сколько уже раз бывало: проснёшься, счастливый, как купидончик на цветке, умилишься белому свету и вдруг ― бац! ― через полчаса дождь. Или помолвка. Или визит тёти Агаты. Вот и это утро началось идеально. Стоило вашему покорному продрать глаза, как спустя секунду в комнате, словно по волшебству, возник восхитительный Дживс с чашкой благоухающего чая. 

― Доброе утро, сэр.

Я растянулся в блаженной улыбке. Как мне его эти три месяца не хватало!

― Доброе утро, Дживс! Утро началось идеально.

― Рад слышать, сэр.

Я пригубил чай. Он тоже был идеален, да ещё и в любимой чашке, удачно избегшей вустеровского мытья.

― Как там погодка?

Дживс распахнул шторы. Прекрасные вустеровские портьеры, а не жуткий ромашкокошмар.

― На небе ни облачка, сэр.

― Жаворонок на крыле?

― Именно так, сэр.

И тут кучевое образование нарушило беспечную синеву мыслей вашего п. ― я вспомнил о Золотце.

― Как там мисс Поппинс? ― спросил я у Дживса.

Я хотел, чтобы голос мой прозвучал безмятежно, но, увы, прозвучал он мятежно.

― Всё ещё гостит, сэр.

― А-а-а.

Я хотел, чтобы мой голос прозвучал беззаботно, но, увы, прозвучал он заботно. Если так можно выразиться.

― Просила напомнить вам, как только вы проснётесь, о затирке, сэр.

― О затирке? ― переспросил я.

― Так точно, сэр. О затирке.

― О затирке, ― упавшим голосом повторил я.

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

Беспечная синева померкла за плотной пеленой облаков.

― Дживс, беспечная синева померкла за плотной пеленой облаков.

Дживс посмотрел в окно.

― Я так не думаю, сэр.

― Глаза менее зорки, чем сердце, Дживс.

― Весьма прискорбно, сэр. Возможно, вам следует посетить окулиста.

Я обдумал его предложение.

― К чёрту окулиста! Что у нас на завтрак?

― Яйца с беконом, сэр.

Как мне их эти три месяца не хватало! Я тут же поделился своими чувствами с Дживсом. Дживс отмерцал на кухню и примерцал с подносом. Утро было воистину идеальным.

 

Всё проходит ― это самая верная истина на свете, как говорит Дживс. Вот и неумолимая затирка осталась позади, и снова мироздание повернулось к Бертраму своей солнечной стороной. Уютное жилище на Беркли-Меншенс было надёжно запечатано, автомобиль нёс вдаль, прочь из Лондона, в объятия гостеприимной родственницы.

Я был несправедлив к мисс Поппинс, опасаясь, что она, как клещ, присосалась к вустеровской квартире. Стоило Дживсу сгрузить чемоданы в машину, эта достойная повелительница утюгов собрала из ванной свои манатки, засунула в рюкзак манускрипт Джессики Дживс-Джордан и, повесив рюкзачище за спину, загрохотала по лестнице вниз. Если бы она напоследок не пообещала, что вернётся, клянусь, в моём сердце остались бы только светлые воспоминания.

 

В этом месте критически настроенный читатель наверняка возмутится. «Где же твоя хвалёная галантность, Вустер? ― нахмурившись, спросит он. ― Что же прославленный Кодекс? Почему ты не подвёз даму до родового замка или, на худой конец, до хижины или кибитки?» Я предложил подобный вариант развития событий, но Золотце отказалось, и критически настроенному читателю не в чем меня упрекнуть.

Итак, мы мчались по улицам Лондона. Не столько мчались, сколько стояли на светофорах, но, думаю, благосклонно настроенный читатель простит Вустеру одну-другую гиперто… гиперболу. Итак, мы стояли на светофоре, когда с тротуара окликнули.

― Берти! Эй, Берти! Привет! ― Рокки Тодд энергично махал мне рукой, вторую же руку оттягивал внушительных размеров чемодан.

Если читатель запамятовал, кто такой Рокки Тодд, я объясню. Рокки, точнее Рокметеллер Тодд, ― мой нью-йоркский приятель. Рокки любит уединение, глушь и часами пялиться на членистоногих, ползущих себе по забору. Ещё он имеет отвратительную привычку шляться в халате до самого обеда и пишет стихи. Ах да, когда мы с ним виделись последний раз, он снимал замшелую избу в медвежьем углу на Манхеттене, но поскольку Манхеттен с тех пор сильно переменился, думаю, Рокки перемены пришлись не по вкусу.

Так вот, Рокки ― любитель пожить в глуши и тиши, а содержала его тётка. И тётке внезапно захотелось, чтобы Рокки окунулся в ночную жизнь, замелькал по клубам и ресторанам, в общем, зажил, как настоящий светский бездельник. Дживс объяснил этот тёткин выверт с позиции психологии индивидуума. Он сказал, что Изабель Рокметеллер компенсирует таким образом свою лишённую бурного веселья молодость, ну, или что-то в этом духе. Беда в том, что Рокки такая бурная жизнь совсем не устраивала, а тётка условием денежной подпитки поставила получение подробных отчётов о ночной жизни города. И бедняга Рокки воззвал ко мне. А я, со свойственной мне находчивостью, перенаправил его Дживсу. А тот, как всегда, придумал решение, причём, как всегда, изумительное: кто-то должен был вести весёлую жизнь за Рокки и подробно описывать свои похождения на бумаге. Я предложил, чтобы этим кем-то стал Дживс, он не возражал, и всё устроилось как нельзя лучше. Рокки оставалось только получать почту, переписывать своей рукой дживсовы отчёты, слать тётке, да грести лопатой тёткины денежки. Схема работала как по маслу, пока фортуна однажды не повернулась к Рокки задом. Тётка решила нагрянуть в Нью-Йорк ― посмотреть, как процветает племянничек. А тот назвал ей в качестве своего адреса мой. И тётка Рокки, как к себе домой, заявилась пожить ко мне, чтобы, будучи в Нью-Йорке, самой окунуться в светскую жизнь. Уж больно задорно Дживс эту самую жизнь описал. Как будто этого было мало, другой мой приятель тоже указал мой адрес как собственный своему папаше. В общем, суп заварился густой. Чтобы как-то из него выкарабкаться, Дживс сводил тётку Рокки на лекцию модного проповедника, где она по самые жабры пропиталась отвращением ко всему мирскому и суетному. После чего велела Рокки, к его великому облегчению, покинуть юдоль зла и обитель грехов. 

Ну, вот. Теперь, когда читатель вспомнил, кто такой Рокки, можно продолжать.

― Рокки, старина! ― обрадовался я. ― Залазь, подвезу.

Не заставляя упрашивать дважды, он припарковал чемодан и, подбадриваемый гудками застрявших из-за нас машин, ловко запрыгнул на заднее сиденье.

― Куда тебя подбросить? ― поинтересовался я после того, как Дживс и Рокки в свою очередь обменялись любезностями.

― Как куда? ― удивился Рокки. ― Ты разве не получил моё письмо?

Письмо. Пока меня три месяца не было дома, у консьержа накопилась целая гора всяческой макулатуры, и в день моего возвращения он всё это мне приволок. Но разбирать почту за три месяца? Да ещё находясь в состоянии глубочайшего стресса, вызванного присутствием Золотца? Это до какой же степени нужно любить труд? Читатель, чьё сердце не из камня и не свинца, меня поймёт: я просто выбросил всю эту кучу в помойное ведро.

― Я же писал тебе! ― продолжал настаивать Рокки. ― Про мою тётю Изабель!

― А что с ней? ― участливо поинтересовался я, сворачивая направо ― надо же было куда-то сворачивать, пока не определились, куда ехать.

― Я же писал тебе! ― с настойчивостью пупса, при каждом нажатии на живот повторяющего одно и то же ― я покупал такого племяннице ― упрекнул Рокки.

― Наверное, письмо утонуло в пути, ― предположил я. ― Легко ли бумажному конвертику преодолеть Атлантический океан?

― Моя тётя умерла! ― заорал Рокки.

― О. Мне очень жаль, ― произнёс я сочувственно. ― Славная была старушенция. Приношу всяческие соболезнования.

― Чёрт бы её побрал! ― заорал Рокки.

― Прошу прощения? ― от удивления я нажал на тормоз, и сзади понеслись гудки и искренние, но недобрые пожелания.

― Чёрт бы её побрал! ― верный правилу произносить реплики дважды, повторил Рокки.

― Старушка обидела тебя напоследок? ― поинтересовался я, ещё раз сворачивая направо, чтобы избавиться от назойливо бибикающих преследователей.

― Старая ведьма оставила меня без гроша! ― трагически проговорил Рокки. ― Она всё завещала этой чёртовой секте, в которую ты её затащил!

― Я? Затащил? ― возмутился я.

― Ты! Затащил! ― подтвердил Рокки тем тоном, каким Джордано Бруно на костре подтверждал, что Земля вертится.

Меня там, конечно, не было, но, если бы был, я уверен, что Бруно использовал ту же душераздирающую смесь бесконечного отчаяния и сознания собственной правоты.

― Пускай затащил, ― согласился я. ― И что? ― по привычке я снова повернул направо.

― А то, что я остался без гроша! Мне больше негде жить!

― Но тебе же платят за стихи.

― Я не писал уже год! Вдохновение меня покинуло!

― Займи у кого-нибудь.

― Занять вдохновение?!

― Я имею в виду деньги.

― Я так и делал, пока кредиторы не начали посылать вышибал! Тогда я занял последний раз, купил билет до Англии и приехал сюда.

― Прошу прощения, что перебиваю, сэр, ― вклинился в разговор Дживс, ― но мы ездим по кругу.

И точно. Мы снова оказались на том светофоре, где я подобрал Рокки.

― Так как мистеру Тодду некуда идти, ― продолжил Дживс, ― вы могли бы пустить его к себе на то время, пока будете гостить у миссис Треверс.

― Я так и собирался! ― обрадовался я. ― Отличное решение! Ведь правда же, Рокки, Дживс ― гений?

― Вообще-то я и ехал сюда с намерением поселиться у тебя в квартире, ― проворчал Рокки, не воздав должное Дживсовой гениальности. ― Ведь это ты приволок мою тётку на проповедь этого чёртова Джимми Манди!

― Это был я, сэр, ― вмешался Дживс.

― Неважно. Важно, что мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. Ну, или ещё в этом роде какая-то чушь. Короче, Берти, вези меня к себе!

― Уже, ― откликнулся я, тормозя у парадной.

Я протянул Рокки ключи и назвал номер квартиры. Дживс помог выгрузить чемодан, и повеселевший Рокки поспешил в своё новое обиталище.

― Эй, а ему не стукнет в голову поменять плитку? ― спросил я, трогаясь с места.

― Маловероятно, сэр, ― успокоил меня Дживс.

Мы снова были наедине, нас ждал гостеприимный Бринкли-Корт, любящая тётя Далия и изысканные кушанья Анатоля, а, как только светофоры и случайные слушатели останутся позади, я намеревался поведать Дживсу о том, как сильно по нему скучал.

   
   
**Примечания к первой части:**

  
  


[1] Первые строки «Божественной комедии» Данте в переводе М. Лозинского.

[2] Берти цитирует 130 сонет Шекспира (перевод С. Маршака).

[3] Видимо, Дживс цитировал Луция Сенеку.

[4] Берти цитирует 43 сонет Шеспира (пер. С. Маршака).

[5] Берти перевирает известную фразу из рассказа О. Генри «Дороги, которые мы выбираем». Изначально фраза звучит так: «Боливар не выдержит двоих».

[6] Цитата из Дж. Китса в переводе С. Шик.

[7] Евангелие от Иоанна 1:5.

[8] Латынь. На крайнее зло ― крайние средства.

[9] Латынь. Помни о смерти.


	2. Часть вторая. Бринкли-Корт

  
**Часть вторая. Бринкли-Корт**  
  


**Всё тот же день отъезда, он же день приезда, и он же первый день в Бринкли-Корте**

  
  


― Дживс, ― начал я, ― я так сильно по тебе скучал.

― Я тоже часто и с глубоким чувством вспоминал о вас, сэр.

― Как жаль, что у нас не получилось уединиться. Может, в Бринкли?

― Не думаю, что это благоразумная идея, сэр.

― А если не ночь, а хотя бы на чуть-чуть, пока Бертрам плещется меж крутых берегов ванны?

― Думаю, это возможно, сэр.

― Ха! Отлично, Дживс! А что, если и на ночь? Вряд ли тётя всю ночь будет караулить у племянниковой двери, вычисляя ночных визитёров? Всё же племянник не юная инфанта, чья девственность дороже золота? Кстати, Дживс, как определяют стоимость девственности? На вес?

― Никогда не сталкивался с подобными задачами, сэр.

― Я тоже. Ни в Итоне, ни в Оксфорде мы подобного вроде не проходили. Но я вполне мог пропустить. Я был ещё тем рассеянным болваном. Впрочем, не страшно! Было бы даже обидно, вызубри я как надо подобные расчёты, ведь в жизни они мне не понадобились. Так что насчёт пары-тройки горячих ночей?

― Не думаю, что это благоразумная идея, ― повторил Дживс. ― Другие слуги могут заметить моё отсутствие. К тому же, cтратфордский бард писал, что всякое препятствие любви только усиливает её, сэр.

Я не собирался сдаваться, но Дживс ловко переменил тему.

― Можно поинтересоваться, как вы познакомились с мисс Поппинс, сэр?

― С ней? Она вела у меня утюжку и глажку. А позавчера завалилась в квартиру и сказала, что сделает из меня человека.

― И все три дня, что провела с вами, она не появлялась на работе?

― И верно! Дживс! А как же мои однокашники? Кто посвятит их в искусство владения утюгом? Это просто скандал!

― Осмелюсь предположить, что она по какой-то причине потеряла работу, сэр.

― О! ― воскликнул я. ― О!

― Сэр?

― Тогда понятно, почему она завалилась ко мне: бедняге некуда было пойти! Точно! Ведь половина учителей жила при школе. А, раз её уволили, стало быть, она лишилась квартиры… Дживс, мне стыдно!

― Сэр?

― Я выгнал на улицу бедную бездомную девушку!

― Но вы не выгоняли её, сэр.

― В буквальном смысле нет. Но как там сказал Рокки? Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, и прочая такая же чушь.

― Первоисточник несколько иной. Хотя, уточнение про «чушь» принадлежит мистеру Тодду.

― Неважно! О, Дживс, нет мне прощения, я преступил через кодекс Вустеров! Невинное создание доверило свою жизнь, а я выгнал его на мороз!

― На улице довольно тепло, сэр. К тому же, вы не единственный знакомый мисс Поппинс. Уверен, она найдёт, куда пойти.

Я замотал головой и резко сбросил скорость.

― Что вы делаете, сэр?

― Как что? Собираюсь разворачиваться. Найду Золотце, поселю её на Беркли-Меншенс, пока она подыщет работу и жильё, а я тем временем погощу у тёти Далии.

― Мне эта идея не кажется удачной, сэр.

― Серьёзно? Не кажется?

― Нет, сэр. Вы не знаете, на сколько мисс Поппинс пожелает у вас задержаться. Вполне возможно, ей не захочется искать другое жильё. В любом случае, вы не найдёте её, сэр. Мы понятия не имеем, куда она направилась.

Я вынужден был признать правоту Дживса. Впрочем, как и всегда.

― Ты прав, старина... Кстати, Дживс… ― начал я, заново разгоняясь.

― Сэр?

― Я подумал. Раз ты опасаешься уединяться в Бринкли, мы могли бы по пути остановиться в гостинице. 

― До поместья вашей тёти не так уж далеко. Было бы странно останавливаться на ночлег. Миссис Треверс знает о дате выезда, задержка на сутки вызовет вопросы.

― Легко! Наврём, будто сломалась машина.

― В гостинице нам придётся занять разные комнаты, сэр.

― И что? Проникну под покровом ночи. Для всех других я буду незаметным, но пусть тобою буду я любим. [10]

― Вас могут увидеть, сэр. 

― Но…

― Мы не можем рисковать, сэр, ― произнёс Дживс мягко, но с тем усталым терпением, с каким нянюшка в сотый раз объясняет туповатому мальцу, что не стоит совать пальцы в розетку.

― Ну! Я хотел всего лишь обнять тебя, Дживс! ― я остановил машину на обочине и повернулся к нему. ― Я так соскучился!

Он не пошевелился, но такой опытный знаток Дживсов как Бертрам, конечно, заметил, что передняя линия обороны слегка дрогнула.

― Пожалуйста, только обнять! Ведь нет никого. Твердь пуста и безвидна! [11] ― Я потянулся к нему.

Дживс пригвоздил меня взглядом к сиденью. Ему следовало пойти в дрессировщики. Тигры и пантеры, готов ручаться, лизали бы ему пятки и штопали бы носки. 

― Дживс! Даже если кто-нибудь и проедет, наверняка решит, что мы пара разлучённых в младенчестве сиамских близнецов, встретившиеся после долгой разлуки. Или пара бродячих актёров, репетирующих возвращение блудного сына. Или, что я ― наследник Рокфеллера, услышавший от стряпчего благую весть.

― Слишком опасно, сэр, ― повторил Дживс.

Неужели я ошибся с первой линией обороны?

Иногда Дживс бывает упрямее барана на покрытом улитками изумрудном склоне. Даже упрямее двух, нет, четырёх баранов. Упрямее стада баранов, их бараньего вождя, трёх ослов и двадцати решительно настроенных ослиц. Со вздохом я тронулся с места.

― Но, может, в Бринкли-Корте нам всё-таки…

― Нет, сэр.

― Не можем рисковать?

― Да, сэр.

Читатель, ты думаешь, что я сдался? Плохо же ты знаешь Бертрама. Я всё ещё надеялся настроить Дживса на романтический лад.

― А помнишь, ты рассказал про три условия? Отсутствие посторонних. Избранник должен быть убеждённый холостяк. И всецело доверять своему партнёру.

― Да, сэр, помню.

― И ты организовал тот эксперимент, чтобы я осознал, наконец, свои желания. Помнишь?

― Да, сэр. Почему вы спрашиваете?

― Просто. Захотелось спросить.

Он одарил меня странным взглядом.

― Ладно, старина, не буду юлить. Я веду к тому, что тогда-то тебе удалось всё обставить без риска.

Дживс ответил не сразу. Ваш покорный было подумал, не закемарил ли он.

― Рассуждая теоретически, я сильно рисковал, сэр.

― Ты шутишь!

От такого признания я едва не улетел в кусты вместе с автомобилем.

― Возможно, разумнее отложить объяснение до более подходящего времени? ― предложил Дживс.

― Нет-нет, старина! Я буду внимательней, продолжай. Этот Вустер довезёт тебя невредимым.

Краем глаза я уловил лёгкое движение брови, которое демонстрировало некоторое сомнение в словах означенного Вустера. Тем не менее, Дживс продолжил.

― В случае неудачи мне, пожалуй, удалось убедить бы вас, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не случилось, и вернуть ваше отношение ко мне в прежнее русло. Но для меня самого всё было бы погублено. Видите ли, сэр, я уже тогда любил вас.

― Дживс!

― Смотрите, пожалуйста, на дорогу, сэр.

― Да, прости.

Я выровнял автомобиль и некоторое время вёл в молчании, переваривая услышанное.

― Дживс!

― Сэр?

― Но разве что-то могло пойти не так, как задумано? Ведь ты же учёл психологию индивидуума. Всё правильно рассчитал: и что юный Бертрам в колледже не гнушался товарищескими играми, и что его не штормит от вида прекрасных дам, и что выволочка от тёти Агаты наведёт на мысли о странностях собственной натуры. Ты всё предугадал идеально. В чём тогда был риск? Дживс! Я не понимаю.

― Даже в Итоне не все мальчики интересуются товарищескими играми. А отсутствие влечения к женщинам не обязательно означает наличие влечения к мужчинам. И, даже угадав наклонности, я мог не понравиться вам, сэр. Я мог вызвать у вас отвращение или просто оставить к себе равнодушным.

С таким же успехом он мог стукнуть меня по голове моей же собственной тростью. К счастью, Вустеры сделаны из чугуна. Я ударил по тормозам. Возможно, чуть резче, чем следовало, и нас юзом вынесло на обочину. Но в канаву, благодаря чугунной воле и хватке Вустера, мы всё-таки не свалились.

― Не понравиться?! Ты?! Отвращение?!! Дживс, прости, но это самый настоящий нонсенс! Большего нонсенса я не встречал в жизни! А уж сколько я повстречал нонсенсов, просто не сосчитать! Дживс, я не знаю никого красивее и умнее тебя! Но главное даже не это. Главное, что ты ― Дживс. И ты единственное существо на планете, к которому Бертрам испытывает то, что испытывает. Мне глубоко наплевать на прелести и прочие достоинства кого бы то ни было, если этот кто-то ― не ты. Я не могу назвать день, когда я тебя полюбил, но совершенно точно это был самый важный день в моей жизни!

― Спасибо, сэр, ― голос Дживса непривычно дрогнул. ― Я, в свою очередь, испытываю к вам самые глубокие чувства. Однако, как я упомянул, это было теоретическое рассуждение.

― Теоретическое? ― переспросил я, ничего не понимая.

― Теоретическое, сэр.

― То есть?

― На практике я ничем не рисковал.

― Нет? ― Я захлопал глазами.

― Я ничем не рисковал, потому что задолго до того уже обратил внимание на то, как вы на меня смотрите, сэр.

― Серьёзно? Но! Дживс! Тогда я даже понятия не имел! Неужели?!

― Да, сэр.

― И как я смотрел на тебя? Как Маделин на пасхального кролика? Или как Гонория на кубок Уимблдона?

― Скорее, как Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер на Timbale de ris de veau Toulousaine. [12]

― Ты даже лучше!

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Берти.

― Бертрам.

Не раз я просил называть друг друга по имени, но Дживс неизменно отвечал, что, привыкнув, можно будет ошибиться при посторонних, и вот ― такой внезапный подарок.

Чугунная выдержка отказала мне, и с криком: «Реджинальд!» я вцепился в Дживса, как влюблённый осьминог. Ну, знаете, как влюблённые осьминоги вцепляются в обожаемых Дживсов? Обвивают как можно крепче всеми имеющимися конечностями и держат, пока их не отцепят.

Он оглянулся по сторонам, на краткое мгновение обнял меня, оглянулся снова, ловко оторвал присоски от своего пиджака и произнёс:

― Полагаю, вы не хотели бы пропустить обед в Бринкли-Корте, сэр.

Намёк был прозрачней некуда. Прозрачней, чем хороший бульон. Творения Анатоля взывали к Бертраму, и мой послушный четырёхколёсный друг, съехав с обочины, которая, к счастью, оказалась сухой, опять поспешил к владениям гостеприимной родственницы.

― Реджинальд, ― довольный, повторял я. ― Ред-жи-нальд.

Автомобиль нёсся по пустой трассе, и сердце тоже скакало куда-то вдаль, довольно лихо, между прочим, скакало.

― Реджинальд, ― я смаковал во рту каждое что-то там ― то ли букву, то ли звук, то ли слог.

Дживс тихо вздохнул. И это не было вздохом страсти. Это был вздох овечки на изумрудном склоне, уставшей повторять одно и то же тупоголовым ягнятам. Вустер не самая яркая ракета в фейерверке, но о причине догадался.

― Потерпи, Дживс! Обещаю, что не привыкну и буду тебя дальше называть как положено, но мне же надо наговориться!

― Сэр…

― Реджинальд, Реджинальд, Реджинальд.

― Сэр…

― Теперь действительно последний раз! Слово Вустеров! Этот Вустер откусит себе язык, если ещё раз назовёт тебя сегодня не по фамилии! Последний раз!

Тихий вздох повторился.

― Я люблю тебя, Реджинальд, зверски, чертовски, просто ужасно люблю!

Он промолчал. Правда, и вздохов не последовало. Я скосил на Дживса глаза. Откинувшись на спинку сиденья, он щурился навстречу бьющему в лицо ветру и улыбался.

За оставшуюся часть пути я перепел добрых три десятка пришедших мне на ум любовных песенок и неоднократно призывал Дживса присоединиться, но он предпочёл остаться в стане слушателей.

 

  
  


Бринкли-Корт на первый взгляд выглядел необычно. И на второй тоже.

― Приветствую тебя, престарелая родственница! ― поздоровался я, обнаружив тётушку в гостиной. ― Счастлив лицезреть в добром здравии!

― А, вот и ты, бездельник! ― громоподобно возгласила тётя Далия, заставляя лисиц в радиусе ста километров нервно вздрагивать и молиться. ― Всё так и болтаешься холостяком, балда?

― Как видишь.

― В прошлом месяце гостила Агата. Всё ещё тешится мыслью сделать из тебя человека.

Я поёжился. 

― Уже не гостит?

― Нет, конечно! Что ей здесь делать? В доме не повернуться, снаружи всё заставлено вонючими развалюхами. Я и сама собираюсь отчалить, потому тебя и позвала.

― Притормози, любезная родственница. Мой ум не поспевает за потоком.

― Ещё бы! ― фыркнула тётя. ― Он у тебя никогда не поспевал. Надеюсь, прихватил с собой Дживса?

― Разумеется.

― Отлично. ― Тётя энергично потёрла руки. ― Будет на кого оставить гнёздышко.

― Так ты уезжаешь?

― Да, дурень, я же тебе уже сказала. Еду к Тому. Он сбежал из этого бедлама ещё неделю назад. 

― Передавай дяде привет.

― Непременно.

― Буду скучать.

― Кто бы сомневался.

― Но кухня Анатоля, возможно, скрасит мне горечь расставания.

― И не надейся! У Анатоля с сегодняшнего дня отпуск. А у Сеппингза с завтрашнего. Ты возьмёшь на себя его обязанности.

― Анатоля? Но я умею только разбивать яйца!

Тётя Далия закатила глаза.

― Сеппингза, наказание ты господне! Сеппингза! И то не все, а так, самую малость. Да почти что ничего.

― Но…

― Роль дворецкого я попрошу взять на себя Дживса. Он присмотрит за тем, чтобы эти негодяи не разгромили дом. А ты поработаешь гидом.

― Тётя, притормози. Я снова ничего не понял. Какие негодяи и каким гидом?

― Олух царя небесного, как только Дживс тебя терпит? В Спарте таких, как ты, топили в корыте!

― Бросали со скалы.

― Тем более!

― Но тётя!

― Радуйся, что в окрестностях нет скалы, и слушай внимательно, Берти. Я много раз тебе уже говорила о том, что такой дом, как Бринкли-Корт, в наше непростое время ― большая обуза. Его очень. Дорого. Содержать.

Я кивнул.

― Поэтому мы с Томом решили пускать по первому этажу экскурсии.

Я снова кивнул.

― А Сеппингз, наш дворецкий…

― Да, тётя, я знаю Сеппингза.

― Не перебивай, дубина! А Сеппингз, наш дворецкий, взял на себя труд водить этих бездельников по комнатам, травить им байки и следить, чтобы ничего не прикарманили и не поломали. Понятно?

― Понятно, ― ответил я. ― Понятней некуда. Ясно, как божий день, дорогая престарелая родственница.

― Рада, что тебя понятно. Надеюсь, что и впредь твоё понимание не затуманится. Сеппингз уходит на две недели в отпуск, и ты, Берти, его заменишь.

― Я? Заменю?!

― Конечно. Не я же.

― Но, тётя!

― Что: но, тётя?

― Я не могу! Я никогда не водил экскурсии! Я не знаю, что им рассказывать! И я никогда не боролся с кражами ― наоборот, я-то их как раз совершал, причём с кое-чьего, старая прародительница, подстрекательства! Тебе нужен гибрид Цереры и Гоморры, то есть, Цербера и Гомера, а вовсе не Бертрам!

― Если бы у меня было такое сокровище, я бы к тебе не обратилась, ― резонно заметила тётя.

Знаете, я люблю тётю Далию, но порой она заходит слишком далеко. Бертрам наделён многими добродетелями, но водить экскурсии ― не моя стезя. Поэтому я твёрдо решил стоять на своём.

― Тётя. Я твёрдо…

Тётя пугающе прищурилась, и я понял, что испытывают лисицы. Постиг их лисичью психологию. Если бы у Бертрама был хвост, он бы сейчас мелко дрожал.

― Берти, ты, кажется, что-то сказал? ― прогрохотала тётя Далия.

― Я твё… ― но после тётиного мой голос прозвучал, как тявканье лисы на фоне артиллерийской канонады.

― Отлично. Начнёшь завтра. Ты, конечно, болван, ― она родственно потрепала меня по плечу, ― зато не нужно платить жалованье.

Польщённый похвалой, я приободрился. Приятно, что ни говори, получать ласку от любимой родственницы.

― Надеюсь, Берти, ― тётя смерила меня испытующим взором, ― хоть что-то ты сможешь из себя выдавить? Обычно задают вопросы о том, какой король сидел на каком стуле, или чья эта на портрете усатая рожа. Ври, не стесняйся, но знай и меру. Хоть чему-то тебя в твоём Оксфорде учили?

― Это был риторический вопрос?

― Да, Берти, это был риторический вопрос. А у тебя вопросы есть?

Я кивнул.

― Значит, мне придётся встречать посетителей, собирать с них деньги, водить по дому…

― Только первый этаж! ― грозно рыкнула тётя. ― И деньги будет собирать кухарка. Это ответственное дело, Берти. Я могу доверить его только надёжному, основательному…

― Но я образчик надёжности! Эталон основательности!

Тётя фыркнула.

― Надеюсь, балбесина, Дживс не доверяет тебе финансы?

― Конечно же, доверяет. Он следит, чтобы у меня в бумажнике всегда была пара-другая похрустывающих купюр, на случай, если Бертраму вздумается что-нибудь посетить.

Тётя Далия фыркнула снова.

Не хочется нагнетать, но, боюсь, это навязчивое фырканье является тревожным симптомом. Всё-таки тётя далеко не молода. Я решил, что мой долг ― поберечь старушку.

― Хорошо, прародительница, ― мягко проговорил я. ― Всё сделаю в наилучшем виде, как пожелаешь. Бертрам не подведёт.

― Я ещё тебе не рассказала про негодяев.

― Нет? А я думал, да. Ребята, рвущиеся на экскурсию?

― Нет, ― отмахнулась тётя. ― Эти ещё ничего. Шумные, конечно. И полы после них грязные. Но по сравнению с киношниками…

― С киношниками? ― меня озарило. ― Клянусь Юпитером! Так вот откуда куча машин во дворе, провода повсюду и лампы в холле?

― Это как раз и есть юпитеры, болван, ― поправила меня тётя. ― Да. Весь этот хлам навезли чёртовы киношники. Я польстилась на кругленькую сумму, но уже двадцать раз пожалела. Эти изверги заполонили весь дом, загадили своим оборудованием все помещения и довели Анатоля до нервного срыва, требуя хотдогов и гамбургеров. 

― Хотдогов! ― громогласно повторила она, осуждающе потрясая ещё достаточно крепким кулаком. ― У Анатоля!

― Бедняга, ― посочувствовал я. ― Разумеется, он не выдержал. Любой бы на его месте сломался.

― Ещё бы, ― подтвердила тётя.

― Так киношники ― американцы? ― предположил я, прибегнув к мастерству дедукции.

― Да уж не сиамцы, ― согласилась тётя.

― Снимают в Бринкли-Корте фильм? ― продолжил я череду предположений.

― Да уж не рекламу мороженого.

Довольный, что все мои логические выкладки попадают в цель, я рискнул повысить уровень сложности:

― Историческую драму? Что-нибудь из жизни Генриха XVIII?

Тётя посмотрела на меня, как на мелкое ракообразное.

― Ты главное, про Генриха XVIII экскурсантам не рассказывай, а то порою грамотные попадаются.

― Я уточню у Дживса количество Генрихов, ― пообещал я.

― Похвальное намерение.

― Так что за фильм?

― «Джейн Эйр» по мотивам Шарлотты Бронте. Не читал, конечно же?

― Я…

― Сходи, прочти, в библиотеке есть. А я, пожалуй, пойду, племянничек. Не терпится отчалить поскорее.

 

Обед, приготовленный кухаркой, был хуже того, чем мог бы меня порадовать Дживс, не мог помериться с шедеврами Анатоля, но всё же превосходил одинокий рис, которым потчевало Вустера суровое Золотце. За столом было тесно. Я с интересом разглядывал новые лица. Очень скоро я разговорился и к концу трапезы запомнил по именам практически всех. Некоторые показались отличными ребятами. Хотя тётя проявила разумную бережливость, выставив на стол самый дешёвый херес, мы дружно присосались к нему, что весьма способствовало установлению приятельских отношений.

― Кора, ― протянула руку зеленоглазая тощая девица.

Я пожал её и представился.

― Вы родственник хозяев дома? ― поинтересовалась она.

― Племянник.

Она взмахнула длинными ресницами. Китикэт мне кучу раз наклеивал такие, когда я в «Трутнях» играл в любительских постановках.

― Наверное, необычно с детства жить в таком огромном замке? ― промурлыкала Кора.

― Ну… 

Я не сразу придумал с чего начать: то ли с того, что это не моё жилище, то ли с того, что Бринкли-Корт не замок, а просто загородный дом, но Кора уже чесала дальше.

― Обожаю старушку Англию: всё такое патриархальное. На этой земле я ощущаю ток времени.

Она пристально посмотрела на меня.

― …На всём словно лежит невидимая патина.

Не находя, что ответить, я кивнул.

― Ах, Берти, вы меня понимаете! ― она мелодично рассмеялась, отхлебнула хереса и продолжила. ― Нити истории пронизывают ландшафт, сплетая настоящее и прошлое. Посмотрите туда, Берти, ― Кора кивнула подбородком. ― Там, за спиной этого старого таракана Хаммершмидта. Я вижу тень дамы в кринолине. А вы видите?

― Ну…

― У вас совершенно очаровательный акцент.

― Что?

― Да, премилый акцент. Такой британский-британский. 

― Вздор! Я говорю без акцента. 

Кора снова мелодично рассмеялась.

― Ах, Берти, вы такой шутник. Британский юмор такой тонкий. Расскажите ещё что-нибудь смешное.

Я на секунду задумался.

― А, ну конечно. Вы знаете Гасси Финк-Ноттла? С ним однажды был случай, просто обхохочешься…

Однако мне не довелось поведать уморительный анекдот из жизни Гасси Финк-Ноттла, поскольку режиссёр, тот самый старый таракан, как верно описала его Кора, погнал всех ― ну, кроме меня, конечно, ― на съёмки. Столовая опустела, и я, допив свой херес, тоже решил не задерживаться. 

 

― Дживс, ― позвал я, возвратившись к себе в комнату, после того как выкурил в саду сигарету.

Этот вездесущий идеал, за обедом помогавший навострившему лыжи туда, где нет экскурсантов и киношников, Сеппингзу, уже занялся моими вещами. Как это в песне поётся? Фигаро здесь, Фигаро там. [13]

Дживс, ― сказал я. ― я хотел бы уточнить количество Генрихов.

Дживс возвышался над гладильной доской, как колонна Нельсона над Трафальгарской площадью. Утюг в его руке скользил так ладно, что любая мисс Поппинс бы позавидовала.

― Генрихов, сэр?

― Вот именно. Тётя Далия видит меня могучим популяризатором славного прошлого этого дома, а заодно и всей богатой многовековой истории патриархальной старушки Англии, где нити времени пронизывают ландшафт, а токи истории, на которых лежит невидимая патина, сплетают настоящее и прошлое.

Бровь Дживса поползла вверх. 

― С вами всё в порядке, сэр?

Я пожал плечами. Пожалуй, о полном порядке речи не шло, но и катастрофой пока что не пахло. 

Отставив утюг, Дживс в мгновение ока смешал чудодейственный эликсир и протянул в. п. с.

― Спасибочки.

― Сэр, если вы хотели уточнить количество британских монархов, носивших имя Генрих, я вам с радостью помогу. Генрих I Боклерк правил с тысяча сотого по тысяча сто тридцать пятый год, Генрих II Плантагенет Короткий Плащ правил с тысяча сто пятьдесят четвёртого по тысяча сто восемьдесят девятый, Генрих-младший, он же Генрих Молодой Король, сын Генриха II Английского, был номинальным королём Англии в начале тысяча сто семидесятых годов, Генрих III правил с тысяча двести шестнадцатого по тысяча двести семьдесят второй, Генрих IV Ланкастер Болингброк был королём с тысяча триста девяносто девятого по тысяча четыреста тринадцатый, Генрих V Ланкастер...

― К тому времени, как ты доберёшься до восемнадцатого, содержимое вустеровской черепушки выкипит безвозвратно, ― предупредил я.

― Это было бы печально, сэр, ― согласился Дживс. ― Но, по счастью, число Генрихов не достигло такой высокой отметки. Помимо перечисленных, были ещё Генрих VI, Генрих VII и Генрих VIII. Если желаете, могу о каждом рассказать подробно.

― Пожалуйста, не сейчас. Долгими зимними вечерами. Очень долгими и очень зимними.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Понимаешь, Дживс: Вустер тянется к знаниям, но чересчур мощный поток бывает иногда губителен. Так нежное деревце обрадуется умеренному дождю, но вряд ли захочет оказаться под струями водопада.

― Понимаю, сэр.

― Главное, что я извлёк суть: старушка Англия никогда не испытывала недостатка в Генрихах.

― Похоже, что так, сэр.

― Я насчитал восемь с половиной. Довольно красивое число. Дживс, не находишь?

― Умение видеть красоту в простых вещах ― неоценимый дар, сэр.

― О! ― польщённый, обрадовался я. ― Спасибо.

― Не за что, сэр.

― Так значит, когда я стану просвещать экскурсантов, кто на каком сидел стуле, про Генриха XVIII говорить не стоит. Ограничусь восьмым.

― Крайне маловероятно, сэр, что кто-либо из британских монархов почтил своим седалищем стулья Бринкли-Корта.

― Прискорбно слышать. Я был лучшего мнения о британских монархах.

― Мне жаль, что я пошатнул ваши верноподданнические устои, сэр.

Я задумчиво отпил из стакана.

― Боюсь, из меня выйдет не самый эрудированный экскурсовод. Может, этим займёшься ты?

Дживс повесил выглаженную сорочку в шкаф и принялся за другую.

― Вынужден с сожалением отказаться. Я как раз намеревался сообщить вам, что мистер Хаммершмидт утвердил меня на главную роль. С завтрашнего дня я приступаю к съёмкам. Но я с удовольствием составлю для вас примерный текст, который вы сможете использовать для ознакомления гостей Бринкли-Корта с его историей.

Мой бедный Дживс. Кажется, от всего этого бедлама у него поехала крыша.

― Прости, что? Повтори, пожалуйста, что ты сказал? Не про текст. Чёрт с ним, с текстом. Повтори начало!

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― кивнул Дживс. ― Меня утвердили на роль мистера Рочестера. 

Приняв из вустеровской нетвёрдой длани пустой стакан, он пояснил:

― Мистер Генри Арнольд, актёр, предназначенный на эту роль, вчера во время съёмок получил травму. Снималась сцена первой встречи мистера Рочестера и Джейн, где он падает с лошади, и по досадной случайности мистер Арнольд получил перелом берцовой кости.

― Но почему ты? И как?

Дживс невозмутимо повесил выглаженную сорочку на вешалку и взял следующую.

― Мистер Хаммершмидт нашёл мой типаж подходящим, а также ему пришёлся по душе мой, как он выразился, «британский акцент». Я прочёл перед камерой отрывок из роли, и он остался доволен.

― Ещё бы! Хотел бы я видеть того дурака, который остался бы тобой недоволен!

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Но когда ты успел, Дживс? Мы же только приехали!

― Мистер Хаммершмидт обратил на меня внимание, когда я перетаскивал наш багаж, сэр.

Этот тип знал толк в Дживсах, подумал я. Только заметил и сразу цап. Мне бы такую хватку, я бы не потерял столько бесценных лет.

― Однако! Я и не знал, что тебя манит кинематограф. Помнишь, в Америке тебя приглашали сниматься ― когда ты вёл вместо Рокки бурную светскую жизнь ― ты ведь тогда отказался.

Дживс убрал последнюю сорочку и занялся галстуками.

― Совершенно верно, сэр. Но в этот раз на моё решение повлияло предложенное материальное вознаграждение.

― Вознаграждение, Дживс? ― удивился я. ― Но разве мы бедны?

― Я бы так не сказал, сэр, ― уклончиво возразил Дживс. 

― Но? 

― Но экономика страны пострадала, сэр.

― И наша в том числе?

― Боюсь, что да.

Я испуганно посмотрел на Дживса.

― Это значит, что…

― Сэр?

― В этом году ровно двадцать лет с того самого круиза, Дживс! Я мечтал повторить, как десять лет назад… Но раз… Хочешь, я пойду на завод?

― Полагаю, вам поздно начинать карьеру пролетария, сэр.

Я помрачнел.

― Золотце не соврало. Я никчёмный.

― Ни в коем случае, сэр. Просто вытачивание гаек не входит в длинный перечень ваших достоинств. Я мог бы порекомендовать другой способ заработка, если пожелаете.

Сами понимаете, Бертрам воодушевился.

― Я весь внимание, Дживс.

― Вы показывали мне свои дневники, сэр. У вас лёгкий и живой слог. Если вы отредактируете написанное, опустив некоторые подробности наших с вами взаимоотношений, и сосредоточитесь на описании забавных приключений, в которые были вовлечены вы и ваши друзья, то подобные истории наверняка заинтересует издателей.

― О, Дживс!

― Сэр?

― Ты гений!

― Вы очень добры, сэр.

― Но, может, я мог бы внести эту самую, как её там? Лапту?

― Лепту, сэр.

― Спасибо, Дживс! Внести свою лепту прямо сейчас? У мистера Как-его-там нет больше ролей?

― Я поинтересуюсь, сэр.

― Передай, что я мог бы сыграть Джейн Эйр. 

― Боюсь, что эта роль уже досталась мисс Коре Арнольд.

― Что? Она тоже Арнольд? Почему их так много? Неужели в Америке столько же Арнольдов, сколько у нас Генрихов?

― Проще ответить на первый вопрос, сэр. Мисс Арнольд является бывшей супругой мистера Арнольда, поэтому они носят одинаковые фамилии.

― Потрясающе, Дживс! Не устаю поражаться твоим энциклопедическим познаниям. Где ты всё это вычитал? У Спинозы?

― Со мной поделился мистер Арнольд, сэр. Из-за сломанной ноги он не смог присутствовать за общим столом, и я занёс ему в комнату обед и бутылку хереса, которую он гостеприимно предложил разделить.

― Ты воистину добрейший из самаритян, Дживс.

― Благодарю, сэр. 

― Однако, Дживс!

― Сэр?

― Этот Арнольд не возревновал, что ты отобрал его роль? Зеленоглазое чудовище [14] не терзало его?

― Нет, сэр.

― Как благородно со стороны старика Арнольда. Да и со стороны чудовища, если подумать, тоже.

― Мистер Арнольд, без сомнения, достойный джентльмен, но, тем не менее, испытывает по поводу случившегося некоторую досаду, сэр.

― Вот как? Ещё бы он ни испытывал. Мало радости сидеть у себя в логове с переломанной лапой, не имея возможности спуститься к обществу и выпить предобеденный коктейль.

― Вы правы, сэр. Но досада мистера Арнольда имеет более адресный характер.

― Что ты имеешь в виду, Дживс?

― Я имею в виду некоторое раздражение мистера Арнольда, направленное на его бывшую жену, мисс Кору Арнольд. Это она подсказала режиссёру напугать лошадь хлопушкой.

― Вот как? Дживс, я шокирован! Мне казалось, девушка, погруженная в созерцание патины, не способна на подобные шалости. Я мог бы ожидать такое от Клода и Юстаса, от Бобби Уикем, но Кора… ― я развёл руками.

― Сожалею, что поколебал ваши представления о мисс Арнольд, сэр.

― Но как мистер как-его-там, человек пожилой и солидный, подписался на это дело? Вот чего не могу понять! Тут, наверное, даже психология индивидуума бессильна.

― С вашего разрешения, я мог бы пролить свет на его мотивы, сэр.

― В самом деле, Дживс? Лей.

― Дело в том, сэр, что в трюке падения с лошади участвуют специально тренированные животные и каскадёры. По сигналу лошадь падает, а наездник в нужный момент спрыгивает. Однако мистер Хаммершмидт не сумел найти соответствующее животное, и сцену решили упростить, чтобы падал только наездник. К сожалению, студия выделила слишком скромную сумму для оплаты услуг каскадёра, и желающих не нашлось. Поэтому мистер Хаммершмидт уговорил мистера Арнольда выполнить трюк самому. Оказавшись верхом на Бубенчике (так зовут жеребца, предоставленного миссис Треверс для съёмок), мистер Арнольд осознал опрометчивость данного под влиянием выпитого алкоголя согласия. Было снято одиннадцать дублей эпизода, где мистер Рочестер обгоняет на узкой дороге идущую пешком Джейн, но мистер Арнольд так и не решился покинуть седло.

― Его можно понять, ― вставил я. ― Бубенчик ― здоровенная бегемотина. 

― Именно так, сэр.

― Продолжай.

― Мистер Хаммершмидт был очень разочарован напрасной тратой времени и плёнки. Как я понял, киноплёнка стоит весьма недёшево, сэр.

― Он рвал и метал, хочешь сказать?

― Вы очень верно сформулировали, сэр. Рвал и метал. И тогда мисс Арнольд, не посвящая мистера Арнольда в подробности, предложила мистеру Хаммершмидту напугать Бубенчика хлопушкой, чтобы тот сам сбросил мистера Арнольда.

― И это сработало?

― Более чем, сэр.

― Мда… ― задумчиво протянул я.

― Именно, сэр.

― Однако! ― я почесал в затылке. ― В старом добром Бринкли-Корте страсти кипят, как в каком-нибудь Эльсиноре. Не просто кипят, Дживс, булькают, бурлят и клокочут.

― Полностью разделяю ваше мнение, сэр.

― Я лично не знавал Джейн Эйр, но думаю, она никогда не поступила бы так с мистером Рочестером. 

― Полагаю, вы правы, сэр.

― Вряд ли Кора сможет достойно её сыграть. Тут нужен тот, кто может проникнуться духом персонажа. Например, я.

― У меня составилось впечатление, что мисс Арнольд не намерена уступать роль кому бы то ни было, сэр.

― Но если она поломает ногу?! ― я посмотрел на Дживса с надеждой. ― Там нету сцены, где Джейн кувыркнётся с Бубенчика?

― Нет, сэр. К сожалению, нет.

― Жаль. А то, знаешь: одна фамилия, одна судьба. Может, Кора была б и не против по примеру бывшего закуклиться в гипс?

Дживс скептически приподнял бровь.

― Вы желаете, чтобы я навёл справки?

Я представил этот разговор.

― Пожалуй, нет, ― как и положено английскому джентльмену, я принял поражение достойно.

Дживс тем временем давно покончил с галстуками и принялся за брюки.

Я смотрел на его ловкие движения, и мысли мои приняли иное течение.

― Скажи мне, Дживс, ― нахмурившись, начал я. ― А разве Рочестеру по сюжету не предстоит целоваться с Джейн?

― Предстоит, сэр, ― без тени смущения сознался Дживс, убирая в шкаф готовую пару.

― А разве нельзя просто показать вас в одном кадре, а потом чтобы сразу тёмный экран и надпись в красивой рамочке с завитушками: «наши голубки поцеловались»?

― Это зависит не от меня, сэр.

― Тогда я пойду ругаться к Хамм…

― К Хаммершмидту, ― с готовностью подсказал Дживс. ― Очень легко запомнить, сэр, если вы примете во внимание, что он тёзка Андреаса Хаммершмидта, немецкого композитора и органиста эпохи раннего и среднего барокко.

― В самом деле?

― Да, сэр.

― Благодарю, Дживс. Очень ценная подсказка. Теперь я непременно запомню.

― Рад оказаться полезным, сэр.

― Стало быть, я пойду ругаться к Хаммершмидту.

― Я бы не советовал этого делать, сэр.

― Это ещё почему?! ― возмутился я. ― Кто-то же должен стоять на страже нравственности?

― И как вы намерены аргументировать свой протест, сэр? ― поинтересовался Дживс.

― Я заявлю этому тёзке среднего барокко, что не потерплю, чтобы моего камердинера целовали все, кому ни лень.

― Полагаю, он сочтёт вас как минимум эксцентричным, сэр.

― Тогда пусть Рочестера сыграет Билли. Ведь это балбес и в самом деле лорд Рочестер.

― Такой вариант не устроит меня, сэр, ― неожиданно возразил Дживс.

― Из-за поцелуя с Корой? ― ревниво предположил я. 

Зеленоглазое чудовище подмигнуло мне, показывая, что не против приступить к терзанию.

― Нет, сэр, ― с прохладцей ответил Дживс. ― Из-за нового занимательного опыта и, как я уже упоминал, из-за вознаграждения.

― Из-за вознаграждения? ― переспросил я. ― Погоди! ― меня вдруг осенило. 

Знаете, Бертрам, хоть и не самая светлая голова на сырном прилавке, меня порой осеняет.

― Сэр? ― вопросил Дживс.

― Так ты не потому пошёл наниматься к старине Белфраю, что тебе было скучно, а чтобы заработать денег?

― Я полагал, мы с этим закончили, сэр, ― старина Дживс слегка подпустил холоду.

― Так да или нет?

― Да. Сэр, ― ответил Дживс с той интонацией, с какой дают понять, что разговор слишком затянулся, и понёс куда-то утюг.

― И Билл тебе хорошо заплатил? ― крикнул я вдогонку.

Он примерцал обратно, чтобы убрать гладильную доску.

― Лорд Рочестер был весьма щедр, сэр, ― Дживс бросил взгляд на часы.

Он редко позволял себе подобные бунтарские выходки. 

Я задумался. Если старина Дживс вместо того, чтобы обезрыбить брайтонское побережье, предпочёл в поте лица вкалывать на Билла, дело совсем швах. Финансы, как говорится, поют романсы.

― Дживс, если финансы поют романсы, я не желаю, чтобы ты шёл на дно вместе с «Титаником»! Не потерплю, чтобы ты ночевал в подворотне или отбирал крошки у голубей. Если такова участь Бертрама, что ж, так тому и быть. Но ты определённо достоин чистых простыней, трёхразового питания, бокала виски с с. и ежегодного набега на полчища беззащитных креветок. Билл по телефону проболтался, что предлагал тебе остаться. Если он готов щедро платить, почему бы и нет?

Дживс не выглядел польщённым таким предложением, наоборот, даже слегка нахмурился:

― Сэр, во-первых, вы сгущаете краски. Конкуренция с голубями не грозит нам ни в ближней, ни в дальней перспективе. Речь только о некоторых ограничениях. Скажем, отказе от приобретения предметов роскоши.

Я вздохнул:

― Прости, Дживс. Я как раз разбил ценную вазу. Эпохи Цин. Которую Юстас подарил на день рождения.

Он окинул взором мой заклеенный палец.

― Надеюсь, сэр, ранение больше не беспокоит?

Я заглянул под пластырь.

― Уже заросло. Но вазу мы могли бы продать.

― Это маловероятно, сэр, поскольку ваза была поддельная.

― Вот как?! ― Я выдохнул с облегчением. ― Какой всё-таки молодец Юстас! Всегда мне нравился! ― Я посмотрел на Дживса. ― Однако! Ты произнёс «во-первых», а что насчёт «во-вторых»?

― Во-вторых, перспективу оставить вас наедине с жизненными трудностями я нахожу неприемлемой и, более того, омерзительной.

Судя по голосу и общей надутости, я чем-то его обидел. 

― Если вам ничего не нужно, я пойду репетировать, сэр.

Дживс замерцал к двери.

― Нужно! ― решительно заявил я. ― Кое-что нужно. И очень.

Я домчался до двери первым, повернул замок и крепко его поцеловал. 

Читатели, подумавшие, что я поцеловал замок, Бертрама совершенно не знают. Конечно же, я поцеловал Дживса. К счастью, Дживс ничего не имел против. Этот испытанный способ против дживсовой надутости я мог бы запатентовать, но не стану. Вот ещё, делиться со всеми волшебным средством.

Я сбамцал в музыкальном салоне пару песенок и до ужина просидел в библиотеке, штудируя «Джейн Эйр». Сюжет меня полностью засосал, тем более, что бедняга Джейн, как и ваш п. с., жесточайше страдала от засилья тётки. Я подумал, не служила ли Саре Рид протопопом моя тётя Агата? Если, конечно, «протопоп» то слово, которое мне нужно.

У Бертрама кровь стыла в жилах, когда он читал про душераздирающие тёткины зверства. С двоюродными девчушке тоже не повезло. У меня в этом плане всё гораздо безоблачней. Юстас и Клод, конечно, придурки, каких днём с огнём поискать, чего стоили одни петарды на премьере «Сна в летнюю ночь», но они хорошие придурки, по сути, славные ребята. Или моя кузина Анджела и её братишка? Бертраму не на что жаловаться. Тос, отпрыск тёти Агаты, конечно, то ещё животное, но всё-таки не настолько, каким мог бы стать, разойдись он в полную силу и пойди по стопам родительницы.

Я очень обрадовался за Джейн, когда её определили в Ловудскую школу для девочек, потому что подумал, что это что-то навроде Итона. Но как же я ошибался! Тёткоподобные монстры царили и там, и с каждой страницей суп становился всё гуще и гуще. После того как я промочил платок, оплакивая гибель Элен Бёрнс (вот же несчастливая фамилия!), я уже всерьёз сомневался, дотянет ли бедолага Джейн до финала.

Но тут зазвенел гонг, призывая к ужину, и Бертрам бодро поспешил в столовую.

За ужином я оказался рядом с Корой. Не скрою, я плохо разбираюсь в патине и токах времени, поэтому неминуемая болтовня обо всём этом нисколечко меня не радовала. Однако, всё оказалось ещё хуже. Кора заговорила об экскурсии.

― Я слышала, вы завтра поведёте экскурсию по замку? ― прощебетала она, часто моргая глазёнками. ― Как бы я хотела, чтобы у меня не было съёмок, и можно было бы насладиться рассказом об истории этих древних стен не от кого-нибудь, а из ваших уст.

― Наслаждаться из моих уст не лучшая идея, честное слово, ― сообщил я. ― Вот из уст Сеппингза вы могли бы почерпнуть что-то стоящее, не говоря уже о Дживсовых утах. У Дживса голова, как Британская энциклопедия, он бы вам одной левой перечислил все восемь с половиной Генрихов, их тёток, нянек, борзых, гончих и фокстерьеров.

― Ах, Берти, ― проворковала Кора. ― Вы такой милый, такой остроумный, ― она нежно рассмеялась.

Знаете, такой звук, когда звенят хрустальные колокольчики, навевая рождественский дух и всё такое? Кончив изображать колокольчики, она затрепетала гляделками.

― Ах, Берти. Так несложно представить вас в плаще, ботфортах и шляпе с пером.

Я постарался вежливо поддержать тему.

― Ну, это смотря кому несложно, зависит от воображения. Когда оно развито как следует, мощно натренировано, можно сочинять книжки, анекдоты выдумывать. Вы любите анекдоты?

― Если из ваших уст, обожаю.

― Я знаю потрясающий анекдот про Гасси. Только это не выдумка, а реальное происшествие. Будете икать от смеха.

Когда я закончил рассказ, Кора не икала, но смеялась долго и заливисто, используя все имеющиеся в наличии колокольчики. Но даже тысяча колокольчиков не заставили бы Бертрама забыть о хлопушке. Я держался настороже.

― Ах, Берти, вы чудо, ― проворковала она, пожирая десерт. ― После ужина я освежусь и зайду за вами, мы погуляем в саду.

Такая формулировка не подразумевала отказ. Хоть Вустеры и отлиты из чугуна, я почувствовал себя лисицей, в чью нору с чёрного хода внаглую ломится фокстерьер, а у парадного в нетерпении обсуждают, как выгодней раскроить мою шкуру. 

 

Когда я поднялся к себе, Дживса в комнате не было. Я вспомнил, что так и не принял ванну, но беспокоить Дживса не стал, желая дать ему спокойно порепетировать. 

Я наслаждался теплом и лениво играл с уточкой, когда раздался стук в дверь.

― Сэр? 

― Дживс! ― обрадовался я.

Я выскочил из ванны и впустил его, прячась за дверью, чтобы не быть замеченным из коридора.

Дживс бросил взгляд на мокрые следы на полу и запер дверь на замок.

― Помочь вам принять ванну, сэр?

От его голоса у меня по спине побежали мурашки. Я с энтузиазмом кивнул.

― Да, Дживс, помоги!

Я снова погрузился в тёплую воду, оставив снаружи лишь голову и плечи, а Дживс придвинув стул, устроился рядом, предусмотрительно сняв пиджак и закатав рукава рубашки.

― Вам не холодно, сэр? ― особым голосом поинтересовался он.

― Да, ― ответил я с готовностью. ― Мёрзнут плечи. Возможно обморожение восемнадцатой степени.

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― промурлыкал Дживс и, окунув в пену губку, принялся круговыми движениями растирать плечо в. п., окружая вышеозначенное плечо заботой и лаской. То же он проделал и со вторым, а тем временем другая его рука скользнула под воду и начала там свои изыскания. Я зажмурился от удовольствия.

И тут постучали.

― О нет… ― простонал я. ― Это Кора.

Не приведи никто, читатель, тебе испытать это чувство: когда у голодного вырывают миску, у жаждущего ― бутылку, у сонного ― подушку, у замерзающего ― одежду, у тонущего ― надувной матрас и так далее. Чуткие сердцем могут без труда продолжить этот асоциаль… ассоциативный ряд. 

Дживс отряхнул руки, обсушил полотенцем, привёл свой туалет в порядок, убрал стул на место и пошёл открывать. 

― Мистер Вустер принимает ванну. …Вас спрашивает мисс Арнольд, сэр, ― донёсся от двери его голос. 

― Меня? Сейчас. Через минуту, ― произнёс я с энтузиазмом вышеперечисленных страдальцев.

― Мисс Арнольд просит передать, чтобы вы поторопились. Она будет ждать вас в саду у фонтана, ― сухо доложил Дживс.

― Спасибо, Дживс. Ты можешь идти репетировать.

― Да, сэр.

Он исчез.

Обтерев всё, что было ниже ватерлинии, я облачился в одежды, сам себе плеснул виски без содовой и, подкрепившись, уныло поковылял в сад.

 

Кора ждала меня у фонтана «Гасси с палтусом». Вообще-то, он называется «купидон с рыбой», но купидон был похож на Гасси, а рыба ― на палтуса. Приняв во внимание, что Гасси и сам напоминает палтуса, вы поймёте, какой гармонией дышало это произведение садово-парковой архитектуры.

― Ах, Берти! ― накинулась на меня Кора. ― Покажите мне парк, умоляю! Распахните мне все его тайны, обнажите секреты! ― она повисла у меня на руке.

Чёрт! Порой я не понимаю, что дамы находят в Бертраме. Их почему-то всегда чуть больше в моей жизни, чем хотелось бы. Я бы с радостью поделился излишками. Дживс регулярно пристраивает куда-то в одному Дживсу известные места мою слегка неновую одежду. И новую пристраивает тоже, если та ему приходится не по вкусу. Возможно, на свете живёт парень, прямо-таки алчущий общества Коры Арнольд. Возможно, она для него как воздух и хлеб насущный, как яйца с беконом и виски с содовой или даже как Timbale de ris de veau Toulousaine. С каким удовольствием я передал бы этому бедолаге Кору с рук на руки! Ну, или Дживс бы ему её передал, я совершенно не против.

― Берти, ― с придыханием попросила Кора. ― Расскажите мне про этот фонтан, ― она указала на Гасси с палтусом.

― А? Про этот? Конечно. Тётя заказала это позорище двадцать лет назад каменщику из Маркет-Снодсбери, ― поведал я как на духу. ― Но умник забыл проковырять дырку в рыбе, через которую должна была литься вода, поэтому фонтан ни дня не работал.

― Нет-нет, ― игриво оборвала Кора, пуская в ход колокольчики. ― Вы обманываете меня, Берти. Вы нарочно выдумываете про каменщика. Я знаю, ― она коснулась пальцем кончика моего носа. ― Расскажите лучше о страсти, о прекрасных любовниках, о тайных поцелуях и стонах, заглушающих шум льющихся вод.

Я с ностальгией подумал о Золотце и о затирке.

― Генрих XVIII встречался здесь с Генриеттой XIX. Тайно. Под шум льющихся вод, ― выдавил я из себя, поняв, что Кора иначе не отстанет. ― Они стонали и целовались. И были прекрасны, ― подытожил я страницу истории Англии.

Моё выступление имело успех. Кора выпучила глаза, подбросила ладони ко рту и защебетала:

― Ах, Берти! О, как это романтично! Как тонко вы передали поэзию чувства и времени! Знаете, ― она снова повисла у меня на руке, ― когда я слышу ваш глубокий голос, возвращающий из глубин забвения лики прошлого, я чувствую себя юной влюблённой Генриеттой в развевающейся вуали, в кринолинах, с длинным шлейфом…

Я хотел вставить свои пять пенни в дискуссию, похвастав, что у меня есть отличное серебристое платье с длинным шлейфом, но, уже открыв рот, решил, что разумнее об этом умолчать, и закрыл рот обратно.

― А вы? ― щебетала Кора, маша ресницами, словно тщащийся взлететь Икар. ― Вы чувствуете себя молодым Генрихом?

― Я? Нет, ― честно ответил я. ― Не чувствую. По правде сказать, никогда не чувствовал. Дживс мне как-то рассказывал про множественные личности. Это когда в одной башке заседают сразу несколько персон и по-очереди начинают рулить. Довольно неудобная штука. Потому что эти ребята друг о друге не знают, все хотят разное, и получается полный кавардак. Если хотите, обратитесь к моему старому приятелю, Родерику Глоссопу. Он как раз перебрался в Америку. Я вас ему порекомендую.

Кора приложила палец к моим губам.

― Тсс… ― просипела она, вытянув трубочкой губы (к счастью, не мои). ― Не нужно никакого Глоссопа, ― шёпотом продолжала она. ― Мне нужны вы, Берти.

Это было уже чересчур. Сказать по правде, это ни в какие ворота не лезло. Мы, Вустеры, отлиты из чугуна, но и чугун покрывается трещинами. В панике я принялся оглядываться, ища в окружающем ландшафте надежду на спасение. Надежды не было. Ни Дживса, ни даже усатой физиономии Хаммершмидта, никого. Только я и Кора. И Гасси с палтусом. И это при том, что сад обычно кишел народом ― только пока добирался до фонтана, я наткнулся на оператора с гримёршей, осветителя с бутылкой и кухарку с Генри Арнольдом в инвалидной коляске. 

Губы Коры вновь угрожающе свернулись в трубочку и начали надвигаться на меня. И в этот страшный миг, в это мрачное мгновение моей жизни свет озарения блеснул Бертраму.

― Смотрите, птичка! ― заорал я, показывая куда-то в небо. ― Птичка!

И перепрыгивая через посадки не хуже заправского легкоатлета, ринулся прочь.

 

В комнате Дживса не оказалось, и звонить ему я не стал: он мог уже спать или всё ещё репетировал. Три месяца обучения прошли не зря. Бертрам мог вполне самостоятельно переодеться ко сну. Однако, постель была уже готова и пижама приглашающе разложена, а на столике у кровати лежала записка с пожеланием доброй ночи. Я поцеловал её и спрятал под подушку.

В эту ночь мне не хватало Дживса сильнее, чем все предыдущие месяцы.  
   
  
  
**Второй день в Бринкли-Корте**  
  


 

Утром меня разбудил прыщавый малец, сын кухарки, пришедший передать, что Дживс просит прощения за то, что не может временно исполнять камердинерские обязанности, поскольку Хаммершмидт начал съёмки с восходом солнца.

Эта новость не зарядила меня экстазом. А тут ещё маленький засранец напомнил, что Сеппингз отбыл на отдых, и сегодня после обеда я должен развлекать экскурсантов. Тут я просто не знаю, кем надо быть, чтобы прийти в восторг, услышав такое. Только Кодекс Вустеров удержал меня от того, чтобы дать негодяю пинка.

 

После завтрака, где я нарочно затёрся в компанию гримёров и осветителей, прячась от Кориного внимания, я отправился в библиотеку и штудировал там «Джейн Эйр» до тех пор, пока ко мне не присоединилась Кора.

Гарпия подкралась незаметно, как раз тогда, когда я размазывал по физиономии воду, вытекшую по случаю расстроенной свадьбы Джейн.

― Ах, Берти, вы плачете! ― воскликнула она, вплеснув руками, словно изображала кульминационную сцену бродвейского мюзикла.

Я прибег к испытанному методу.

― Что?! Нет! Просто глаза чешутся! Аллергия, знаете, на макароны.

― Но на завтраке не было макарон.

― В самом деле? Да, точно! Возможно, я просто подумал о них. Ну, как бы некстати. Подумал, и ― раз ― аллергия. Всё равно, как парень, стоит тому подумать о предмете желаний, млеет от любви. С макаронами точно та же история.

― Ох, бедный Берти, ― проворковала она, протягивая к моей щеке руку.

Я нырнул за книгу.

― А! Кстати! Разве старина Хаммершмидт вас не потеряет?

― Выдалась свободная минутка, ― прощебетала Кора. ― Пока снимают сцены с маленькой Джейн, ― пояснила она. ― Её играет моя сестра. Такая талантливая девочка!

Я видел эту девочку. За обедом она обеими клешнями запихивала в рот сладости и перемалывала их своими жвалами, не закрывая пасти. Странно, что при этом ей удавалось оставаться такой же тощей, как её сестра.

― Берти, вы любите детей?

Я съёжился на своём стуле. Когда женщина спрашивает, любите ли вы детей, не стоит удивляться, если следующий вопрос будет о том, как рассадить за свадебным столом родственников со стороны деверя.

― Какая интересная книга! ― воскликнул я, с несколько наигранным энтузиазмом потряхивая томиком Бронте.

― Ах, эта британская литература! ― замахала ресницами Кора. ― Такая глубокая, такая насыщенная...

Внезапно она заскочила с тыла и, пользуясь преимуществом маленького роста, уронила мне голову на плечо. Стараясь не сокрушить достоинство девушки, я начал медленно высвобождать приплюснутый орган (читатель, я имею в виду плечо!), но прилипшая голова не отлипала, а двигалась вместе с п. о., словно крепившаяся к ней шея была вытягивающейся из корзины змеёй.

― Ах, Берти, вы такой начитанный, такой аристократический, такой британский... Сама почва здесь напитана древней культурой, а в воздухе разлито неизъяснимое…

Что разлито в воздухе, Кора так и не изъяснила. Раздалось тихое покашливание, сравнимое с покашливанием скорбной овцы на далёком склоне. Я машинально подпрыгнул, при этом совершенно непреднамеренно врезав плечом по разложенной где ни попадя голове.

― Прошу прощения, ― произнёс я.

― Прошу прощения, ― произнёс Дживс.

― Ничего-ничего, ― демонстрируя завидные актёрские качества, с весельем в голосе проговорила Кора.

― Ничего-ничего, ― демонстрируя незавидные актёрские качества, на октаву выше обычного проговорил я. 

― Мисс Арнольд, ― продолжил Дживс, ― мистер Хаммершмидт просит вас спуститься на съёмочную площадку для переговоров с мисс Алабамой.

Кора заторопилась прочь.

― С мисс Алабамой? ― со светской улыбкой переспросил я, когда удалявшиеся шаги смолкли.

― Да, сэр. Родители назвали мисс Алабаму в честь штата, из которого родом её мать. Это очень патриотично настроенная девочка. Она сообщила мне, что Америка величайшая страна, а у Англии нет будущего.

― На редкость неординарный ребёнок.

― Полностью согласен, сэр.

Сгустилась неуютная тишина.

― Дживс!

― Сэр?

― Мы не могли бы пройти в комнату? Нам нужно поговорить.

― Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Скоро начнутся съёмки эпизода с моим участием. Мистер Хаммершмидт нетерпим к опозданиям. 

Только сейчас до меня дошло, что Дживс экипирован весьма нетрадиционно. На нём были сапоги со шпорами и длинный широкий плащ, которому позавидовал бы сам Дракула.

― Надеюсь, ты не намерен валиться с лошади? ― встревожился я. ― Сам знаешь, это дело небезопасное. Берцовая кость и всё такое. Может, тебе нужен дублёр? 

Мне пришла в голову гениальная мысль.

― Дживс! Мне пришла в голову гениальная мысль!

― Сэр?

― Я буду твоим дублёром! Буду падать с лошади вместо тебя.

― Благодарю, сэр, но это излишне.

― Да? Вот как? ― я постарался скрыть разочарование.

Я чувствовал, что во мне скрыты недюжинные таланты к падению с лошадей.

― Да, сэр. Мистер Хаммершмидт нашёл сцену, отснятую с участием мистера Арнольда, более чем убедительной. А так как действие происходит в полумраке, и мистер Арнольд, в соответствии со сценарием, был в надвинутом на лицо капюшоне, переснимать этот эпизод не понадобится.

― А. Отлично. Ну, тогда удачи. Жду премьеры на большом экране.

― Благодарю, сэр.

Дживс умерцал, а ваш покорный остался дочитывать чёртову книжку.

 

За обедом я опять сел между двумя парнями и так старательно засыпал их вопросами касательно тонкостей их работы, что по окончании трапезы вполне мог пойти к Хаммершмидту наниматься помощником осветителя.

После обеда ко мне подбежал утренний прыщавый малец и, не дав даже выкурить сигарету, поволок наружу. У въезда в усадьбу стоял незамеченный мною в первый день прилавок с навесом, какими пользуются на деревенских ярмарках. Там восседала краснолицая родительница прыщавого отрока, кухарка тёти Далии миссис Потрок. Рядом топталась и переговаривалась разномастная толпа из человек примерно двенадцати. Экскурсанты, догадался я.

Экскурсанты не обратили на меня внимания. Они продолжали топтаться и переговариваться, и я подумал, что ещё не поздно улизнуть. Но миссис Потрок меня, как назло, заметила.

― А-а, мистер Вустер! ― обрадованно прогудела она. ― Вот наконец-то и вы!.. Что же ты, Джек, бестолочь такая, так долго ходил?! ― обернулась она к отпрыску. ― Ступай, почисти картошку, бездельник!

Джек убежал, сверкая пятками, а достойная матрона продолжала, на этот раз обращаясь к толпе:

― Мистер Вустер проведёт вас по дому. Продолжительность экскурсии один час. Просьба держаться за гидом и ничего не трогать. Приятной вам экскурсии.

Один час! Эта фраза прозвенела для меня набатом. Это же целые шестьдесят минут или чёртова уйма секунд, которые Дживс, будь он здесь, с лёгкостью бы пересчитал. Выдержит ли столько Боливар?

Кроме того, меня предупредили заранее, что я не должен мешать киношникам, а те как раз расположились со своими камерами в анфиладе первого этажа. В надежде потянуть время я замедлил шаг.

Туристы удивлённо заоглядывались, видимо, думая, что мы приближаемся к особо памятному объекту. Поблизости была только беседка. Я встал, указал на неё рукой и произнёс:

― Это беседка.

Аудитория ждала продолжения. Да я и сам чувствовал: лаконичность здесь ― не лучшая тактика.

― В этой беседке, ― проговорил я, подбадриваемый любопытными взглядами, ― в тысяча восемьсот семьдесят пятом году Генрих… ― Генрихов, насколько я помнил, было восемь с половиной, и я выбрал поближе к середине. ― Генрих V… ― я снова замолк, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить краткий курс Генрихов в исполнении Дживса.

Однако, вместо него на память пришло другое.

― …Встречался с Генриеттой.

Тут я остановился, опасаясь сболтнуть лишнего, поскольку информация об оглушающих стонах выходила, на мой взгляд, за рамки хорошего вкуса.

Все эти годы, оказывается, в Бертраме дремал талант рассказчика. Причём, рассказчика эрудированного и словоохотливого, одной левой способного пролить свет на покрытую патиной историю Англии. Слушатели обступили меня кружком и с неподдельным оживлением принялись осыпать вопросами.

― Была ли Генриетта совершеннолетней?

― Приходился ли ей Генрих братом или другим близким родственником?

― Были ли у них дети?

― Сочетались ли они браком?

― С кем она ему изменяла?

― С кем он ей изменял?

― За что он её казнил?

И так далее. 

По свободным от киношников комнатам первого этажа мы промчались галопом, так как времени уже не хватало. Напоследок застряли в холле перед картинами, где жадные до зрелищ зрители требовали показать портреты Генриха и Генриетты. На роль первого я выбрал самую усатую рожу из имеюихся в наличии, на роль Генриетты ― огненно-рыжую девицу, напоминавшую Бобби Уикем.

Напоследок долго благодарили, а один полный джентльмен в федоре даже сунул мне чаевые.

Проводив экскурсантов до ворот, я выкурил сигарету и, довольный собой, зашагал к дому.

В полях порхая и кружась, как был я счастлив в блеске дня. [15] Словом, настроение было самое приподнятое. Ничто, как говорится, не предвещало.

В прихожей мне стукнула в голову гениальная идея поглазеть на съёмки. Техника безопасности была мне известна: не мельтешить перед камерами и не попадаться на глаза Хаммершмидту. 

Снимали сцену из школьной жизни. Маленькая Джейн в исполнении Алабамы стояла наказанная в углу с гордым и непокорным видом, а по щекам струились бутафорские слёзы. Я принялся озираться в поисках Дживса. Он обнаружился в соседнем помещении. Но! Его лицо и оголённые до локтя руки изборождали страшные ожоги, повсюду была кровь!

― Дживс! ― выдохнул я в ужасе, бросаясь к нему. ― Дживс!!!

― Всё в порядке, сэр, ― произнёс он с чуть заметной досадой. ― Это грим.

― Что за?!! ― вскричал подлетевший Хаммершмидт. ― Вустер, что вы позабыли здесь?! Вы что, не видите, что мешаете?!

― Мистер Вустер почувствовал себя плохо. Я провожу его в спальню, сэр, ― вмешался Дживс.

― Ладно, ― бросил Хаммершмидт. ― Только пошустрее. Чтобы были здесь через десять минут.

 

― Эмм. Дживс. Неловко получилось, да? ― заметил я на лестнице.

― Да, сэр.

― Не был морально подготовлен, понимаешь?

― Да, сэр.

― Не дочитал до конца.

― Я так и предположил, сэр.

― Рочестера зажарят оголодавшие каннибалы?

― Не совсем, сэр, ― Дживс остановился, чтобы распахнуть передо мной дверь. ― Он пострадает на пожаре, возникшем по вине его безумной супруги.

― Да эта книга увлекательнее «Четверного убийства в пабе»!

― Как скажете, сэр. Приготовить вам виски с содовой?

― Весьма бы не помешало.

Дживс, поколдовав с сифоном, протянул в. п. напиток.

― Бррр… Жутенький всё же у тебя видок, Дживс! У меня первая мысль была, что тебя тоже сбросили с лошади, только Бубенчика вдохновляли не хлопушкой, а осколочным фугасом. Я чуть со страху не помер!

― Мне жаль, что я напугал вас, сэр.

― Но ты не подумай, я бы тебя и такого любил.

― Спасибо. Я очень ценю это, сэр.

― А Джейн не бросит мистера Рочестера? ― спросил я с внезапной тревогой.

― Нет, сэр.

― Фуух… ― я выдохнул. ― Это отличная новость!

― Да, сэр. Как прошла ваша первая экскурсия? ― спросил он, унося опустевший стакан.

― Потрясающе, Дживс! Я был на коне! Держал аудиторию за горло и лил им в уши огнь живых словес!

― Рад это слышать, сэр.

― Я заработал свои первые в жизни деньги! Дживс, погляди! ― я протянул ему честно заработанный шиллинг. ― Присовокупи это к нашему бюджету.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Дживс! ― мне пришла в голову мысль.

― Да, сэр?

― Мне пришла в голову мысль.

― Неужели, сэр?

― Шиллинг ― не так уж и много.

― Совсем неплохо для начала, сэр.

― Капля в бушующем океане расходов.

― Как скажете, сэр.

Я раскинулся в кресле, болтая ногой. 

― Дживс! ― мне пришла в голову новая мысль.

― Да, сэр?

― Мне пришла в голову новая мысль!

― Неужели, сэр?

― Да что ты заладил: неужели, неужели! Ей-богу, мысль ― закачаешься. Сколько миллионов раз ты доказывал своё интелли… интеллектуальное превосходство? Не сосчитать! Сколько раз твой гениальный мозг вытаскивал Вустера & Co из всяческих передряг? Миллионы и миллиарды! Вот я и подумал: а что, если направить твой потенциал на решение иной задачи? Смог бы ты придумать, например, как этому Вустеру загрести, ну, скажем, миллион?

Дживс посмотрел на меня задумчиво.

― А вам очень бы этого хотелось, сэр?

― Ну, ещё бы! Очень хотелось бы, Дживс. Очень! Даже не сомневайся.

Он снова помолчал, глядя на меня тяжёлым взглядом.

― Это сделало бы вас счастливым, сэр?

― Безусловно! Сверх! Мега счастливым!

Он снова замолчал.

― Для вас это действительно так важно?

― Ну, да! Сколько можно повторять? Да.

― И вы готовы ради достижения желаемого поступиться тем, что у вас уже есть? ― продолжал занудствовать он.

Сколько бы на моём счету ни было, до миллиона это не дотягивало, поэтому обмен представлялся выгодным.

― Да, Дживс, готов. Хоть прямо сейчас.

― И даже если это больно заденет чьи-нибудь чувства?

Дживс никогда не был таким дотошным. Что на него нашло?

― Даже если кто-то решит, что он канарейка или морская свинка, ― оборвал я. ― Мало ли, кто там сочтёт себя задетым. Современные люди не должны задеваться всем подряд. Если они, и правда, современные люди, а не какие-то там пережитки. Этому Вустеру нужен миллион, и точка.

― А если это заденет мои чувства? ― с мрачным упрямством продолжал Дживс.

― Твои? ― недоверчиво протянул я. ― С чего бы это? Да и ты такой умница, что, я думаю, сможешь устроить, чтобы твои чувства не задевались. 

― Так что? ― не давая Дживсу вставить очередное «а если?..», с надеждой спросил я. ― Ты бы смог?

Его изуродованное ранами лицо смотрелось жутко.

― Да, сэр.

― О-о-о!

Я выпустил стон восхищения, какому позавидовали бы и Генрих с Генриеттой.

― О, Дживс! Ты воистину неподражаем!

― Вы очень добры, сэр, ― произнёс он сухо.

― Хочешь, я быстро сбегаю на кухню, выпрошу у миссис Потрок банку сардин, чтобы подкрепить твой работающий на повышенных оборотах мозг?

― Это излишне. У меня уже есть решение, сэр. 

― О-о-о!!!

Генрих и Генриетта аплодировали бы моему стону стоя.

― Ты невероятен, Дживс!

― Спасибо, сэр, ― произнёс он ещё суше.

― Так в чём секрет? Что мне надо делать?

― Ничего, сэр. Пусть всё идёт, как идёт, ― ответил он, глядя через моё плечо на обрамлённую в рамку грозовую тучу (на самом деле, букет фиалок, рисунок подруги тёти Далии), и добавил. ― Простите, сэр, мне пора.

С этими словами он удалился, оставив Бертрама в полном недоумении.

 

Хотя на протяжении всего ужина я вновь с энтузиазмом погружался в богатую событиями жизнь осветителей, от Коры уберечься не удалось.

Подплыв к Бертраму, она ухватила меня за локоть и прощебетала:

― Ах, Берти, вы тоже не прочь повторить вчерашнюю прогулку?

Вот как ей удаётся формулировать вопросы, не предполагающие отрицательного ответа? «Да, не прочь», «нет, не прочь» ― что бы я ни ответил, результат всё равно один ― запертый в трюме Бертрам на горящем «Титанике».

Какой же ты, Вустер, дурак, подумал я. Ведь можно спросить у Дживса. Если он с лёгкостью фокусника, вынимающего из кролика шляпу, придумывает, как раздобыть миллион, то сообразить, как избавиться от Коры Арнольд, ему раз плюнуть.

― Я освежусь и зайду за тобой, хорошо, милый Берти?

Я что-то невнятно промычал. В ответ засеребрились колокольчики, приветствуя моё тонкое британское остроумие.

 

Дживса в комнате не оказалось, и мне пришлось звонить. Жаль было отрывать его от чего бы то ни было ― от запоминания роли, исполнения обязанностей Сеппнигза или от ужина ― но ставки были чересчур высоки, геенна чересчур близко к телу, и даже Спиноза на моём месте от ужаса забился бы в пододеяльник.

― Сэр? 

― Ты уже исцелился, Дживс? ― обрадовался я.

― Да, сэр. Сразу после окончания съёмок я избавился от грима.

― Счастлив видеть твою физиономию невредимой.

― Вы что-то хотели, сэр?

Мне не понравилось, что он, судя по тону, куда-то торопится, но я принял во внимание, что заучивать главную роль ― это не хухры-мухры, и Дживсу наверняка не терпится прильнуть к сценарию.

― Старина, я надолго тебя не задержу. Очерчу только парой штрихов ситуацию с Корой.

― Сэр?

― Даже одним штрихом очерчу, чтобы зря тебя не задерживать.

― Сэр?

― Так вот, Дживс, очерчиваю: эта дамочка ко мне липнет, ― очертил я. ― И что ты мне посоветуешь?

― Вы планируете сегодня встретиться с ней, сэр?

― Придётся, ― я развёл руками.

― Тогда я бы порекомендовал стихи, сэр.

― Стихи?! ― переспросил я удивлённо.

― Да, сэр, стихи.

Дживс выглядел не таким цветущим, как раньше. Может быть, не до конца смыл грим? Но нет, в небрежности или неаккуратности обвинить Дживса было невозможно. И ещё я заметил у него встревожившее меня странное выражение: не надутости, как обычно бывает, а, наоборот, сдутости.

― Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Дживс? Не заболел? ― обеспокоенно поинтересовался я.

― Нет, сэр. Моё самочувствие в норме.

― Слава богу! Так ты что-то говорил про стихи?

― Да, сэр. Что-нибудь про любовь и природу. Лучше, если вы расскажете стихотворение наизусть, но можно прочесть и из сборника. В библиотеке мистера и миссис Треверс богатый выбор подходящих вам книг.

― Спасибо, Дживс, ― поблагодарил я. ― Странный совет, если сказать по правде. Как бы от него не стало хуже. Но тебе виднее. Ты же знаешь, я во всём привык полагаться на тебя.

― Спасибо, сэр, ― без энтузиазма произнёс Дживс. ― На этом всё?

― Нет, Дживс, не всё.

Я спрыгнул с кресла и поскакал к двери. Повернув замок, я быстро его поцеловал. Дживса. Но он был холоден и неподвижен, так что я бы не удивился, узнав, что по ошибке поцеловал замок.

 

Вскоре после ухода Дживса за мною зашла Кора, повисла у в. п. на руке, и мы потащились в сад. Я выбирал маршруты так, чтобы не оказаться у фонтана или в беседке. Поэтому мы ходили кругами и периодически натыкались то на оператора с гримёршей, то на осветителя с бутылкой, то на кухарку с Генри Арнольдом на колёсиках. Кора непрерывно щебетала. Я думал про странный совет Дживса. 

― Кора, вы любите стихи? ― решился я наконец.

В конце концов, кому и знать, как ни Дживсу.

― О, Берти! 

Кора преобразилась в тающее мороженое: липкая, сладкая, стекающая по вашему покорному тёплой лужицей. Как сейчас не хватало служанки тёти Далии, она бы вылила эту лужицу в раковину.

― Обожаю! ― Кора активно трепетала ресницами. ― Особенно английскую поэзию, я от неё просто без ума!

Такая реакция была не совсем то, чего я добивался. Однако, читатель, как современные люди, обратимся к статистике: Дживс не подводил ни разу.

― Да? ― пробормотал я. ― Отлично. А Бёрнса любите?

― Бесконечно! Бёрнс олицетворяет для меня старушку-Англию.

Я вздохнул и с опаской принялся декламировать то единственное, которое помнил почти наизусть от начала и до конца. Оно словно описывало моего двойника, но только не такого счастливого, как Бертрам, у которого не было такого умного, любящего и любимого Дживса, а был всего лишь любви прекрасный князь. Понятно, почему я так сочувствую бедолаге Бёрнсу.

― В полях порхая и кружась,  
Как был я счастлив в блеске дня,  
Пока любви прекрасный князь  
Не кинул взора на меня.

Мне в кудри лилии он вплел,  
Украсил розами чело,  
В свои сады меня повел,  
Где столько тайных нег цвело.

Чего-то там воспламенил  
И, упоенный, стал я петь...  
А он меж тем меня пленил,  
Раскинув шелковую сеть.

Мой князь со мной играет зло.  
Когда пою я перед ним,  
Он расправляет мне крыло  
И рабством тешится моим. 

[16]

― О, Берти! ― простонала Кора. ― Это бесподобно! Это от первого и до последнего слова про меня! Вы тешитесь моим рабством, прекрасный князь!

С этими словами она повисла у меня на шее и впилась поцелуем в губы. Это был совсем не тот итог, к которому я стремился. Недаром Дживс выглядел каким-то квёлым: бедняга, похоже не выдержал съёмочной гонки, и его знаменитый мозг сдал позиции.

Признаюсь, когда Кора в меня всосалась, от потрясения я несколько минут стоял ошеломлённый, словно меня припечатали по макушке чем-то чугунным. Я бы с радостью ретировался, но одно дело, когда джентльмен бежит от La Belle Dame, завидев красивую птичку ― всякому ясно, что это никакая не грубость, а та самая искра эксцентричности, которая придаёт английскому джентльмену шарм, обаяние и всё такое прочее. Но совсем другое дело ― оставить девушку в момент, когда она уже начала высасывать из тебя душу посредством губного шланга. Ретироваться будет невежливо, даже если над головой кружит стая повизгивающих от голода птеродактилей.

 

― Милый мой, ― прощебетала Кора, отсосавшись. ― Помнишь, ты рассказывал про своего друга Родерика Глоссопа?

― Помню, ― печально признал я. ― Ещё парочка подобных приключений, и мне понадобится его помощь.

―Ах, Берти, ты снова шутишь. Ха-ха-ха, ― засвиристела она. ― Я вспомнила про Родерика Глоссопа, потому что у него такое благородно звучащее имя. Давай, назовём так нашего первенца.

«Первенца». 

Никогда не знаешь заранее, какое слово ранит сильнее. Думаешь по наивности, что это что-нибудь типа «умри!», «смерть!», «ненавижу!»

Ничего подобного. В случае Бертрама Уилберфорса В. таким словом оказалось существительное «первенца». Невинное, казалось бы, безобидное слово. Но колени вышеозначенного Б. Уилберфорса подкосились, и он утёк бы на землю, как перегретое на солнцепёке мороженое, если бы в последний момент не вцепился в вовремя подвернувшийся ствол.

― А если родится девочка, назовём её…

Я не узнал, как мы назовём девочку, потому что из-за ближайшего куста раздался громкий чих. Кора, схватившись за сердце, вскрикнула, чихнувший выскочил из укрытия и, сверкая пятками, ринулся к дому. Радуясь поводу улизнуть, я бросился за ним. Джек, а это был он, прыщавый наследник миссис Потрок, держался молодцом, но Вустер находился в неплохой форме, и уже на подлёте к чёрному ходу мне удалось ухватить маленького засранца за выбившуюся из-за пояса рубашку.

― Я чо?! Я ничо! ― оскалившись, заверещал он противным ломающимся голосом.

И тут мне в голову пришла гениальная идея. Не как обычно, а на самом деле гениальная. Я выудил из кармана шиллинг и протянул Джеку. Тот вылупился на меня, как Гасси Финк-Ноттл на новый вид тритонов, но шиллинг цапнул так шустро, что аж в воздухе засвистело.

― Слушай сюда, маленький негодяй, ― сказал я. ― Каждый раз, когда ты будешь портить мне свидание с этой леди, будешь получать шиллинг. Ты понял?

― Ага! ― обрадованно кивнул Джек.

― Запомни, чем раньше ты обнаружишь своё присутствие, тем лучше. Ты понял?

― Ага!

― Будь всегда начеку. Но особое внимание обрати на промежуток от ужина до полуночи. Ты понял?

― Ага!

― Ну, так иди, ― напутствовал я.

Засранец полетел дальше, любо-дорого было смотреть.

Надо ли объяснять проницательному читателю, что я не стал возвращаться в сад разыскивать оставленную там Кору и планировать имена двадцати наших общих деточек? Нет, я направился прямиком в свою спальню, где не застал никого, кроме расстеленной кровати и приготовленной пижамы. Записки с пожеланием спокойной ночи, подобной той, что я обнаружил вчера, на столике не было. Под подушкой, где я её спрятал, не оказалось и вчерашней записки. Мне стало грустно. А, когда я вспомнил о дурацком поцелуе с Корой, то ещё и стыдно. Я раздумывал, не позвонить ли Дживсу, когда дверь без стука распахнулась, и комнату быстрым шагом, помахивая усами, пересёк Хаммершмидт. Для человека он, пожалуй, был мелковат, а вот среди тараканов числился бы выдающейся личностью.

― У меня для вас потрясающая новость, Вустер! 

К счастью, я ещё не начал переодеваться. В том, что Дживс считал совместные ночёвки в Бринкли-Корте не лучшей идеей, пожалуй, присутствовало здравое чего-то там.

― Потрясающая новость? ― переспросил я, чувствуя, как внутри всё холодеет.

Кора уже рассказала о нашей помолвке всей съёмочной группе, и Хаммершмидт спешит обрадовать Бертрама, что они притащутся на свадьбу всем своим дружным коллективом?

― Ещё бы не потрясающая, ― хмыкнул Хаммершмидт. ― Для вас, во всяком случае.

Я на всякий случай присел. Ну, мало ли ― ноги подкосятся, чини потом берцовую кость.

― Ваш как его… камердинер, Дживс, сказал, будто вы неплохой актёр, имеете опыт и не прочь получить роль. Это так?

Я кивнул.

― Так вот. У нас одна актриса приболела… Говоря откровенно, ушла в запой. Словом, будете играть Берту Мэзон. 

― Берту Мэзон?!!

― Берту Мэзон.

― Сумасшедшую жену мистера Рочестера?!!

― Сумасшедшую жену мистера Рочестера. Вы что, не рады?

― Да, я не рад! То есть: нет, я не рад! В любом случае, как я могу радоваться, когда мне предлагают играть сумасшедшую?!

Хаммершмидт пошевелил усом и уставился на меня удивлённо, словно Санта Клаус на мальца, заявившего, что не хочет ни кило шоколада, ни велосипед, ни железную дорогу, ни пони, ни двадцать фунтов ассигнациями.

― Не рады? ― проговорил он с презрением и шевельнул вторым усом.

Я быстро подумал о том, что миллион пока непонятно где, а за роль сколько-то заплатят, к тому же добавились непредвиденные расходы на Джека. Да и потом, на съёмочной площадке я буду видеть Дживса. 

― Рад. Рад и согласен! ― быстро сказал я, протягивая руку.

Он пожал её с тем выражением лица, каким часто одаривал меня старина Глоссоп, когда мы ещё не были с ним на короткой ноге.

― У вас определённо есть все задатки для этой роли, Вустер, ― сказал он, подчеркнув интонацией слово «этой».

― Не сомневайтесь, задатков хватит, ― решил я прорекламировать себя.

― Ну-ну, ― пошевелив обоими усами одновременно, сказал Хаммершмидт. ― Главное, не переусердствуйте.

Он вручил мне несколько листов сценария, которые следовало изучить, и велел быть на съёмках в восемь утра. Цифра восемь подействовала на в. п. с. чрезвычайно угнетающе, я лишь чудом сдержался, чтобы не впасть в депрессию; и пожелать ему спокойной ночи стоило мне сизифова труда ― или танталовых мук? ― не важно; думаю, и того, и другого. На том мы и расстались.

Я ещё раз на всякий случай заглянул под подушку, но записки не было. Снова подумал, не вызвать ли Дживса, но было уже поздно, он уже, возможно, лежал в объятиях Морфея. Вздыхая от зависти к Морфею, я начал переодеваться ко сну.  
   
  
  
**Третий день в Бринкли-Корте**  
  


Утром меня разбудил Дживс. Как же Бертрам ему обрадовался!

Я тут же поведал ему о пугающем положении дел на матримониальном фронте, но Дживса, похоже, произошедшее не смутило. Даже сбивчивый рассказ о том, как Кора после чтения стиха меня ареально, то есть, орально изнасиловала, не произвёл на него того впечатления, которого кающийся и виноватый возлюбленный мог ожидать.

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― произнёс он, принимая от к. и в. в. пустую чашку. ― Приготовить вам ванну?

― Да, Дживс, пожалуйста, ― не скрою от проницательного читателя, что в голосе моём, как и в сердце, плескалась определённая надежда на продолжение части программы, прерванной дурацким визитом Коры.

Увы, Бертрам ещё не понимал, что в одну ванну нельзя войти дважды.

Дживс умерцал исполнять поручение, а я неохотно протянул клешни к сценарию. К счастью, слов у меня не было, нужно было только завывая бродить по дому, бросаться на людей, поджигать что ни попадя, вопить, душить и кусаться.

― О! ― воскликнул я. ― Дживс!

― Сэр? ― он показался из ванной.

― Согласно сценарию, я буду тебя кусать.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Вот послушай: «Три джентльмена быстро отступили. Мистер Рочестер загородил Джейн собой. Сумасшедшая, сделав прыжок, вцепилась ему в горло и впилась зубами в щеку; завязалась борьба. В завязавшейся борьбе она обнаружила чисто мужскую силу и чуть не задушила мистера Рочестера. Он мог сразить её одним ударом, но не хотел поднимать на нее руку. Он только защищался. Наконец ему удалось схватить её за локти. Грэйс Пул дала ему веревку, и он связал руки безумной за спиной, другой веревкой он привязал её к стулу. Все это происходило под неистовые вопли сумасшедшей, делавшей судорожные попытки вырваться. Затем мистер Рочестер обернулся к зрителям; он посмотрел на них с улыбкой, полной горечи и отчаянья». Звучит возбуждающе, не находишь? Хорошо, что я буду в платье ― вдруг организм соответственно отреагирует?

― Прошу вас, ванна готова, сэр.

― Ты не ответил! ― обиделся я. ― И вообще ты сегодня какой-то странный, ― добавил я, забираясь в воду.

― Ваша уточка, сэр.

― Спасибо.

Он умерцал готовить мне одежду.

― Дживс!

― Сэр? 

― Мне холодно, и плечи мёрзнут, а то, что ниже ватерлинии, сковали ледяные торосы.

― Поверните кран с горячей водой, сэр.

Это был не тот ответ, которого я ждал.

― Это был не тот ответ, которого я ждал.

― В самом деле, сэр? ― ответил он без капли раскаяния. 

― Да, Дживс, ― произнёс я с укором. ― В самом что ни на есть деле самый что ни на есть не тот.

― Мне жаль, сэр.

И снова в. п. с. не уловил в его голосе ни даже крошечного намёка на сожаление.

― Если вы рассчитываете успеть позавтракать до начала съёмок, у вас больше нет времени на водные процедуры, сэр, ― уже совсем безжалостно добавил он.

Со вздохом я выкарабкался из ванны и закутался в поданное Дживсом полотенце. 

― Дживс, а ты случайно не видел записки?

― О какой записке вы говорите, сэр?

― О твоей. Где ты пожелал мне доброй ночи. Я спрятал её под подушку, но там её нет.

Что-то в лице любимого дрогнуло. Я большой спец по выражениям лица Дживса, так что можете мне поверить: дрогает там нечасто.

― Я выбросил её, когда перестилал постель, сэр.

― Напрасно, ― с грустью сказал я. ― Эта записка была дорога Бертраму. Когда он вечером ложился спать, ему её чертовски не хватало. Но её автора Бертраму не хватало в тысячу миллионов раз больше. Дживс!..

― Сэр, ― оборвал мои излияния тот. ― Вам нужно идти.

Это было уже чересчур. Похоже, Дживс зазнался. Шутка ли, главная роль? Медные трубы надули парню в уши. Звёздная болезнь и всё такое. Я бы спросил совета у Дживса, но спрашивать у Дживса совета про Дживса ― как-то странновато, не находите?

Молча я оделся, молча подождал, пока Дживс вденет мне запонки, сухо ему кивнул; сунул подмышку сценарий и поспешил в столовую.

Надо сказать, что со всеми этими непонятностями и недоговорённостями между мною и Дживсом я совсем позабыл про Кору. А зря. Потому что она, естественно, вместе со всей остальной толпой фаршировала себя завтраком, и никакой самый шустрый Джек не мог мне помочь избегнуть её внимания. Впрочем, тут и люди помозговитее Джека бы не справились.

― А вот и он! ― звонко провозгласила Кора на весь зал. ― Берти, дорогой! Как хорошо, что все друзья тут, и мы можем, не откладывая, поделиться счастливой новостью, ― её голос стал ещё звонче. ― Мы с Берти помолвлены!

Столовая наполнилась гомоном и аплодисментами, меня поздравляли и хлопали по плечам. Но не все. Юная Алабама пребольно ущипнула вашего п. за руку. Кора что-то щебетала и чмокала поздравляющих в щёки. Кое-как я добрался до ближайшего стула и стёк на него даже не как растаявшее мороженое, а как, знаете, такая амёбного вида протоплазма, показывали в кино, в фильме ужасов. Правда, та протоплазма могла при желании уползти, и довольно шустро, Вустер же был этой возможности лишён.

Позавтракать я не смог. Кусок не лез в горло и даже хуже того, всячески угрожал его покинуть в том же направлении откуда пришёл, если мне достанет глупости не посчитаться с его желаниями. Когда столовая начала пустеть, усилием воли я оторвал седалище от стула, которым дружно пренебрегли до этого все восемь с половиной Генрихов, и поплёлся за остальными.

Соображал я вследствие всех этих треволнений плохо, читай, ещё хуже, чем обычно. И поэтому опомнился только на высокой табуретке, где возле меня крутилась какая-то женщина. Поморгав как следует, отгоняя царившую в голове муть, я посмотрел перед собой и вскрикнул от ужаса, получив в награду недовольное замечание от окучивавшей мою причёску мадам. На меня пырилась невыносимо страшная ― не скажу «бабища», noblesse oblige [17] и всё такое ― немолодая полная женщина с лохматыми чёрными бровищами, нечёсаными чёрными с сединой космами и совершенно обезумевшим взглядом. Мне понадобилось минуты три, чтобы понять, что я вижу собственное отражение.

Вполне приличную ещё вустеровскую фигуру скрывало уродливое безразмерное рубище, под которым пузырились привязанные к вполне симпатичному ещё торсу подушки. Картину, как вы понимаете, довершали наклеенные брови, грим и парик. Лишь ужас в глазах был мой собственный.

Гримёрша меж тем принялась мне чернить ногти. Зажмурившись, я дотерпел экзекуцию до конца.

Наконец, я был отпущен и, пользуясь относительной свободой, принялся слоняться среди актёров и прочего люда, однако, это оказалась так себе идея. Всем, кто со мной сталкивался, почему-то приходила в голову одна и та же шутка: не думаю ли я в таком виде появиться на свадьбе с Корой?

Решив, что, когда понадоблюсь, меня позовут, я вышел через французское окно в сад. Не прошёл я и десяти шагов, как натолкнулся на Кору и Дживса. Похоже, они репетировали. 

Хаммершмидт, усатый таракан, оказался не дурак. Вместе эта парочка смотрелась сногсшибательно. На фоне хрупкой Коры Дживс выглядел ещё неотразимее, эффектнее и мужественнее. Его антикварному облачению позавидовала бы свора Генрихов.

Итак. Они репетировали. Рочестер, вопреки описанию Бронте, ошеломительно прекрасный, поддразнивал миниатюрную спутницу намёками на свою предстоящую женитьбу на другой девушке. Я вспомнил своё отражение в зеркале. Да, не самый умный поступок, потому что я вспомнил своё отражение в образе Берты Мэзон, но тут уж ничего не попишешь: Бертрам не самая светлая полоса в радуге. Сравнение меня-Берты и Коры-Джейн словно врезало мне молотком по кумполу, почище, чем тот удар Дживса, которым это богоподобное совершенство вырубило вашего покорного при инсценировке кражи картины с голой мамашей Спода.

― Вустер! ― раздался командный окрик. ― Замрите! Зафиксируйте выражение лица, запомните его! Это гениально, просто гениально!

Хаммершмидт, потряхивая усами, прыгал вокруг в. п., пока я, как полный дурак, с катящейся по щеке слезой фиксировал отчаяние на вустеровской роже.

― О-о! ― не унимался режиссёришка. ― Это добавит глубины! ― он сикотил ножонками и потирал от радости руки. ― Добавит глубины, очень даже! Берта всё ещё любит мужа, на дне её меркнущего сознания всё ещё тлеет уголёк…

Теперь ещё и Кора на меня пялилась и, хуже того, на в. п. глядел Дживс.

― С вами всё хорошо, с… ― начал он, но Хаммершмидт его перебил.

― Тихо, не мешайте! 

Меня передёрнуло от такого обращения к возлюбленному.

― Вустер, не дёргайтесь! Замрите. Сосредоточьтесь на мимике. Вы видите мужа флиртующим с какой-то девицей. Вы чувствуете ревность, обиду, боль. Вспоминаете, как были красивы в молодости, как страстно он вас любил…

Вустеры, как я уже неоднократно упоминал, отлиты из чугуна, но и чугун имеет пределы прочности. Как-то Дживс рассказывал про усталость металла или что-то в подобном роде. Жестокие слова Хаммершмидта пеплом стучали в моё сердце. Я чувствовал, как к одинокой слезе присоединились вторая и третья, и вскоре я мог заменить водопровод, если бы в Бринкли-Корте сломался водопровод.

― Вустер! Да вы прирождённый актёр! ― Хаммершмидт поощрительно похлопал в ладоши. ― Всё, на этом достаточно. Идите и повторяйте это выражение перед зеркалом.

Я покорно поплёлся прочь. И, как и было наказано, выделывал перед зеркалом самые страдальческие гримасы, пока через час или два меня не позвали на площадку сниматься в сцене с неудавшейся попыткой удушения и удавшейся попыткой укушения.

Когда я намекал Дживсу на всякие физиологические реакции вустеровского организма, я ещё ничего не знал о съёмках. Теперь знаю. Поверьте, организму в таких условиях не до реакций. Во-первых, тебя поджаривают бесчисленные прожекторы. Во-вторых, вокруг куча народу. В-третьих, на тебя, практически не затыкаясь, орёт режиссёр, выдавая на скорости тысяча слов в минуту противоречащие друг другу указания. 

Наконец, с пятого дубля сцену засняли, и вашего покорного погнали с площадки прочь. К моему бесконечному облегчению сегодня Хамершмидт больше не планировал снимать эпизоды с Бертой Мэзон.

Та же расторопная гримёрша лишила меня бровей и длинных косм, и я, стыдливо спрятавшись за ширму, самостоятельно избавился от рубища, подушек, чулок и разношенных женских туфель, чтобы переодеться в вустеровский костюм, носки и ботинки.

Доковыляв до комнаты, я ничего не хотел так сильно, как просто, не снимая обуви, мешком повалиться на кровать, но нужно было удалить чёртов грим, и я дотащил себя до ванной. Булькаясь в ароматной пене и играя с уточкой, я понемногу пришёл в себя.

― Сэр? 

Я не услышал, как вошёл Дживс. Впрочем, он мастер скользить бесшумно.

― Эй, Дживс, я в ванной!

― Сэр, ― он был всё ещё в гриме, голос звучал встревоженно. ― Простите, что не пришёл сразу, Хаммершмидт меня не отпускал.

― Да, он тот ещё таракан.

― Сэр, что произошло? Почему вы плакали?

― Я? Эмм…

И что я должен был сказать? Что сравнил Берту Мэзон с Джейн Эйр не в пользу Берты? Да ладно! Акции интеллекта вашего покорного и так не слишком высоко котируются, куда уже дальше демпф… демпинговать? И к тому же, я не только сравнил. Меня шибанула мысль, что это до чёртиков странно: то, что Дживс не вытаскивает меня из заварушки с Корой. Мы даже не были близки и довольствовались отношениями «джентльмен и его персональный джентльмен», когда он безо всякой просьбы и напоминания пресекал бертрамовы помолвки в зародыше, как трепетный садовник опрыскивает розовый куст от мучнистой росы при первом же тревожном симптоме, не дожидаясь, пока несчастное растение побелеет и скукожится. Но почему он бездействует сейчас, после того, как мы двадцать лет прожили душа в душу, словно Лондонский мост и Темза, словно Мэри и её овечка, словно хлеб и огурец в сэндвиче с огурцом? Когда мы были с ним одно целое, словно левое предсердие и правое предсердие, словно левое полушарие и правое полушарие, словно левый ботинок и правый ботинок? Неужели он разлюбил Вустера? Неужели он хочет от меня избавиться? 

Я готов был снова открыть вентили, но усилием воли натянул канаты и закрепил шпангоуты. Нет, Вустер. Никаких соплей. Ты не должен выглядеть перед Дживсом, словно какой-нибудь жалкий miserable. [18]

― А-а! Это? ― я беззаботно махнул рукой, нечаянно послав в Дживса пару-другую брызг. ― Это ерунда. Гримёрша чем-то попала мне в глаз. Наверное, воткнула кисточку.

― Мне очень жаль, сэр, ― серьёзно сказал Дживс.

Он, и правда, выглядел огорчённым.

― …Я поговорю с миссис Гриффин. Обычно она работает очень аккуратно.

― Нет-нет! ― я снова замахал руками, посылая костюму мистера Рочестера новый каскад брызг. ― Не надо ей ничего говорить. Я сам виноват: крутился, вертелся…

Я замолк, оглушённый очередной сокрушительной мыслью. Я подумал, как мне неописуемо уютно в обществе Дживса, как мне хорошо, когда он вот так, рядом, в шаге от Вустера, разговаривает со мной, и его черты, все до единой, такие любимые, родные, надёжные, а голос лучше любой музыки. И я попробовал представить, что это прекратится, что он покинет меня, отпустит на растерзание Коре или не важно кому…  
Земную жизнь пройдя до половины,  
Я очутился в сумрачном лесу,  
Утратив что-то там во тьме долины.  
Чего-то и чего-то там на -су,  
Тот дикий лес, дремучий и грозящий,  
Чей давний ужас в памяти несу!  
Так горек он, что смерть едва ль не слаще. [19]

― Сэр, ― мягко проговорил Дживс, касаясь моей щеки. ― Вы снова плачете.

― Это потому что тушь, ― нашёлся я. ― Под веко залезла и царапает.

― Позвольте, я посмотрю.

Он умерцал к раковине, чтобы как следует вымыть руки, затем аккуратно запрокинул мне голову и заглянул под веко.

― Я ничего не вижу, сэр.

― Наверное, смыло.

― Наверное, сэр, ― он чуть помедлил, не выпуская мою голову. ― Больше не мешает?

― Нет, ― с деланой бодростью ответил я. ― На этот раз точно всё смыло.

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― Дживс словно с неохотой убрал пальцы с моего лица. ― Простите, сэр, мне надо идти.

― Конечно, Дживс! Пока! Увидимся!

Прежде чем умерцать, он приготовил вашему покорному полотенце и халат. Я снова остался один. И тут я принялся ругать себя последними словами, потому что вспомнил, что не доложил Дживсу о помолвке. Целых пять минут я верил в то, что если Дживс меня не выручает, то это только моя вина. Однако, через пять минут до меня дошло, что Дживс не может не знать. Вся съёмочная группа об этом гудела, как улей, в который засунули кошку.

От всей этой асфикс… рефлексии мне стало плохо, как кошке, которую засунули в улей. Я был уверен, что Дживсу я больше не нужен. Никто и ничто не спасёт Бертрама от брака с Корой. Чёртовы слёзы опять запрыгали по щекам, грозя переполнить ванну. Читатель может подумать, что Вустер какой-то неисправимый плакса. Ничего подобного, Вустеры отлиты из чугуна, и, если не считать слёз, пролитых из сочувствия к литературным персонажам, последний раз я плакал месяца четыре назад, когда мне на самом деле попала в глаз тушь. 

Я провалялся в остывающей ванне часа два, пока не посинел. Накинув халат, я доковылял до постели и зарылся под одеяло. На обед не пошёл.

 

― Эй! Мистер Вустер! Эй! 

Продрав глаза, я с неохотой повернулся к источнику звука. На пороге стоял Джек и противным голосом гнусил, как заведённый:

― Эй! Мистер Вустер!

― Чего тебе? ― спросил я, едва удержавшись от более крепкого словца, но noblesse oblige, сами понимаете.

― Как чего?! ― обалдело захлопало гляделками пубертатное недоразумение. ― Экскурсия же!

Я застонал.

― Мистер Вустер! А, мистер Вустер! ― не унимался засранец.

― Сейчас, ― выдавил я. ― Через минуту буду.

Малец даже не двинулся.

― Жди за дверью. Сейчас.

Он всё-таки высклизнул из комнаты, и Вустер поплёлся одеваться.

 

Толпа сегодня была не такая большая, как прошлый раз, всего шестеро человек. Семейство с тремя детьми и старикашка с зонтиком. 

― Как не стыдно опаздывать, молодой человек! ― накинулся на меня старикашка.

И это вместо «Здравствуйте, дорогой мистер Вустер, для меня непередаваемое наслаждение лицезреть вас в добром здравии» или чего-нибудь в этом роде. Надо ли говорить, что сердце моё не преисполнилось к старикашке нежностью, и к слиянию душ дело также не шло?

Миссис Потрок тоже зыркнула на в. п. с. не без укора, но попробовала задобрить старикана:

― Мистер Вустер проведёт вас по комнатам первого этажа, расскажет историю Бринкли-Корта и покажет сад. Приятной экскурсии.

В ответ старикашка фыркнул. Меня его фырканье не привело в восторг. А я, знаете, человек непривередливый. Даже незначительная мелочь способна порадовать Бертрама: жаворонок, улитка, чай, джем или яйца с беконом. Но фырканье, определённо, к подобным вещам не относится. 

Тем не менее, я поздоровался и, предложив следовать за мной, зашагал по подъездной аллее в сторону дома. Завидев за деревьями беседку, я, как и в прошлый раз, остановился.

― Это беседка, ― начал я и замолчал, поняв, что для рассказа о шалостях Генриха и Генриетты подобралась не самая подходящая аудитория.

Я попытался воскресить в памяти краткий курс Генрихов, но сегодня был не самый подходящий день для воскрешения чего бы то ни было.

― Этот объект садово-парковой архитектуры построен… ― поднапрягшись, снова начал я.

― Ой, а можно внутрь? ― перебив, поинтересовалась мать семейства.

― Да запросто!

Мы проследовали ближе. Отец семейства принялся фотографировать беседку, супругу и потомство во всех возможных и невозможных комбинациях. В. п. с. это более чем устраивало. Однако, я рано радовался.

― В каком году, вы говорите, построена эта беседка? ― вкрадчиво спросил старикашка.

― Нонсенс! Ничего подобного я не говорил.

― Ах, не говорили? Так просветите нас. Мне, знаете ли, очень любопытно.

Старикашка выглядел таким же въедливым, занудным и эреги… эрудированным, как мистер Сфинклер, наш итонский преподаватель истории. Поэтому я напряг мозги, чтобы не ударить в грязь и сами понимаете. Беседка выглядела довольно потрёпанной. По правде говоря, ей не помешал бы хороший ремонт, а лучше ― старый добрый бульдозер.

― В тысяча шестьсот пятьдесят пятом, ― предположил я, опираясь на степень потрёпанности.

Старикашка фыркнул.

Возможно, среди людей старшего поколения в районе Бринкли бушует опасная эпидемия? Сперва фырканье тёти Далии, теперь ― зонтичного старикана…

Старикан фыркнул опять.

― Вам плохо? ― поинтересовался я. ― Может, лучше присесть? ― я показал на скамейку, опоясывающую беседку изнутри, где уже восседали, возлежали и восставали в разнообразных позах мать семейства и её отпрыски.

― Да, молодой человек, мне плохо! ― вздымая высохшую пятерню к петличке, воскликнул старикашка. ― Мне плохо, когда я слушаю бесстыдную, бессовестную и беспардонную профанацию! ― он темпераментно ткнул в меня пальцем, весьма, кстати, бесстыдно и беспардонно. ― Эта беседка, судя по особенностям архитектуры, изготовлена не раньше начала двадцатого века, а если бы вы, молодой человек, как я, интересовались историей родного края, вы бы знали и точный год постройки! 

Он снова ткнул меня пальцем под рёбра. Мне это импорти… импонировало ещё меньше, чем фырканье, поэтому я предпочёл отодвинуться на безопасное расстояние.

― Беседка построена в тысяча девятьсот одиннадцатом году плотником из Маркет-Снодсбери по фамилии Форестер! Так-то!

С этими словами он воткнул остриё зонта в землю; я порадовался, что не в меня. 

― Спасибо за интересную информацию, ― поблагодарил я великодушно.

― Это вы, вы должны были снабдить нас интересной информацией, а не я! ― вновь распетушился старикашка. ― Безобразие, натуральное безобразие!

Я из деликатности промолчал.

― Скажите, а в доме есть тёмная комната? ― вмешался отец семейства. ― Мне нужно перезарядить плёнку.

Положительно, мне нравился этот человек. Нужно для экскурсантов устраивать предварительный кастинг, чтобы отсеивать зонтичных стариканов и оставлять только людей милых и непритязательных.

― Разумеется, ― с радушием ответил я. ― Я провожу вас в великолепную кладовку.

Мы потопали к дому. Старикан всю дорогу брюзжал и приставал с каверзными вопросами. К счастью, ответ на вопрос о фонтане я знал, и посрамлённый старикашка ненадолго заткнулся.

Кладовка для обуви, которую я рекомендовал отцу семейства как великолепную, располагалась в прихожей сразу около входа. Старикашка ненадолго отлип, принявшись через лупу рассматривать какой-то пожухлый гобелен; детишки кинулись опустошать стойку для зонтиков; мать семейства, не имея перед собой отвлекающего объекта в виде щёлкающего объектива, набросилась с расспросами на меня. К счастью, её не интересовала патина, древняя почва, старушка Англия и прочая ветхозаветная ересь. Добрую миссис заботило меню проживающих в Бринкли-Корте, с которым я её в подробностях со знанием дела тут же и ознакомил. Разговор напомнил Бертраму о пропущенном обеде; желудок горестно заурчал, как с печальным укором урчит некогда любимый, но брошенный хозяином зверь. Это сравнение напомнило в. п. о Дживсе, и мы на пару с желудком затосковали ещё сильнее.

Наконец, из кладовки показался отец семейства, и щёлканье возобновилось. Подождав, пока мать семейства будет запечатлена у стойки с зонтами, у вешалки и у входной двери, я повёл экскурсантов в холл. Времени от обещанного часа почти не оставалось, и я надеялся холлом и ограничиться.

Увидев картины, старикан опять оживился. Он принялся что-то возбуждённо тараторить, поминутно норовя ткнуть меня пальцем в бок, но я был начеку и держал необходимую дистанцию. Я старался не обращать внимания на ерунду, которую он нёс, но до слуха всё равно долетала всяческая нелепица вроде «викторианская эпоха», «кавалер Ордена Подвязки», «Трафальгарское сражение», «Георг III». На фразе «Георг III» я решил поддержать беседу, тем более, что был великолепно подкован по мат. части.

― Поразительно, до чего бедная была фантазия у британских монархов, ― светским тоном начал я.

― Простите? ― опешил зонтичный.

― Вот у вас, мэм, ― я обратился к матери семейства. ― Как зовут ваших ангелоподобных детей?

Про ангелоподобность я, конечно, загнул, но вдруг тронутое лаской материнское сердце решит отстегнуть Вустеру чаевые?

― Дженна Сью, Сирил Эберхарт и Колин Ливингстон, ― расцвела матрона.

― Вот! ― торжествуя, провозгласил я. ― Вот!

― Что: «вот»? ― кисло осведомился старикашка, глядя на меня, как на полоумного.

Поверьте, этот взгляд Бертраму знаком преотлично.

― «Вот» ― в смысле оцените полёт фантазии, ― пояснил я. ― Всех детей зовут по-разному, понимаете? А что творится в головах у родителей этих британских монархов? Бедность и запустение! Никакого разнообразия. Одних Генрихов восемь с половиной штук, Георг так и тот третий. Что мешало этим недалёким родителям дать отпрыскам какие-нибудь отличающиеся имена? Скажем, Дженна Сью, Бертрам Уилберфорс, Ливингстон или Реджинальд…

― Молодой человек, вы серьёзно?!

― Конечно, серьёзно. Серьёзнее некуда. Я знаю, как важно быть серьёзным.

Старикашка открыл было рот, видимо, желая пропеть оду несерьёзности, но его опередил жуткий грохот. Знаете, такой звук, словно все твои надежды рушатся. Или необязательно надежды, но тоже что-то большое, дорогое и хрупкое.

Я подпрыгнул. Любой бы на моём месте подпрыгнул. Александр Македонский, Георг III, каменщик из Маркет-Снодсбери по фамилии Форестер. Да что далеко ходить ― даже зонтичный старикашка, и тот подпрыгнул.

Не стоит судить о людях поспешно. Вот я, например. Помня о наказе тёти следить за имуществом, Бертрам не выпускал из поля зрения мелких обормотов, опасаясь, как бы они чего не свинтили и не распополамили. Но беда пришла откуда не ждали. Тот тип, отец семейства, который сперва показался Бертраму непритязательным и милым, обернулся волком в овечьей шкуре. Готовясь сделать очередной гениальный кадр, этот растяпа шагнул назад и опрокинул прожектор, которыми, как я уже жаловался читателю, был щедро укомплектован весь первый этаж, исключая туалеты. Прожектор, несмотря на кажущуюся внушительность, оказался весьма непрочным. Пол усеяли осколки. С фантазией названные дети утробно заголосили. 

― Ой, нам пора, ― запричитала мать семейства, и все пятеро заторопились к выходу. 

Я еле успел отобрать у Колина Ливингстона тётин зонтик. Надо ли добавлять, что чаевых в. п. с. не дождался? 

Однако, злоключения на том не закончились. Из соседней комнаты показалась голова Сида Симмонса, моего приятеля-осветителя, с которым я сдружился за общими трапезами, пытаясь избегнуть Кориного внимания.

― Берти, ты неуклюжий осёл! ― завопил Сид. ― Ты знаешь, сколько стоит такая штука? Да Хаммершмидт с тебя три шкуры сдерёт, а потом ещё трижды три и ещё тридцать раз по три!

Я затруднялся посчитать, но, кажется, выходило пугающе много.

― Но это не я. Это… ― я оглянулся в поисках старикашки, чтобы, если не свалить на него вину, чего крайне не приветствовал Кодекс Вустеров, то хотя бы призвать его в свидетели. 

Но зонтичного уже и след простыл.

― Хаммершмидт вычтет из твоего гонорара, ― со знанием дела сообщил Сид.

Я вздохнул. Финансовые эвересты, несмотря на обещания Дживса, ни в какую не покорялись.

 

До ужина была ещё уйма времени, а ваш покорный умирал с голоду. Поэтому я зарулил на кухню, выслушал отповедь миссис Потрок, но зато получил от неё сэндвич с огурцом и яблоко. С благодарностью слопав подношение, я потащился в большую гостиную. Там как раз снимали сцену, которую Дживс и Кора репетировали утром. Дух Вустера, поднятый было на должный уровень живительным вмешательством сэндвича с огурцом, снова покатился под горку. Тогда я смотался в библиотеку за экземпляром «Джейн Эйр» и уселся в беседке с твёрдым намерением дочитать. 

Злоключения Джейн и Рочестера сперва убедили меня, что у Вустера всё ещё не настолько плохо. Однако, в конце у них всё наладилось, а мои дела по-прежнему пребывали в упадке. 

Я подумал о том, возможно ли извлечь из книги какой-либо полезный урок. Наш преподаватель истории, мистер Сфинклер, регулярно требовал, чтобы мы отовсюду извлекали уроки, и притом непременно полезные. Можно подумать, нам школьных уроков не хватало.

Так вот. Я примерил на себя траекторию движения Джейн. Бежать из Бринкли-Корта, бросив Рочестера, то есть Дживса, одного? Так я, конечно, избавлюсь от Коры, но не оттолкнёт ли это тётю, которой я клятвенно обещал нести в массы славную историю достопочтенного жилища? И сделает ли это меня ближе к Дживсу? Честно говоря, вряд ли. Похоже, секреты успеха Джейн не подходили конкретному Вустеру. Что ж. Не все книги одинаково полезны.

― Берти, милый, вот ты где!

Я вскочил на ноги, но бежать было поздно: Кора семенила мне навстречу по единственной ведущей к беседке дорожке.

― Меня отпустили раньше, ― она повисла у меня на руке, ― и теперь я полностью в твоей власти, ― она ущипнула меня за щёку.

Не то что бы я сильно стремился получить власть над кем-либо, а особенно над Корой, но в моём представлении власть проявляется иначе, и уж никак не в том, чтобы властителя бесцеремонно щипали за щёки. К тому же, это неприятно напомнило Вустеру о щипке, полученном за завтраком от Алабамы. Семейное сходство ― хорошая вещь, по нему можно догадаться, например, о мотивах преступления. Знаете, если рожа соседа убитого лорда точь-в-точь совпадает с висящим в галерее портретом прадедушки покойного? [20] Но сходство с Алабамой, особенно в желании меня ущипнуть, определённо, не добавляло Коре обаяния.

― Никак не могла тебя разыскать, пока этот славный мальчуган Джек не помог мне.

― Ах, как это с его стороны мило, ― сдавленно пробормотал я, давая про себя клятвенное обещание утопить поганца в дождевой бочке.

Кора колокольчиково засмеялась.

― Хахаха, он попросил за это шиллинг, какой умный мальчик.

― Да, мальчик бойкий. Предприимчивый мальчик. Такой может далеко пойти, если десница возмездия ещё в начале пути не подставит ему ножку.

― Ах, Берти, как здесь уютно! ― она утянула меня на сиденье и обтекла вашего покорного, как горячая карамель яблоко.

― Да, неплохо.

Она придвинулась ещё ближе, хотя ещё минуту назад я считал, что подобное невозможно. И даже не в силу каких-то приличий, а по соображениям естество… естественнонаучного свойства. Похоже, что Кора пыталась втиснуться в тот же объём пространства, который уже занимал я, и не только пыталась, но и показывала значительные успехи.

― О, Берти… Ммм… 

Кора вытянула шею, свернула трубы губочкой, а губочку, то есть трубочку, нацелила на меня. Бежать было некуда и бессмысленно. Я чувствовал себя маленьким и лишним, как тот персонаж русской литературы, о котором как-то рассказывал Дживс. Я больше не распоряжался своей жизнью. Да и какая жизнь, когда всё погибло?

― Кхэм! Кхэм! ― раскатисто донеслось из кустов. ― Кхэм! Кхэм!

Кора отпрянула.

― Кхэм! Кхэм! ― настойчиво повторили кусты. ― Кхэм!

― Этот мерзкий противный мальчишка! ― взвизгнула Кора, и в визге её скрежетнула сталь.

Я вздрогнул. Юный Потрок выскочил из зелёной массы и бросился по дорожке к дому, Кора метнулась за ним.

Не увидь я своими глазами, как она за ним мчится, я сроду бы не поверил, что такая миниатюрная девушка, да ещё в юбке и на каблуках, способна так быстро бегать. Жаль, в ближайшее время не планировалось сельской ярмарки, а то я бы сорвал на Коре кругленькую сумму. Ей хватило каких-то двадцати метров, чтобы схватить засранца за шиворот. После чего широким движением от бедра, которого (движения, а не бедра) я никак бы не заподозрил у такой тонкой ценительницы любовной лирики и чисто английской патины, Корина нога взметнулась к мальчугановым ягодицам, и тот полетел по ветру аки жаворонок на крыле.

Минуту я любовался полётом, пока до меня не дошло, что Кора ушла ненадолго. Перебежками, прячась за дубами и ивами, я поскакал к дому.

До ужина я бродил по коридорам верхних этажей, пугаясь каждой тени. Идти в свою комнату было слишком опасно, там меня легко могла отыскать Кора. Ужин пропускать я не решился, к тому же, это было бы проявлением слабости, а мы, Вустеры, не из таких. Увы, как говорит Дживс, за счастье приходится платить: за ужином мне было гарантировано внимание Коры (но она хотя бы не целовалась) и её сестры Алабамы, которая наградила Вустера ещё одним смачным щипком. Однако я держался стойко. Как показала недавняя практика, ничто так не огорчает английского джентльмена, как пропущенный приём пищи. 

― Дживс! ― воззвал я. ― Дживс!!!

Как читатель, конечно, догадался, после ужина я бросился к себе и, не найдя там спасительного Дживса, бросился звонить в колокольчик. Знаете, такой пережиток старины, принятый в традиционных усадьбах? И, когда, наконец, этот якобы камердинер, а на самом деле даже не знаю что, счастье, наверное, примерцал и материализовался, тут ваш покорный сразу и воззвал. Ибо была переполнена чаша сия, которая терпения. Ибо… В общем, ибо.

― Сэр? ― вежливо поинтересовался Дживс.

― Дживс, ― лаконично отозвался я.

― Вы что-то хотели, сэр?

― О, нет, Дживс! То есть, да. Хотел бы.

Но тут дверь открылась и в комнату впорхнула Кора. Буквально впорхнула. Словно перед этим, не жуя, проглотила тысячу бессмысленно сикотящих в воздухе бабочек.

― Какой нелепый инцидент, ― прощебетала она.

― Э…

― Мы так досадно разминулись.

― Э…

― На улице так хорошо.

― Но…

― Берти! Ты, надеюсь, готов?

В голосе было столько знакомых нот. Знакомых отнюдь не по этюдам Шопена, а по выступлениям тёти Агаты. Знакомых настолько, что воля вашего покорного атрофировалась, как то, что всегда атрофируется, и я покорно зашагал за Корой.  
   
  
  
**Четвёртый день в Бринкли-Корте**

  
  


Утром Дживс разбудил меня ни свет ни заря ради этих чёртовых съёмок. Я не выспался и плохо соображал ― вчера Кора таскала меня за собой по саду до полуночи. Чуткий читатель наверняка спросит, как у Бертрама дела с Дживсом. Дождался ли Дживс Бертрама после утомительного свидания с Корой, приготовил ли ему пижаму, оставил ли написанное от руки нежное ободряющее послание? Нет, да, нет ― таков будет ответ чуткому читателю. Пижама ждала, но не больше. Пижама ― всё, что осталось Вустеру от некогда щедрых ласк. Но я не роптал. Нет, я понимал Дживса. Любой может обидеться, если возлюбленный, не особо скрываясь, крутит шуры-муры со звездой американского кинематографа. Пускай Вустеру эти шуры и муры не по душе, разве это что-то меняет? Нет, отвечу я, не меняет, поскольку, хотя и без удовольствия, но Вустер их крутит. Кручение ― доказанный факт. Стихи, поцелуи, беседки, разложенные на плечах головы ― весьма веские улики. Улики, от которых не отмахнёшься легко. На месте Дживса я не стал бы отмахиваться.

― Спасибо, Дживс, ― поблагодарил я за чай. ― Приготовь, пожалуйста, ванну.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Только не пугайся, но я весь в синяках.

― Вот как, сэр? ― он слегка приподнял бровь.

― Да, Дживс. Бертрама щипали.

― Вот как, сэр? ― судя по интонации, Дживс даже не заинтересовался.

Хуже того, он словно давал понять, что информация о полученных мной щипках ― не то, о чём ему хотелось бы слышать.

Что ж, пожалуй, и так. Человек рождается один и умирает один. И щипки, наносимые безжалостными клешнями, тоже претерпевает один.

― Как прошла вчерашняя экскурсия? ― поинтересовался Дживс, спуская на воду непременную уточку.

― Так себе, Дживс. Мне попался нудный старикашка, вызубривший историю каждого гвоздя в Бринкли-Корте. Так он прожужжал мне этими историями все уши и ещё осмелился критиковать мою авторскую методику ознакомления с домом.

― Сочувствую, сэр.

Сегодня голос Дживса звучал как-то особенно отстранённо.

― Но это ещё не всё. Парень, которого я первоначально записал в отличные, оказался волком в овечьей шкуре.

― Вот как, сэр?

― Да.

Мне не хватало живого сочувствия в интонациях Дживса, но, как я уже упомянул, ему было на что дуться.

― Этот мерзавец расколотил лампу киношников, и знающие люди намекают, что мне придётся за неё заплатить.

― Да, сэр. Я уже посвящён в историю. Мы поговорили с мистером Хаммершмидтом, и я взял на себя смелость согласиться, чтобы он вычел эту сумму из вашего гонорара за роль.

― Э?

― Также я обсудил с мистером Хаммершмидтом условия вашего контракта со студией, сэр. 

― Да?

Дживс достал какую-то бумажку и принялся читать, но я тут же запротестовал.

― Нет-нет, прекрати, невыносимо скучно. У меня труши в убочку, то есть, уши в трубочку сворачиваются.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Лучше сразу скажи: мне что-нибудь заплатят, или Бертрам в конце ещё останется должен?

― Заплатят, сэр.

И он озвучил вполне внушительную сумму. Не миллион, конечно, и близко нет. Но я и такого не ожидал.

― С ума сойти! Клянусь Юпитером, Дживс! Так много?! Я полагал, мне дадут пятёрку. Или, самое большее, десятку.

― Вы с полной определённостью выразили озабоченность своим финансовым положением, поэтому я счёл своим долгом добиться от мистера Хаммершмидта максимально благоприятных условий, сэр.

― О, Дживс! Ты мой добрый гений!

― Не стоит благодарности, сэр.

― Стоит, ещё как стоит! Дживс, ты просто уни… уни… Унимук?

― Вы, наверное, имели в виду слово «уникум»?

― Точно! Уникум! Непонятно, что бы я без тебя делал. Если б не ты, Вустер был бы вынужден получать эти ужасные минимальные навыки выживания в современном мире и вообще давно бы погиб.

Но тут меня пришлёпнула мысль, что Дживс не слишком-то торопится вытаскивать меня из вакханалии с Корой, и я поскучнел. Выбравшись из ванны, я облачился с дживсовой помощью, подписал контракт и поплёлся в столовую на завтрак.

За завтраком Алабама щипалась, а Кора живописала детали нашей предстоящей свадьбы, поэтому мне, сами понимаете, кусок в горло не лез. Но я старался. Без радости приговорив безответное яйцо с беконом, я потащился гримироваться. Кора висела на мне и щебетала про модные в этом сезоне торты.

Гримёрша упаковала в. п. в подушки и прочие причиндалы, приличествующие любой уважающей себя безумной жене английского аристократа, и я, понукаемый Хаммершмидтом, потопал на крышу. 

Там уже вовсю шли приготовления. Стояли многочисленные вёдра с водой, лежал внушительный пук соломы и несколько факелов; операторы расставляли камеры, осветители тянули провода к уцелевшим юпитерам.

Хаммершмидт объяснил мне творческую задачу. Берта, то есть, Бертрам в роли Берты, маша руками и воя, мечется по крыше, затем вскакивает на парапет, душераздирающе хохочет, мистер Рочестер кидается к ней, чтобы спасти, но Берта шагает в пропасть, и на этом её линия жизни заканчивается.

Хаммершмидт детально показал мне траекторию метания Берты, прогнал по ней раз пять, хотя я отлично всё понял и с первого, и указал место на парапете, с которого я должен был прыгать.

Этажом ниже находился просторный балкон, примерно шесть на два метра, куда навалили огромную гору соломы. Место, откуда я должен был сигать вниз, обвели мелом. Я прыгнул разок для пробы ― оказалось совсем не страшно, солома отлично амортизировала. Только пришлось потратить время на то, чтобы очистить он неё свое рубище.

Хаммершмидт заставил меня ещё раз пробежаться, на этот раз маша руками и воя, всё прошло как нельзя лучше. Затем сделали ещё один пробный прогон с Дживсом, Хаммершмидт остался доволен и дал команду снимать. 

― Уыыыыыыыыы… Ыуууууууу!!! ― трагическим тенором заголосил я и, воздевая к небесам руки, принялся устрашающе вращать глазами. ― Ыууууууууу!!!

Помощник оператора держал перед камерой зажжённый факел, и казалось, что Берта беснуется в дыму среди языков пламени. Для убедительности вдоль моего маршрута разбросали пучки горящей соломы.

― Берта! ― выкрикнул появившийся в кадре Рочестер. ― Осторожно!

Он даже не сказал «пожалуйста». Как вы понимаете, после такого наглого бесцеремонного требования ни одна уважающая себя безумная жена английского аристократа не станет вести себя осторожно. 

― Уахаха!!! ― возразил я, подпрыгивая на добрых пол-метра. ― Уахаха! Ха!!!

Следуя инструкциям, полученным от Хаммершмидта, я принялся метаться туда-сюда, словно лисица, завидевшая тётю Далию. Затем, изобразив красивый вираж, кинулся к краю крыши.

― Стой, Берта!!

Мне показалось, или Дживс прокричал: «Берти»? 

Мне некогда было над этим размышлять; согласно роли, я с диким хохотом запрыгнул на парапет. Последний раз воздев к небу руки, я заорал:

― Прощай!

Это была режиссёрская находка. Таким макаром он хотел заставить зрителя задуматься, настолько ли безумна Берта на самом деле, или её сделало такою невнимание со стороны мужа.

Красиво я шагнул с парапета. Но не упал, а оказался внезапно стиснут в самой тугой хватке, какую мне когда-либо приходилось испытывать. Меня сдернули с ограждения, оттащили метров на десять и только потом выпустили. Передо мной стоял белый, как пододеяльник, Дживс. 

― Стоп, не снимаем!.. Вустер, вы чокнулись? ― подбежавший Хаммершмидт схватил вашего покорного за плечи и немилосердно встряхнул.

Ну и нравы у этих американцев. Положительно, Кора в чём-то права: старушка Англия будет покультурнее.

― Что вы себе позволяете? ― начал я тоном оскорблённого в лучших чувствах принца датского.

Хаммершмидт схватил меня за локоть и поволок к краю крыши, к тому месту, откуда я секунду назад почти что спрыгнул. Упёршись пузом в ограждение, он без слов указал рукой вниз. Балкона не было. Но метрах в двенадцати под стеной темнело тётино новое увлечение: японский садик камней. 

― О! ― только и сказал я.

― Вот именно, что «о». Вам крупно повезло, что у Дживса реакция, как у автогонщика. Я не успел даже выругаться, не то что предостеречь или, тем более, подбежать, чёрт бы вас, Вустер, побрал!

Я обернулся, ища глазами Дживса. Нормальный цвет всё ещё не вернулся к нему.

― Дживс! ― пролепетал я. ― Спасибо!..

― Пожалуйста, сэр.

― Кажется, я перепутал право и лево, ― сказал я, невольно отступая от края. ― Если кружишься и мечешься, такое может произойти с каждым.

Хаммершмидт достал из-за отворота пиджака фляжку, отхлебнул сам и протянул Дживсу. Ни слова не говоря, тот осушил её в три глотка и пустую вернул Хаммершмидту.

― Дживс. Вы, как я понимаю, не первый год служите у Вустера?

― Совершенно верно.

― И он всегда такой?

― Временами.

Хаммершмидт пошевелил усами.

― Тогда вы, полагаю, не понаслышке знаете, что такое «трудные времена», «непростые времена» и «времена нелёгкие». По-моему, вы заслуживаете лучшего. Бросайте эту дурацкую работу. Что такое сейчас камердинер? Пережиток. Прошлый век. А я дам вам роль в моём следующем проекте. А, что скажете?

― Благодарю вас. Я обдумаю ваше предложение.

Мне нечего было на это возразить.

― Вустер, вы в норме? ― спросил у меня Хаммершмидт.

― Как обычно.

Тот фыркнул. Видимо, я был прав: фырканье превращается в эпидемию. 

― Дживс, порепетируйте с ним, пока он наконец не выучит, куда ему бежать и откуда прыгать.

― Я так и сделаю.

С третьего дубля мы сняли сцену, и ни один Вустер не пострадал.

 

Больше я Хаммершмидту на сегодня был не нужен, поэтому пошёл избавляться от грима, подушек и длинных волос. Пока я от них избавлялся, меня терзали мысли и сомнения. Я склонялся к тому, что Золотце оказалось право относительно вустеровской никудышности. Вернувшись в комнату, я смешал себе виски с содовой и амур… аморфной кучкой свалился в кресло. Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Дживс. В гриме. Он запер дверь, молча и быстро прошагал ко мне, вынул из вустеровской руки стакан, куда-то отставил. Прости, читатель, я опущу подробности. Но, обладая бойким воображением, и не стеснённый рамками пуританской морали, ты сможешь сам пунктирно набросать ход событий. Скажу лишь, что Бертрам был сторицей вознаграждён за три месяца одиночества. 

― Дживс, ― пробормотал я из ванны, куда тот засунул меня отмокать. ― Подумать только, я мог бы свалиться с крыши и этого умопомра… Как там дальше?

― Умопомрачительного, сэр.

― Умопомрачительного свидания не состоялось бы, ― я пошевелил ногой, размышляя. ― Я рад, что остался жив, Дживс.

― Я тоже этому чрезвычайно рад, сэр.

― Я снова обязан тебе жизнью. Помнишь, ты в последний момент выхватил Бертрама из-под колёс, когда меня чуть не задавил этот негодяй, как его?

― Бингли, сэр, ― Дживс намочил под краном край полотенца и принялся убирать с лица в. п. остатки физиономии Берты Мэзон.

― Точно. 

Я замолчал, наслаждаясь тем, как нежно скользит по лицу влажная ткань.

― Дживс, ― прошептал я, запрокинув голову так, чтоб увидеть его лицо; губы сами растянулись в улыбке.

― Сэр?

Я поймал его руку, поднёс ко рту и поцеловал. Рука чуть дёрнулась ― это было странно для руки, чей владелец только что принимал самое деятельное участие в акте, не предполагающем подобной стыдливости. 

― Там, на крыше, ты назвал меня Берти, или мне померещилось?

― Не померещилось, сэр. Я пытался вас остановить.

Движения полотенца прекратились. Я снова поцеловал застывшую руку ― костяшки, кончики пальцев, запястье, ладонь. Дживс со вздохом опустился на колени, обнял меня и очень крепко прижал к себе, не обращая внимания на страдания, которые причиняла его съёмочному костюму мыльная вода. Это было так не похоже на него.

― Дживс, а что с миллионом? Он ведь всё ближе, да? 

Я ожидал иной реакции. Мне хотелось Дживса приободрить. Мне казалось, несостоявшееся падение Бертрама навевает на него уныние. Не то что бы, состоись оно, Дживс излучал бы веселие. Но, на мой взгляд, он как-то слишком переживал, даже в ущерб собственному туалету.

Однако вопрос мой Дживса не только не приободрил, но подействовал на него как-то странно. А может, вопрос был ни при чём, и Дживс наконец прислушался к нуждам своего костюма.

Разорвав кольцо объятий, он резко встал.

― Да, сэр. Всё ближе, ― голос его прозвучал суше самого сухого вина, даже суше, чем брют.

― Разве это не чудесно? 

― Да, сэр, ― его голосом можно было осушать озёра и даже небольшие океаны. ― Извините, мне нужно идти, сэр. Не хочу, чтобы мистер Хаммершмидт посылал за мной сюда.

С этими словами он, насколько было в его власти, ― а в его власти обычно многое ― привёл себя в порядок и умерцал прочь, бросив Вустера в ванне, недоумении и тоске.

 

Несмотря на тоску, на обед я всё-таки пошёл. Понятно, что кусок не лез в горло, но несколько наиболее целеустремлённых всё-таки пролезло, несмотря на щипки Алабамы.

После трапезы, за которой Кора распланировала наш медовый месяц, я собрался было покурить и вернуться в комнату, чтобы там после всех волнений хорошенечко выспаться, как по мою душу явился малолетний Потрок.

― О, нет! ― простонал я. ― Чёртова экскурсия! 

― Вы ещё не вернули мне чёртов шиллинг, ― заявил наглый засранец.

― Это ещё за что я должен платить тебе шиллинг? ― возмутился я. ― Ты сам настучал леди, где я. Да за такое не шиллинг дают, а лупят святым писанием по голове, чтобы заповеди вколачивались крепче!

― А-а, ― заскулил маленький негодяй, пытаясь давить на жалость. ― Знаете, какой у вашей леди крепкий удар? Уж покрепче святого писания. Как у центрфорварда у неё удар. Я до сих пор еле ползаю.

― Ладно, ладно, ― махнул я рукой, ― держи. ― Протянув ему шиллинг, я поплёлся за Джеком наружу и дальше, по подъездной аллее к воротам; парень и правда прихрамывал. 

 

Народу сегодня было опять полно, как в первый день, но не было ни старикана с зонтом, ни детишек, ни людей с фотоаппаратами. Я выпустил вздох облегчения.

Прогалопировав до беседки, я забросил пробный камень про Генриха и Генриетту. Сладкая парочка пошла на ура. Ни один зануда не тыкал в. п. вяленым пальцем в бок, нудя про даты и архитектурные стили. Бодрой рысью я двинулся дальше, к фонтану, где поведал про стоны и струи. В холле в рамах нас ожидали усатый мордоворот и предшественница Роберты Уикем. Остальным портретам я тоже ловко напридумывал биографии. Генрих обзавёлся двумя кузенами, дедушкой и четырьмя тётками. Мне показалось важным уравновесить поэзию его любви к Генриетте суровой жизненной прозой. А что может быть суровее тёток?

Экскурсия шла как по маслу, времни ещё хватало, и я, не прекращая ветвить историю Г. и Г., лихо промчался по всему первому этажу, минуя только комнаты, оккупированные киношниками. Паства была в восторге. Внимала каждому слову. Только один тип вёл себя странно, если не сказать подозрительно. То прижимался ухом к стене, как шпон к замочной скважине; то опускался на корточки и, как доктор грудную клетку, простукивал пол; то отодвигал край ковра, словно в надежде обнаружить клопов и установить с ними дружеские контакты. Но в целом, он был не буйный. Как-то в Америке я гостил у старого приятеля, Роди Глоссопа, он живёт при своей частной клинике, врачует психов, так что я вполне привык к сумасшедшим, и странноватый парень мне не досаждал. Пусть цветут сто грибов.

Я проводил народ до ворот, сердечно попрощался и получил в виде чаевых аж четыре шиллинга. Моя карьера, натурально, шагала в гору.

Затянувшись сигаретой, довольный, я повернул обратно. Но не успел я сделать и десяти шагов, как меня догнал странный малый, тот, что выслеживал по углам тараканов.

― Эй. ― Он тронул меня за спину.

Я уставился на него. Он как-то нервно подмигивал. Возможно, это был тик.

― Эй, ― повторил странный. ― Хочешь заработать два фунта?

Я едва не сказал: конечно, хочу, но вовремя остановился. У нас, Вустеров, чугунная выдержка. А вдруг этот типчик хочет склонить меня на криминальный путь? Может, два фунта ― цена за отрезанную голову, украденную картину или заныканный молочник? Или даже за похищенного младенца?

Я задумался. Может, помочь странному типу в похищении Алабамы было и не такой уж плохой идеей? Парню не помешала бы парочка-другая энергичных щипков, а Вустер бы от них отдохнул.

― Ну, так что? ― поторопил странный.

Я покачал головой. 

― Вустеры чтут закон.

― При чём тут закон? ― Странный покрутил у виска. ― Всего лишь проведёшь меня в дом. Я там обнаружил подземный ход.

Это полностью меняло дело. К тому же, тётя Далия ничего не упоминала о запрете изучать подземные ходы.

― Согласен.

Тот протянул мне деньги, и мы бодро зашагали к дому.

Прытким аллюром миновав почти весь первый этаж ― я еле за ним поспевал ― странный остановился в тесной полупустой комнатке, где, кроме старого шкафа с пустой птичьей клеткой наверху, ничего не было. Это была даже не комната, а этакий тамбур, за которым начиналась половина слуг. Странный радостно прихрюкнул, уселся на корточки и, отодвинув в сторону куцый коврик, обнажил крышку погреба. Торжествующе заулюлюкав, странный открыл люк и полез вниз, подсвечивая фонариком. Помня завет тёти Далии, что экскурсантов оставлять без присмотра нельзя, в. п. с. последовал за ним. 

Подвал оказался скучным низким прямоугольным помещением, заставленным ящиками с бутылками того самого дешёвого хереса, которым тётя Далия потчевала меня и киношников. Кстати, фонарик мог и не понадобиться, подвал был оборудован лампочкой, вот только выключатель находился, видимо, наверху, в комнате с клеткой. Странный был сильно разочарован. Он больше не улюлюкал и не прихрюкивал. Очевидно, бедняга ожидал увидеть сундуки с золотом и закованные в кандалы скелеты. Стоило отдать ему должное: малый не сразу потерял веру ― сперва методично простукал пол и стены, но дело было явно безнадёжное, тётя с дядей хранили скелеты где-то в другом месте.

― Ну что? Пошли обратно? ― спросил я, слегка беспокоясь о том, не потребует ли странный назад свои два фунта.

Очень уж хотелось блеснуть перед Дживсом карьерными достижениями.

― Пошли… ― с неохотой протянул странный, и в этот момент крышка погреба со стуком захлопнулась.

― Эй! ― закричал я. ― Мы тут!

Резво взлетев по лестнице, я толкнул крышку, но она не поддалась. Я вспомнил, что к люку прилагалась задвижка ― похоже, это был её звёздный час.

― Эй! Э-ге-гей! Откройте! Выпустите нас!!! ― Я заколотил по крышке, но эффекта не последовало.

Спустившись вниз, я развёл руками.

― Увы, мой друг. Теперь мы пленники этого мрачного замка. Скоро погаснет фонарик, и только этот недорогой херес, последний дар тёти Далии, будет скрашивать наши последние часы. Хотите облегчить душу исповедью?

― Не хочу, ― мятежно проговорил странный и тоже полез колотить по крышке.

― Как хотите, ― уступил я. ― У вас не найдётся штопора?

Прооравшись и настучавшись вволю, странный спустился вниз и передал мне швейцарский нож. Чтобы не мелочиться, я откупорил сразу две бутылки, одну протянул ему.

― Выпьем за знакомство. Я Берти.

― Альберт?

― Бертрам.

Он пожал мою руку:

― Терри. 

― Терренс?

Он вздохнул:

― Этельред.

― Ого! ― одобрил я. ― Вот это полёт фантазии!

― Родители назвали меня так в честь короля Этельреда Неразумного. [21]

― А что? Был такой?

― Был, чтобы ему провалиться. Брат Эдуарда Мученика и папаша Эдуарда Исповедника.

― Мда… С такой-то роднёй неудивительно.

Терри кивнул в знак согласия.

 

Когда Дживс нас нашёл, мы с Терри уже успели приговорить по бутылке и откупорить ещё по одной, а также побрататься и при свете умирающего фонарика выцарапать швейцарским ножом на стене подвала прощальные строки.

Крышка открылась, и сверху донёсся желаннейший и благословеннейший из всех созданных природою голосов:

― Вы здесь, сэр?

― Да! Да! Здесь!.. Это Дживс! Это Дживс! ― От избытка чувств я бросился на шею тёзке Этельреда Неразумного. ― Мы спасены!

Помещение залилось светом, и по лестнице спустился Дживс. Выпустив из объятий Терри, я попытался кинуться на шею Дживсу, но был остановлен предупреждающим взглядом.

― С вами всё хорошо, сэр? 

― О, да! Ещё бы! Я жив и снова вижу солнце!

Дживс оглядел пустые бутылки и стену за нашими спинами, где под старательно выведенными «Бертрам Вустер» и «Этельред Дженкинс» красовались годы жизни и нацарапанная мною эпигра… эпитафия из, по-видимому, Бёрнса:  
Заходит солнце, и звезда  
Сияет в вышине.  
Не слышно песен из гнезда.  
Пора уснуть и мне.  
Чего-то там такое,  
Чего-то там сякое  
Глядит на мир, одетый в тьму,  
И улыбается ему. [22]

― Спасибо! ― Терри схватил Дживса за руку и принялся энергично трясти её. ― Спасибо! Спасибо! Спасибо! ― он вытащил из кошелька пятифунтовую бумажку и с очередным спасибо вложил в ладонь Дживса, тот с достоинством поблагодарил.

Затем Терри рванулся наверх, к свободе, но так неудачно, что скатился обратно.

― Я помогу вам.

Дживс поставил Терри на ноги и помог выбраться из подвала, а затем спустился за мной.

По правде говоря, я не хотел его лишний раз беспокоить и пытался взобраться по лестнице самостоятельно, но всему виною тётя Далия и её некачественный херес. Он подкосил мои возможности, и Дживсу пришлось вытаскивать и меня тоже. Доведя нас до ближайшего дивана, Дживс попросил не расходиться и умерцал. Он мог бы и не просить, всё равно у нас ничего бы не вышло. 

Вскоре Дживс вернулся с волшебным эликсиром и двумя стаканами. Эликсир сделал своё доброе дело, и Вустер пришёл в чувство. Терри, по-видимому, тоже. Проглотив свою порцию, он завращал глазами не хуже Берты Мэзон и схватился за горло, будто изнутри тыкали отвёртками.

― Ну как? ― спросил я. ― Правда, здорово?

― Ага. ― Он затрясся так, словно сунул пальцы в розетку. ― Брррр… Я пойду.

― Я провожу, ― предложил Дживс. ― Подвезти вас до станции?

― Что? До станции? Нет, я живу у своего дяди в Маркет-Снодсбери.

Мы распрощались с Терри, и я, чувствуя себя уже не таким подкошенным, направил стопы к себе в комнату.

Когда вернулся Дживс, я отмокал в ванне.

― Дживс! ― крикнул я, узнав его шаги. ― Как ты меня нашёл? Я думал, пробил последний час и всё такое.

― Это было несложно, сэр. Юный Джек Потрок сообщил мне, что мисс Алабама Смит заперла вас и некоего джентльмена в погребе.

― И это называется юная леди! Нежный цветок и кладезь добродетели! Нет, Дживс, ты как хочешь, но конкретно эта юная леди даст фору любому уголовнику. 

― Трудно не согласиться, сэр.

― Если Джек видел, как Алабама запирает нас в погребе, почему он сам нас не выпустил?

― Он решил, что выгоднее будет продать эту информацию мне, сэр.

― Продать?

― Да, сэр. Я дал ему шиллинг.

― Вот жук!

― Да, сэр.

― Дживс!

― Да, сэр?

― А если бы Джек по чистой случайности не стал свидетелем чудовищного преступления, мы с Терри сгнили бы в мрачном застенке от голода и жажды?

― Вряд ли от жажды, сэр, ― заметил Дживс, явно намекая на херес. ― И вряд ли бы провели там достаточно времени, чтобы значительно пострадать от голода. Если бы вы не пришли на ужин, мне стало бы об этом известно, и, зная, как серьёзно вы относитесь к приёму пищи, я бы немедленно выяснил ваше местоположение.

― А разве я не пропустил ужин? ― ошеломлённо переспросил я. ― По моим внутренним часам мы провели в заточении не менее суток!

― Ваши внутренние часы немного спешат, сэр. До ужина ещё час.

― Но как, Дживс? Как бы ты догадался, где искать Вустера?

― Мне бы подсказали улики, сэр.

― Улики? ― с благоговением переспросил я.

О, этот великий человек мог бы за пояс заткнуть Шерлока Холмса!

― Да, сэр, улики. Мисс Алабама не вернула на место коврик, а на крышке погреба красной помадой изволила начертать слово «месть» с пятью восклицательными знаками.

― С пятью?

― С пятью, сэр.

― Видимо, я здорово ей чем-то насолил.

― Видимо, так и есть, сэр.

― Но чем? Это не я её щипаю, а она меня!

― Видимо, она ревнует вас к сестре, сэр.

Меня передёрнуло от упоминания Коры, и я попробовал вернуть беседу в безкоровое русло.

― Ты спас меня, как Атос д’Артаньяна.

― Если вы имеете в виду эпизод, где граф де Ла Фер оказался запертым в винном погребе, то всё было наоборот, сэр: д’Артаньян спас Атоса.

― Друг спас жизнь друга, остальное не важно.

― Как скажете, сэр.

Нет, воссоединение двух любящих душ происходит иначе. Чёрная тень Коры висела меж нами.

― Дживс!

― Сэр?

― Ладно, пускай, так и быть, я буду чёртов жалкий miserable! Но!

― Сэр?

― Но я скажу! ― я потряс в воздухе сжатой в руке уточкой.

― Сэр?

― Почему ты хочешь избавиться от меня, Дживс? ― увидев его дёрнувшиеся брови, я добавил. ― Почему, Реджинальд?

― Сэр?

― Не сэркай мне! Или не знаю что… Или я начну тебе сэркать. Пожалуйста, объясни, что происходит?! Ведь ты огорчился, когда я чуть не шмякнулся с крыши, и у нас было такое первоклассное свидание! Но ты никак не помогаешь мне спастись от этой растреклятой помолвки, а твой совет почитать стихи всё сделал намного хуже!

― Я не хочу избавляться от вас, ― сухо ответил Дживс. ― Вы сами меня попросили.

― Я?! Сам?! Попросил?! Что ты такое говоришь? Это нонсенс, Дживс! Преполнейший нонсенс!

― Вы выразили серьёзную озабоченность вашим финансовым положением, сказали, что сумма в миллион фунтов стерлингов сделает вас счастливым, и попросили устроить так, чтобы вы стали обладателем этой суммы.

― Да, но…

― Кора Арнольд ― миллионерша. Её состояние оценивается в двенадцать с половиной миллионов долларов. Женитьба на ней сделает вас очень богатым человеком.

― Но…

― Мой совет не навредил вам, а приблизил к цели.

― Но я не хочу жениться на Коре Арнольд, у меня есть ты!

― Я не вижу другой возможности для вас внезапно разбогатеть.

― И не надо! Я лучше буду отбирать крошки у голубей или даже смиренно ждать, когда они соизволят откушать, и лишь затем подбирать остатки. Что угодно, только бы не потерять тебя!

― Вы в этом уверены? ― он подошёл ближе.

― Да! Да! Да! Я ни в чём другом так не уверен, как в этом! Даже в том, что моё имя ― Бертрам, а Лондон ― столица Великобритании!

Он коснулся губами моего затылка и бережно стал перебирать остатки некогда пышных волос, и я едва не замурлыкал от облегчения. А может, действительно замурлыкал, так мне стало хорошо. Я был готов пожертвовать всеми остатками бертрамовой шевелюры, только бы никогда не возвращалась эта чёртова натянутость и недо- чего-то там.

― Простите, сэр. Кажется, мы с вами неверно друг друга поняли, ― произнёс Дживс с ноткой раскаяния.

― Ты меня прости! Я просто не уловил сути всех этих твоих наводящих вопросов. Сам знаешь, Вустер не самая глубоководная рыба в аквариуме. И ты опять назвал меня «сэр».

― Если мы планируем не менять наши отношения, то и с обращениями разумнее поступить так же, сэр.

― Ты, как всегда, прав, Дживс. …А дверь заперта? ― спросил я с надеждой, ну, вы сами понимаете на что.

― Да, сэр. Я её запер, ― таков был его многообещающий ответ.

Он отмерцал на минуту, чтобы снять пиджак, закатать рукава и пододвинуть стул. На колени он набросил полотенце.

― Ты не на съёмках? ― спросил я, радостно наблюдая за приготовлениями.

― Я свободен до конца дня. Мистер Хаммершмидт снимает эпизоды с Джейн, Сент-Джоном и его сёстрами.

Упоминание зеленоглазой бестии выбило из-под Бертрама почву, в моём случае, дно ванны. 

― Дживс! ― воззвал я. ― Ты спасёшь меня от неё?

― Разумеется, сэр, ― великодушно ответил он, орошая мои заиндевевшие плечи тёплой пенной водой из губки. ― Сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

Его ловкая ладонь скользнула в воду, и в. п. с. зажмурился от предвкушения.

Прости, любопытный читатель, но я снова опущу подробности. Если желаешь, можешь пофантазировать на тему ванны, пены, тёплой воды, уточки, мокрого Вустера и ловких дживсовых пальцев. Хотя, нет! Не надо. Забудь и даже не думай. Мне вовсе не нравится мысль, что кто-то станет фантазировать о Дживсе. О моём Дживсе. Почему бы тебе, читатель, если так уж приспичило фантазировать, не пофантазировать о Коре? О, да, чем не идея? Попробуй! Она стройная миниатюрная девушка с огромными зелёными гляделками, то есть, глазами, с правильными чертами лица и вполне себе гордым профилем. Ну как, читатель? Уговорил я тебя? Если нет, то печально. Тогда вернёмся к моему рассказу. Могу сказать, что всё прошло замечательно. Но мне не удалось ответить Дживсу взаимностью, потому что сам он, по его словам, был должен готов в любую минуту ответить на стук в дверь и ― как ни крути ― опять оказался прав. В дверь постучали.

Дживс вытер руки, отодвинул стул, расправил рукава рубашки, надел пиджак и поплыл открывать.

― Мистер Вустер принимает ванну, мисс, ― послышалось от двери.

Кора! Несмотря на в общем и целом чугуниевую выдержку, шкура Вустера покрылась мурашками.

Голоса Коры я не услышал, только ответ Дживса.

― Очень хорошо, мисс.

Дживс промерцал обратно.

― Что мне делать? ― спросил я трагическим шёпотом.

― Полагаю, вам следует одеться, сэр.

― Я имею в виду: что хотела от меня Кора?

― Это была мисс Алабама Смит. Она передала вам письменное послание, ― Дживс показал мне конверт.

Я кивнул:

― Прочти.

Дживс умерцал за ножом для писем, вскрыл конверт и начал читать: 

«Если ты ацтаниш от маей систры я заплачу тибе 50 $».

― Так и написано, ― уточнил я, ― «ацтаниш»?

Дживс скорбно кивнул.

― Так и написано, сэр.

― Мне категорически нечего делать в этой семье, Дживс.

― Одобряю и поддерживаю ваше решение, сэр.

― Пятьдесят долларов ― неплохие деньги.

― Согласен, сэр.

― Не миллион, конечно… Как ты считаешь, юная Алабама захочет заплатить миллион?

― Не думаю, сэр.

― Ну что ж, будем благоразумны, удовольствуемся тем, что плывёт в руки. Я напишу, что согласен. Дживс, приготовь всё необходимое для письма.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Он подал мне полотенце и умерцал.

 

― Дживс, ― позвал я, уже облачённый к ужину, пряча во внутренний карман ответ Алабаме. ― У тебя уже есть план по борьбе с Корой?

― Да, сэр.

― О, Дживс! ― я и не думал скрывать восхищение. ― Никогда не устану повторять, что ты гений! И что за план?

― Я рекомендую сегодня за ужином обращаться к мисс Арнольд исключительно по её настоящему имени, сэр.

Это удивило меня.

― Что ты имеешь в виду, Дживс? Разве Кора ― не её настоящее имя?

― Нет, сэр. Кора ― сценический псевдоним. Настоящее имя мисс Арнольд ― Оклахома.

― Ты шутишь!

― И не думаю, сэр. Я абсолютно серьёзен. Мистер и миссис Смит назвали дочерей в честь штатов, откуда они родом. Мистер Эбенизер Джозайя Смит впервые увидел свет в городе Мустанг, штат Оклахома.

― Боже мой, Дживс! Это если я родился в Вустершире, мне следовало бы назвать отпрыска Вустершир? Вустершир Вустер! Нонсенс!

― Только если бы таково было ваше предпочтение, сэр.

― Совершенно определённо, у меня бы не было такового, как ты выразился, предпочтения! И вообще, Дживс, культивация деточек ― не моё поприще. Полагаю, славному роду Вустеров хватит той толпы невежественных охламонов, которую наплодили Клод с Юстасом. Не друг с другом, конечно… Ну, ты меня понимаешь.

― Да, сэр.

― Однако! Ты полагаешь, что одного волшебного слова хватит, чтобы Бертраму обрести свободу?

― Я в этом уверен, сэр.

― Подумать только!  
Буду волен и весел я вновь.  
Что милей человеку на свете,  
Чем свобода, покой и любовь? [23]

― Свободе ― привет и почет.  
Пускай бережет ее Разум.  
А все тирании пусть дьявол возьмет  
Со всеми тиранами разом! [24]

― Это ты или Бёрнс?

― Это Бёрнс, сэр.

― Парень знал толк!

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

― Постой! ― спохватился я. ― Откуда у тебя инсайдерская информация? Неужто от Алабамы?

― Нет, сэр. От мистера Генри Арнольда, он был так любезен, что поделился со мною некоторыми подробностями. ― Дживс поправил мне галстук. ― Сэр, если не хотите опоздать к ужину, вам следует поторопиться. Я же займусь пока необходимыми приготовлениями.

― Приготовлениями? ― переспросил я. ― Какими? А, впрочем, ладно! Пожелай мне удачи.

― Удачи, сэр. Она вам понадобится.

Я браво зашагал в столовую. Однако, хоть Вустеры и сражались под одними знамёнами с Вильгельмом Завоевателем, пока я дошёл до места, запал понемногу выветрился. Одно дело ― бросать вызов какому-нибудь там рыцарю и совсем другое ― девушке с таким гордым и, прямо скажем, волевым профилем, как у Коры. То есть, у Оклахомы. 

Тут ещё я некстати вспомнил тот великолепный удар, которым она отправила в полёт юного Потрока, и мне стало совсем небраво.

У входа в столовую поджидала Алабама. Оскалив ровные зубы, она опасно приблизила к руке в. п. с. готовую ущипнуть клешню. Я ловко всунул туда письмо и, избежав печальной участи, занял место за столом. Вскоре ко мне присоединилась Кора. Обрадованный успехом с Алабамой, я решил не тянуть быка за рога, а сразу брать кота за хвост.

― А, Оклахома, это ты? Салют! Как прошли съёмки?

― Что, дорогой? Прости? ― повернувшись ко мне en face, проговорила она.

En face, сказать прямо, тоже был весьма волевой и гордый.

― Я говорю: салют, Оклахома, как прошли съёмки? ― повторил я, ощущая некоторую тревогу за своё будущее.

― Как ты меня назвал?

Голос мисс Арнольд прозвучал недобро. В нём не было колокольчиков, не было мягких ноток, способных очаровать усталого путника, не было кроткого участия, мечтающего бальзамом пролиться на восприимчивое сердце. Словом, это был не тот голос, которому Бертрам готов был внимать без трепета.

И да, Бертрам внимал с трепетом. Но трус, как говорит Дживс, не тот, кто боится. Там дальше какое-то продолжение, но я забыл. Не важно. В общем, Бертрам слегка трепетал, но не покидал поле боя.

― Я. Спросила, ― тихо, но чётко, даже чересчур чётко, с какими-то свинцовыми интонациями произнесла мисс Арнольд. ― Как. Ты. Меня. Назвал?

Конечно, Вустер ― не самая быстрая рыба в океане, но опасность ощущается не в мозгах. А в пятках или коленках. В том, что всегда подгибается, и куда уходит душа. Опасность я чувствую не хуже какого-нибудь Спинозы. Так вот. В этот сильно несветлый миг моей жизни, читатель, я ощутил всю её полноту, поверь мне. Полноту опасности, я имею в виду, а не жизни, и не мисс Арнольд. Та, как я уже говорил, исключительно стройная девушка. И ― это я продолжаю рассказ ― чувствуя всю полноту опасности, Бертрам не показал противнику спину, не бросился наутёк спасать симпатичную ещё шкуру, а как истинный сто… стоик, бросился на амброз… амбразуру врага. Читали ли вы Бёрнса, «Атака лёгкой бригады»? [25] Как раз про меня. 

Отважно приоткрыв рот, я прошептал:

― Оклахома.

Позднее Дживс, успевший, о каком намерении он меня заранее и оповестил, к моему приходу сделать необходимые приготовления, а именно: лёд, носилки, полотенца, Джек Потрок на подхвате и автомобиль у входа, поведал мне, что ему поведал Генри Арнольд, что бывшая супруга Генри Арнольда, помимо футбола, активно занималась боксом. Отсюда, кстати, и бег. Боксёры, знаете ли, много бегают. Это тренирует выносливость, а на ринге важна выносливость. И футболисты тоже много бегают. Наверное, им тоже важна выносливость. Так вот. Оклахома залепила вашему покорному колоссальнейший хук в челюсть. Разумеется, я не дал даме сдачи. Во-первых, это противоречило бы Кодексу Вустеров, а, во-вторых, сами попробуйте дать кому-нибудь сдачи, когда вы бревном лежите в нокауте.

Предусмотрительный Дживс, карауливший на выходе из столовой, как я позже узнал из его репортажа ― сам я, к сожалению, временно выбыл из числа свидетелей ― живо загрузил вашего покорного на носилки, обложил льдом, с помощью Джека донёс до автомобиля, сунул на заднее сиденье и погнал в Маркет-Снодсбери. Там в местном травмпункте меня привели в чувство, проверили целостность костей и прописали постельный режим на три дня.

 

― Ну и денёк, Дживс, ― простонал я, когда тот аккуратно подтыкал вашему покорному одеяло.

― Да, сэр, ― сочувственно произнёс он.

― Смешай мне…

Я не договорил. В мгновение ока Дживс сотворил нужный напиток, и тот нежно подплыл ко мне на подносе.

― Спасибо, Дживс. Так вот, ― я отхлебнул. ― О чём я? Ах, да! Ну и денёк. Одна попытка самоубийства, хоть и непреднамеренная, и две попытки убийства. Дживс, что на это скажешь?

― Скажу: всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Время исцелит ваши раны, сэр.

― Ты, как всегда, прав. ― Я сделал ещё глоток.

И ещё. И ещё один. Поразительно: время исцеляло прямо на глазах!

― Я принесу ваш ужин, сэр, ― предложил Дживс.

И точно: со всем эти боксом поесть-то я не успел!

― Это было бы чудесно, Дживс.

Тот умерцал и вскоре примерцал с подносом, помог мне сесть, устроил под спину подушки, и вообще порхал вокруг Бертрама как любящая фея-крёстная.

― Знаешь, я подумал: надо бы избавиться от той надписи в подвале. Меня не устраивает последняя цифра. На которой всё заканчивается.

― Это не цифра, это число. Цифр всего десять, сэр.

― Неважно. Оно какое-то маленькое, не находишь? В этом его недостаток.

― Полностью согласен, сэр. Если я вам здесь больше не нужен, я немедленно позабочусь о том, чтобы убрать надпись.

― Нет, останься! Если ты, конечно, не торопишься.

― Не тороплюсь, сэр. 

― Или тебе надо зубрить роль?

― Я выучу её позже.

― Тогда посидишь рядом, пока я ем?

Он придвинул к постели стул и с достоинством на него опустился, как орёл опускается на край гнезда, где вовсю разевает клювы его неразумный выводок.

Я набросился на картофельное пюре с томатным соусом. Дживс глядел на меня и слегка улыбался. Когда я закончил с ужином, он убрал поднос, но не ушёл, а всё продолжал сидеть, и лицо у него было хотя и усталое, но совсем не сдутое, и на губах по-прежнему мерцала едва заметная мягкая улыбка. А дальше меня сморил сон.  
   
  
  
**Место, где могла бы стоять точка**

  
  
  


А теперь, читатель, поговорим с тобой как взрослые. В смысле, как современные люди. Если бы я книжку о своих приключениях выдумывал, здесь бы я и поставил точку. Потому что здесь на самом деле отличное место для точки. Бертрам сохранил жизнь, любовь и свободу. Чего ещё надо? Но. Дело в том, что я ничего не выдумываю. От первого до последнего слова всё ― наичистейшая правда. Литературный персонаж мог, конечно, спрятаться в этом месте за точкой. Но я? Что делать мне? Какая, к дьяволу, точка, если я пообещал тёте Далии водить экскурсии до возвращения Сеппингза, Дживсу поручено уберечь от разрушения дом, и оба мы продались Хаммершмидту, дабы ложиться что ни день на алтарь искусства? Ну как? Понимаешь, о чём я, читатель? Тогда продолжим.  
 

  
  


 

  
  


**Пятый день в Бринкли-Корте и далее. Надеюсь, читатель простит меня за потерю точности. Я путаюсь в больших цифрах**

  
  


 

― Доброе утро, сэр.

― Доброе утро, Дживс!

Вспомнив, что вчера я избавился от брачных колоколов, в. п. с. расплылся в улыбке и тут же схватился за челюсть. Челюсть ещё побаливала.

― Ваш чай, сэр.

Чай был, как всегда, восхитительный. Я подумал, что надо как-нибудь применить полученные в школе навыки и приготовить чай Дживсу. Но это уже дома. Миссис Потрок очень удивится, если я заявлюсь на кухню, чтобы сделать чай для своего камердинера.

― Под дверь просунули почту, сэр.

― Под дверь?

― Полагаю, это от мисс Алабамы, сэр.

Он протянул на подносе конверт и нож для бумаги.

― Славненько! Пятьдесят долларов, как и обещала. Дживс, а с этой девчонкой можно иметь дело.

― В самом деле, сэр.

― Так может, мне использовать такую стратегию и дальше? Вымогать деньги у любящих сестёр, не желающих, чтобы Вустер связался узами с их кровными родственницами?

― Я бы не советовал, сэр. Принести ваш завтрак?

― Завтрак? ― я удивился. ― Но я вполне здоров. Я могу спуститься в столовую.

― Врач прописал вам постельный режим, сэр. К тому же, вам, возможно, ещё рано видеться с мисс Арнольд после вчерашнего происшествия.

Я поёжился:

― В твоих словах что-то есть. Думаю, ты прав, Дживс.

― Я вернусь через несколько минут, сэр.

Вскоре Дживс примерцал с подносом. Я учуял яичницу с беконом и заключил, что жизнь прекрасна. Бекон и яйца были явно дживсовой прожарки ― у миссис Потрок выходит не так восхитительно.

― А джема нет? ― спросил я, вычистив всё без остатка.

― К сожалению, нет, сэр. Весь запас сладкого в доме съеден мисс Алабамой.

― Вот как? Печально. Только в этом ребёнке блеснуло что-то хорошее, как тут же всё перечёркнуто напрочь.

― Весьма прискорбно слышать, сэр.

― Мне кажется, Дживс, корень зла в том, что мисс Арнольд ― пожалуй, остерегусь впредь произносить вслух её имя ― вместо того, чтобы уделять время воспитанию сестры, оттачивала хуки и апперкоты.

― Полагаю, вы правы, сэр.

И вдруг меня осенила мысль.

― Погоди, Дживс! Так мне же надо на съёмки! А там эта гарпия. Вдруг она всё ещё жаждет мщения?

― Сегодня суббота. Впереди два выходных дня, сэр.

― Да? Как удачно, что я получил в челюсть именно вчера. Как нарочно подгадали, Дживс. Ну, не везунчик ли я?

― Удачное стечение обстоятельств, сэр.

― А что с экскурсиями?

― Они по распоряжению миссис Треверс проводятся ежедневно. Но, если не возражаете, я на это время возьму их на себя, сэр.

― Дживс, ты чудо! Это так великодушно с твоей стороны. Кроме тебя, так добра ко мне была только тётя Далия. Как-то раз она пообещала мне в зоопарке целых три мороженых, при условии, что я заткнусь и заодно сниму с головы шляпу Анджелы.

― Миссис Треверс выполнила обещание, сэр?

― Да. Но она купила их все сразу, и, пока я набивал рот первым, два других наперегонки таяли. Пришлось поторопиться. Я облизал всё, что мог, включая шляпу Анджелы, на которую свалилось содержимое вафельного рожка, ― на этих словах я зажмурился от удовольствия, отдавашись нахлынувшим приятным воспоминаниям…

 

Два дня пролетели изумительно. Дживс был почти всегда рядом, готовый в любую секунду наколдовать полный поднос еды или бодрящий напиток. Он (Дживс, а не поднос и не напиток) читал мне вслух «Четверное убийство в пабе» и даже нежно держал за руку, пока в комнату без стука не ввалился Сид Симмонс, и Дживсу пришлось делать вид, что он измеряет в. п. с. пульс.

Народ так и пёр валом посочувствовать и поддержать. Даже Генри Арнольд прикандыбал на костылях. Мы сыграли втроём в покер, и Дживс выиграл у каждого из нас по пятьдесят фунтов. В свете подъедания крошек за голубями меня это немного расстроило, но после ухода гостя Дживс объяснил, что выигрыш отправляется в семейный бюджет, и это вернуло мне самое радужное настроение. Кстати, чем не идея? Мы можем играть друг с другом в карты, а весь выигрыш направлять в совместную казну. Отличный способ зарабатывания денег! Нет, что ни говорите, а иногда Бертрама посещают исключительно светлые мысли.

Утро третьего дня своего карантина ― если я выбрал правильное слово ― Бертрам встретил в одиночестве. Часы, бликуя в лезущих сквозь занавески лучах, показывали половину одиннадцатого, и Дживс, конечно же, как вол, пахал на ниве искусства. Я окончательно продрал глаза. Возле кровати на столике стоял уже остывший чайник и лежала записка. Записка желала вашему п. доброго утра, просила придерживаться врачебных рекомендаций и информировала, что, если позвонить в колокольчик, юный Джек Потрок доставит в вустеровское обиталище положенный означенному Вустеру провиант. Наполнив чашку холодным чаем, я позвонил в колокольчик и заскучал. Помимо записки, утро не радовало ни жаворонками, ни улитками, и в радиусе как минимум пятисот миль не наблюдалось не единого боженьки в небесах. 

Минут через десять, сияя новыми прыщами, притащился с подносом Джек. Холодная яичница с не менее хладным беконом не добавили утру радости, однако, я мужественно доковырял их и не менее мужественно пошёл умываться. Затем я взялся было за «Четверное убийство в пабе», но вспомнил, что Дживс вчера его закончил. Убийцей оказался герцог Ланкастерский, если я ничего не путаю. [26] Так что, как ни желал Бертрам оставаться лояльным к записке, суровая действительность требовала, чтобы я хотя бы стаскался в библиотеку.

Одевшись, я подошёл к окну: и точно! Ни одного жаворонка. Зато внизу по одной из дорожек сада вышагивали двое: Реджинальд Дживс в облачении Эдварда Рочестера и Терри Дженкинс в наибанальнейшем тёмно-сером костюме и такого же цвета шляпе, из-под которой виднелись пышные пшеничные кудри. Признаться, Бертрам У. В. не склонен к зависти, но, касаясь упомянутых кудрей ― то есть, не самих кудрей, не подумайте лишнего, а всего лишь вопроса ― должен покаяться: невозможность похвастаться подобными причиняла Бертраму некоторую душевную боль. 

Я немного отвлёкся. Так вот, Дживс и Терри прогуливались по саду и о чём-то негромко беседовали. Я распахнул окно, но не расслышал ни звука, хотя рты они, безусловно, открывали. Дживс держался с присущим ему достоинством, а Терри размахивал руками и выглядел вполне себе оживлённо. Даже, я бы сказал, возбуждённо. Мне это не понравилось. Не то что бы я не доверял Дживсу. Я бы доверил ему Корону Империи. Правда, у меня нет Короны Империи, но я с радостью доверил бы ему жизнь и доброе имя Вустеров, как уже доверил право выбирать носки и носовые платки. Но! Дживс-то был не один. А доверял ли я Терри? Конечно, он славный малый, и мы здорово сблизились с ним на пороге смерти, но в любви как на войне, а на войне как на войне ― что-то я запутался ― короче, кто первый встал, того и тапки. Зачем Терри понадобилось гулять по парку с Дживсом, да ещё и трясти перед ним пшеничными кудрями? Пронаблюдав за парой минут пять, пока они ни скрылись за углом, и так и не найдя ответов на мучившие меня вопросы, я поплёлся в библиотеку. Выбрав «Тройное убийство на Прайвет-драйв, четыре», я собрался назад в комнату. Но, едва высунув нос из-за двери, заметил на лестнице поднимающихся Дживса и Терри. Терри держался близко к Дживсу и, судя по жестикуляции, был всё так же разнузданно возбуждён. Меня они не заметили.

Всё это выглядело странным и тревожащим. А если Терри решил соблазнить Дживса? Это казалось закономерным и логичным. Только дурак не захотел бы соблазнить Дживса; а Терри, как я понял, был отнюдь не дурак. К тому же, эти кудри. Однако, подумал я с облегчением, Дживс не то что не дурак, он абсолютный гений и легко разгадает любые стратегии и махинации, если Терри замышляет л. с. и м.

Успокоенный этим заключением, я вернулся в комнату и принялся за книжку, но книжка шла как-то вяло: то ли трупов было мало, то ли чего-то ещё, поэтому я решил помучить пианино. В музыкальном салоне не было пусто: там ошивались незанятые актёры и даже что-то с переменным успехом пытались играть. Сперва они мне обрадовались, думая, наверное, что Бертрам забацает что-нибудь весёленькое. Признаться, я и сам поначалу так думал. Но кончилось тем, что меня оттуда просто-напросто выперли, и я этих людей не виню: чтобы я ни начинал, руки сами принимались играть сонату для фортепиано номер два Фредерика Шопена, иначе говоря, похоронный марш. Изгнанный из салона, я вздумал пройтись по саду. В саду царила суета сует, поскольку киношникам приспичило снимать на природе. Куда бы я ни совался, отовсюду меня шпыняли, и все на меня шикали. Отверженный социо… социумом, я, дымя сигаретой, зашагал к воротам. За ними тянулась дорога. Если пойти вправо, можно было минут за тридцать допилить до станции, если влево ― минут за двадцать домахать до Маркет-Снодсбери. Я повернул к Маркет-Снодсбери. 

Если вам выпадало несчастье пересечься с моей тётей Агатой и выслушать её весьма нелестные сентенции о Бертраме, вы, возможно, думаете, что я законченный имбецил, который и пижаму-то без няньки не наденет, а, оказавшись на проезжей части, с криками радости и пуская слюни, бросится под ближайший автомобиль. Так вот, чтобы вы знали, это не так. Далеко, категорически и абсолютно не так. Я отлично знаю, что сперва надо посмотреть направо, а потом налево, а во Франции и Америке наоборот. Но надо же было такому случиться, что, когда я бодро шествовал по обочине, с меня слетела шляпа. Тулья зацепилась за лапу дуба или ветку ели ― словом, за что-то зелёное ― и, покинув котелок вашего покорного, покатилась на дорогу. Я бросился за ней, и надо же было произойти такому невероятному стечению обстоятельств, что в это же самое время от Маркет-Снодсбери в сторону станции нёсся новенький «Виллис», причём траектория его полёта проходила прямиком через в. п. с., а останавливаться упомянутый «В.» совершенно не собирался. Всё произошло так быстро, что даже жизнь не успела пролететь перед моими глазами, хотя, я слышал, что в подобных случаях жизнь хлебом не корми, только дай пролететь перед чьими-нибудь глазами. Наверное, для пролёта перед глазами требуется куда большее количество времени, чем оставалось у Вустера. По правде сказать, этих крох не хватало даже на то, чтобы мысленно попрощаться с Дживсом, хотя я слышал, что мысленное прощание с любимыми так же, как и пролёт жизни перед глазами, является неотъемлемой частью расставания с бренной юдолью. Впрочем, как оказалось, в прощании не было нужды. Сильные руки дёрнули Бертрама прочь от несущегося на него бампера, автомобиль запоздало гуднул и остановился, проехав метров десять дальше того места, где, если бы ни верный Дживс, остались бы лежать мои бренные останки, а в. Дживс, придав несостоявшимся бренным останкам вертикальное положение, окружил заботою мой костюм.

― Вы в порядке, сэр? ― спросил он обеспокоенно, слегка дрогнув бровью.

― Да, Дживс, спасибо. Только немного взволнован.

― Учитывая обстоятельства, сэр, это вполне объяснимо. Вы были на волосок от гибели.

― И только благодаря тебе этот тоненький волосок не порвался, ― с чувством проговорил я. ― Ты снова спас этого Вустера. Как мне тебя благодарить?

― Это мой долг, сэр.

Пока Дживс приводил меня в порядок, из «Виллиса» выкарабкался водитель. Его гнусная рожа показалась мне смутно знакомой.

― Куда ж ты прёшь на дорогу, долбаный кретин! ― адресовал он, по-видимому, мне.

Голос оказался тоже довольно гнусный и тоже слегка знакомый.

― А-а-а! Реджи! Давно не виделись. Всё ещё ходишь в услужении? Фу-у. А я вот преуспевающий бизнесмен, ― обладатель гнусных рожи и голоса похлопал по прикрученному к заду «Виллиса» запасному колесу.

Дживс наградил говорившего ледяным, полным презрения взглядом. Если бы такой взгляд предназначался мне, я бы тут же аннекс… аннигилировал.

― Ба! ― обалдело воскликнул гнусный, снова переведя взгляд на меня. ― Да это же Вустер! Реджи, всё ещё возишься с этим обмылком?

Не дождавшись ответа, он махнул рукой, фыркнул (прямо эпидемия какая-то!), залез в «Виллис», гуднул и укатил в сторону станции.

― Послушай, Дживс, мне кажется, я его где-то видел.

― Да, сэр. Это Бингли. Он служил у вас в период вашего увлечения игрой на банджолеле.

― Точно! Тот бандит, который носился за мной с ножом, сжёг коттедж и выкрал из «Ганимеда» клубную книгу! Помню-помню! 

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

― Ха! И он уже пытался переехать меня, тогда, у «Ганимеда»! Вот это, я понимаю, déjà vu. О, Дживс! И оба раза именно ты вытащил Бертрама из-под жерновов судьбы!

Исполненный благоговения перед этим неподражаемым супергероем, перед этим столпом и светочем, которому что спасти от когтей Гименея, что выхватить из когтей смерти проще, чем разбить яйцо, я кинулся было Дживсу на шею, но застыл, остановленный предупреждающим взглядом. Из-за спины Дживса вынырнул Терри.

― Берти, ты как, живой? ― он похлопал меня по плечу и сочувственно поморгал глазами. 

― В полном порядке.

― Я уж думал, от тебя овсяная каша останется. Ловко Дживс тебя вытащил. Он просто уникум.

Мне не понравилось ни то, как Терри восхищается Дживсом (хотя тот безусловно в высшей степени заслуживает восхищения), ни то, как он ловко управляется со словом «уникум», поэтому в ответ я только сухо кивнул. 

― Если мне позволено будет заметить, врач предписал вам постельный режим, сэр, ― вмешался Дживс.

Мне показалось, что он огорчён, и я поспешил его успокоить.

― Да брось, ерунда, я как огурчик.

Дживс слегка сдвинул брови. 

― Если не возражаете, я провожу вас в вашу комнату, сэр, ― он обернулся к Терри. ― Я скоро вернусь.

Я так и подпрыгнул.

― Я подожду у ворот, ― ответил Терри, тряхнув башкой, отчего пшеничные кудри, бесстыдно замельтешив, рассыпались тут и там. ― Эй, Берти! ― крикнул он вдогонку. ― Ты не против, если я заскочу к тебе вечерком поболтать? 

― Заскакивай, ― сказал я, не чувствуя, однако, в душе того радушия, которое бы там несомненно гнездилось, если бы не определённые (не будем показывать пальцем) обстоятельства.

По правде сказать, эта их, Дживса и Терри, синхронность ― если это слово уместно здесь ― порядком действовала мне на нервы. Конечно, я мог понять парня. Как там у Бёрнса?  
Мы все ― цветы, а Ты ― светило!  
Чего-то где-то там хватило  
Чего-то там любить, ―  
Мы влюблены в твои чего-то,  
В твои того-то и сего-то,  
И в полночь впереди! [27]  
Попробуй не тянуться к солнцу, если ты подсолнух. То же самое и про Дживса с Бертрамом. Наверняка, Терри тоже ощущал себя подсолнухом. Таким, знаете, на длинной ножке, с лепестками и семечками, всё как полагается подсолнуху, и тоже тянулся. Я бы ему посочувствовал, если бы он тянулся, например, к Коре, к Хаммершмидту, к миссис Гриффин, к Генри Арнольду или к парню, который играет кузена Джейн. Да мало ли! Разве не хватает народу, к которому можно тянуться? Хотя нет. С Хаммершмидтом я всё же хватил. Если бы Терри к нему потянулся, я бы точно свёл его со стариной Глоссопом. В профессиональном, разумеется, плане. Но что-то я отвлёкся.

― Что за дела у вас с Терри? ― спросил я у Дживса как можно беспечней, когда мы приблизились к дому.

Мне показалось, что Дживс немного замялся. Это выразилось в том, что он ответил с запаздыванием на секунду, и пара волосков на конце его левой брови слегка дрогнула.

― Мистер Дженкинс очень заинтересован Бринкли-Кортом, сэр.

― А. Ясно, ― кодекс Вустеров не позволял давить на Дживсов, и я не стал выспрашивать дальше.

Хотя, кто знает, может, Терри интересовался планировкой дживсова лежбища, в частности, габаритами кровати? Конечно, Дживс никогда, но Терри ведь мог и внезапно напрыгнуть, как на меня напрыгнула Кора? А, да. По поводу Коры. Читатель, ты меня прости, но подвиг ― товар штучный. Нельзя требовать от человека, даже если он Вустер, и выдержка его отлита из чугуна, чтобы он совершал подвиги ежедневно, да ещё не по разу. Так что я собираюсь впредь называть мисс Арнольд, в девичестве Смит, Корой и никак больше. Если ты чуток сердцем, читатель, то ты поймёшь. Так вот. Вдруг Терри тоже готовится напрыгнуть? Я вздрогнул от ужаса.

― Сэр, вам нехорошо? ― с искренним участием поинтересовался Дживс.

― А? Что? Нет! Я здоров, как канадский лесоруб. Кстати, ― небрежно сменил я тему, пристыженный собственной подозрительностью. ― Ты уже не Эдвард Рочестер.

Дживс был не в плаще и сапогах, а в своём обычном костюме.

― Вы верно заметили, сэр. Мистер Хаммершмидт отпустил меня на остаток дня, сегодня я ему больше не понадоблюсь. Поскольку с обеда до вечера я свободен, то сочту за удовольствие провести экскурсию вместо вас.

― Серьёзно, Дживс?! О! Ты просто сокровище! …Погоди, ты сказал: свободен с обеда до вечера? А что до обеда и что вечером? 

― Я встречаюсь с мистером Дженкинсом.

― А. Ну да. Славно. Удачи. Передавай ему привет.

Я не мог винить Дживса после того, как целовался с Корой, однако не уверен, что мне удалось очистить вустеровский голос от вполне объяснимой горечи. Дживс посмотрел на меня недоумённо, даже, я бы сказал, встревоженно. Брови этого образца невозмутимости взметнулись не менее, чем на одну восьмую дюйма.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Он довёл меня до спальни, усадил в кресло и сотворил виски с с.

― Налей и себе тоже.

― Благодарю, сэр.

Он кашлянул, как мудрая овца на изумрудном склоне.

― Да, Дживс? 

― Было бы с моей стороны слишком большой вольностью настаивать, чтобы до конца дня вы придерживались врачебных рекомендаций и покидали комнату только в случае экстренной необходимости, как-то: пожар, землетрясение, цунами?

― Ты сердишься, что я едва не угодил под машину? Вздор! Просто Бингли не умеет водить.

По его молчанию я понял, что Дживс от меня не отстанет.

― Ну, конечно, Дживс, не вопрос. Буду сидеть тут, как преподобный Кириак-отшельник. С места не двинусь, разве что пропоют трубы Страшного Суда или мелкий Потрок забудет принести обед.

Для убедительности я сбегал запереть дверь и поцеловал его в щёку. Дживс со вздохом притянул меня к себе.

― Да, я помню, что должен был валяться в постели. Но в одиночестве это слишком скучно. Вустер очень живучий, не переживай, ― успокоил я его в перерыве между поцелуями. ― Мы же не у немцев в плену, в конце-то концов.

Это долгая история. Не думаю, что я когда-нибудь её расскажу в подробностях. Но суть в том, что, пока Дживс гостил у родственников ― ну, знаете, сестры, племянницы, племянники и их дети, и все обожают Дживса, ― Бертрам отправился к одному из приятелей по «Трутням». Я бы с радостью поехал с Дживсом, но есть люди, которые сочтут это странным. Дживс говорит, что в обществе бытует предубеждение перед семейными союзами как наш. Думаю, это всё английская эксцентричность. Или чопорность. Не важно. Так вот, я остался без Дживса, а приятелю, у которого я поселился, приспичило срочно ехать во Францию, у него там была то ли невеста, то ли какая-то недвижимость, то ли и то и другое. Я не стал напрягать Дживса подробностями, просто написал, что пропаду ненадолго, не сказав куда, а сам укатил на север Франции. [28] Не пробыли мы там и недели, как приятель, его камердинер, а также моя машина пропали, зато на столике перед кроватью появилась записка: «Прости, Берти, пытался тебя разбудить, но ты дрых, как сурок». Удивившись, я на много раз перечитал записку, однако, к разгадке это меня не приблизило. Хотя определённый смысл в записке был ― раньше одиннадцати разбудить Бертрама задача не из лёгких. В тот же день гостиничный портье ― видели бы вы его шапочку, нечто! Так вот, портье передал мне телеграмму от Дживса, где тот требовал немедленно возвращаться домой. Удивившись, я тщательно перечитал телеграмму. И ещё, и ещё. И всё ещё её перечитывал, когда за мной пришли какие-то люди, говорившие по-немецки, и увезли Бертрама с собой. Как мне объяснили позже, меня арестовали за то, что я британский подданный. Ну что ж. Меня арестовывали и за меньшее. Скажу честно, в плену было так себе, но не будем об этом. Предки Вустера сражались вместе с Вильгельмом Завоевателем, так что только закономерно, что Бертрам внёс свой вклад во Вторую мировую. Держание меня в тюрьмах нанесло брешь германскому бюджету и, само собой, приблизило крах Рейха. И, само собой, я не терял надежды, что Дживс устроит чудо и Бертрама вытащит, но это было выше даже его сил. Зато этот неповторимый и единственный гений устроил так, что очутился в одной камере со мной. И без него Вустер вряд ли писал бы сейчас эти строки. Поэтому было бы с моей стороны очень нечестно по отношению к лучшему из людей сверзиться в мирное время с крыши или преобразиться в автофарш.

― Давай, я подолью тебе в. с с., ― предложил я, заметив что стакан Реджинальда пуст.

Да, я знаю, Дживс требует, чтобы я называл его Дживс, а он меня сэр, но про себя-то я могу хоть раз назвать его по имени?

Тот кивнул. Я радостно подскочил и, потолковав с сифоном, смешал всё в наилучшем виде.

― Ты как-то напряжён, ― заметил я, передавая стакан. ― Давай, я тебе помогу.

Не принимая отказа, которого, кстати, и не последовало, Бертрам опустился на колени перед креслом, где сидел Дживс; а дальше я вновь, верный правилу, опускаю завесу стыдливости. И, чтобы не дать тебе, читатель, пускать слюни на образ моего возлюбленного, перематываем сразу к моменту, когда Дживс умерцал на встречу с Терри Дженкинсом. 

До обеда оставалась ещё гора времени, и я взялся за книжку. Звук гонга возвратил Бертрама в реальность, а через пару минут в комнату вломился Джек с горячим обедом. У Б. было всё, чтобы радоваться жизни. Поев, я имел удовольствие наблюдать из окна, как Дживс выгуливает по парку стайку экскурсантов, затем они занырнули в дом, а Б. занырнул в книжку. Я честно выполнял предписания врача и Дживса до самого вечера, тем более, что это было необременительно и даже приятно: периодически комнату осенял своим присутствием Дживс, а ужин, как достойный преемник обеда, прибыл вовремя и горячим. Словом, боженька на небе, всё хорошо.

Однако, после ужина, как и обещал, завалился Терри.

― Берти, мне нужен твой совет. Я влюбился, ― начал он с порога. 

Мои худшие опасения подтвердились. Многие (например, тётки) думают, что Вустер слабак. Ничего подобного, его воля крепка, как чугун, а выдержка будет даже покрепче чугуна. Выслушав это шокирующее признание, я даже не дрогнул бровью ― вот что значит школа Реджинальда Дживса.

― Да? ― переспросил я так, словно не придал заявлению ни малейшего веса. ― В самом деле? А ты не придумываешь?

― С чего бы мне придумывать? ― оскорбился Терри. ― Берти! Я влюблён в совершенство, в абсолютный идеал, в мечту…

Надо ли пояснять, что его слова резали меня без режущих инструментов?

― Славно. Очень мило, ― прервал я его излияния. ― И что ты от меня хочешь?

― Совета! ― обрадовался Терри. ― Как лучше ухаживать, как добиться внимания. Ты-то должен знать, у тебя ведь есть личный опыт.

Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло. Чугун чугуном, но у Бертрама живое сердце. Из мышц и мяса, как полагается.

― Что?! Опыт?! У меня? Откуда ты знаешь? Он тебе сказал? Не верю!

― Э-э-э, ― промямлил Терри. ― Ну да, мне сказал Дживс.

Свалившись в кресло, я ошалело заморгал.

― Так что ты порекомендуешь мне, Берти?

― Я?!

― Ну, не я же.

Я спрятал лицо под граблями, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, но мысли не собирались.

― Э-эй, ― Терри похлопал в. п. с. по плечу. ― Ты чего? Всё ещё влюблён, что ли?

Его слова вырвали из бертрамовой груди стон наподобие предсмертного.

― Что, серьёзно, что ли? Дживс меня уверил, у вас всё уже в прошлом.

― Дживс?! Уверил?! ― прорыдал я. 

― Ну да. Крепко тебя всё-таки стукнули. Так что посоветуешь?

Я глубоко вздохнул.

― Ладно. Записывай.

― Ага, ― обрадовался Терри; правда, записывать не стал.

― Первое. Одежда поярче. Лиловые носки, оранжевые галстуки с синими креветками, лимонные брюки в крупную клетку. Тирольская шляпа с пером. Желательно, страусовым. И усы. Непременно усы! Это точно будет иметь успех.

― Ого! Как много всего! Только у меня ничего этого нет. Впрочем, решаемо. Усы отпущу, шляпу добуду.

― Второе, ― продолжил я. ― Побольше рассуждений о патине, токах времени и Генрихе XVIII.

― Каком-каком? ― переспросил Терри. ― Восемнадцатом? А это важно?

― В этом вся соль, ― подтвердил я.

― Спасибо, Берти! Это всё?

― Нет. Третье, самое главное. Ты должен раздобыть банджолеле и играть на нём. Играть как можно чаще, без устали, без перерыва, играть, будто от этого зависит твоя жизнь.

― Но я не умею на нём играть!

― Тем лучше.

― Это всё?

― Это всё.

― Ну, пока. Я пойду. Меня Дживс внизу ждёт.

Мерзавец воткнул кинжал в самое сердце да ещё и по самую рукоять, повернул раз десять, выдернул, снова вставил и снова повернул. Фигурно. То есть, фигурально.

Я тупо смотрел, как этот иуда выходит за дверь, как та закрывается; слушал, как стихают шаги. Читатель, тебе крупно повезло, если ты никогда не был на месте Бертрама. Если был, дай пожму твою руку, собрат по несчастью, ты поймёшь меня даже без слов, как понимают друг друга без слов в морге соседи по морозильнику.

Когда шаги в коридоре смолкли, я выскочил из кресла, словно укушенный собачонкой Стиффи, и бросился вдогонку за Терри. Да, я пообещал Дживсу быть как преподобный отшельник Кириак, но в уговоре стояла фраза: «экстренная необходимость», сейчас необходимость была экстреннее некуда. Увидев Терри, спускающегося по лестнице, я сбавил скорость и, держа дистанцию, последовал за ним тихо и целеустремлённо, как индеец, крадущийся за модным в этом сезоне скальпом.

В саду к Терри присоединился Дживс, и они так же целеустремлённо и тихо проследовали за ворота. Их вылазка не походила на прогулку влюблённых, они шли деловито и быстро, словно заговорщики, стекающиеся к месту бунта. Я ступал следом, как Эвридика за Орфеем, не меньше Эвридики заинтересованный в том, чтобы они не оглянулись. Они, по счастью, не оглядывались, а лугами и огородами чесали в сторону Маркет-Снодсбери. У одного из домов, показавшегося мне смутно знакомым, они остановились и перелезли через забор в сад; я нашёл в заборе круглую дырку и припал к ней глазом, как адмирал Нельсон к своему окуляру.

Происходящее меньше всего напоминало любовное свидание. Терри достал из сарая лестницу и приставил к окну второго этажа, Дживс тем временем вынул из карманов баночку, кисточку и какой-то свёрток. Устроившись на террасе, он развернул свёрток, оказавшийся обычным листом обёрточной бумаги, и принялся размазывать по нему содержимое баночки. Что-то вроде déjà vu щёлкнуло у меня в котелке. Терри тем временем вскарабкался по лестнице, Дживс передал ему лист, тот прижал его к стеклу, стукнул кулаком, и окно почти без шума отправилось восвояси. Déjà vu щёлкнуло снова, на этот раз погромче. Я плотнее прижался к дырке. Однако, вопреки моим ожиданиям, в окно никто из двоих не полез. Вместо этого Терри достал из кармана связку ключей, открыл заднюю дверь и исчез в доме. Спустя минут пять он вернулся, гружёный тяжёлой коробкой, Дживс перелез через забор ― к счастью, не там, где стоял я, а с другой стороны участка ― Терри передал ему коробку, они кивнули друг другу, и Терри пошёл в дом (снова обычным путём через дверь, которую закрыл и больше не появлялся), а Дживс быстро зашагал прочь, не по дороге, а так же, как шёл сюда: дворами и огородами.

Ничего не понимая, я топтался у забора, пока не подумал, что пора уходить. Не надо только воображать, что я топтался там час или вроде того. Вустер совсем не такой кретин, каковым считает меня тётя Агата. Я простоял у забора пару секунд, не больше. Ну, разве что десять. И сразу же вышел на дорогу, чтобы допилить в Бринкли-Корт раньше, чем моё отсутствие заметит Дживс.

Но только я ступил на дорогу, меня тут же окатило светом фар. Наученный горьким опытом, я отскочил назад. 

― Опять ты, Вустер! ― прогнусил Бингли, вылазя из шумно затормозившего «Виллиса». ― Какого чёрта ты здесь ошиваешься, да ещё и по темноте? 

Он с подозрением оглядел вустеровскую фигуру, потом придирчиво оглядел дом. Теперь я понял, почему дом показался мне смутно знакомым:когда-то я уже лазил сюда через окно второго этажа, чтобы выкрасть похищенную Бингли клубную книгу. 

― Салют, Бингли, ― помахал я. ― И точно, поздно. Пойду, пожалуй.

― Стой!!! ― взревел тот. 

Его взгляд, словно указующий перст дяди Сэма с плаката «Ты нужен Америке» был направлен на приставную лестницу и выбитое окно.

― Ах ты, гнида!!! ― некультурно выразился он и ринулся на меня с кулаками.

Я вскрикнул и бросился бежать, Бингли, судя по тяжёлому дыханию за спиной, кинулся в погоню. Я был в гораздо лучшей форме и спокойно бы удрал, если бы внезапно путь не преградил старикашка с зонтиком. Тот самый, который молол ерунду про беседку и плотника Форестера.

― Прекратите нарушать тишину! ― петушился он, размахивая туда-сюда зонтиком, отчего я никак не мог решить, с какой стороны его лучше обогнуть: зонт был остёр, вездесущ и внезапен. ― Только я лёг поспать!.. Ах, это вы тот безграмотный молодой че…

На этой фразе на мою многострадальную голову обрушился тяжёлый удар. 

Очнулся я в знакомом травмпункте, и даже врач был тот же самый.

― Дорогой мой, вам следует поберечь свои мозги, а то таким темпом от них скоро ничего не останется. Хотя… ― он постучал какой-то штукой по вустеровскому котелку. ― Череп у вас довольно прочный. 

― Мистер Вустер в порядке? 

Я повернул башку и увидел Дживса.

― Сейчас выясним. Тошноту чувствуете? ― спросил врач.

Я удивился: с чего это Дживса должно тошнить? Разве что, от моей манеры влипать в самые идиотские ситуации?

― Мистер Вустер, я вас спрашиваю, ― повторил врач, ― вы тошноту чувствуете?

― Я? Это вы мне? ― на всякий случай уточнил я.

― А кому же? ― врач оглянулся. ― Мистер Бингли ещё не очнулся.

Я с любопытством посмотрел на лежащего на соседней койке Бингли. Ему определённо шла неподвижность. Он выглядел, как пень, сваленный канадским лесорубом.

― Нет, не тошнит. Наоборот, есть хочется.

― Помните, что было непосредственно перед тем, как потеряли сознание?

― Ещё бы не помнить! Мне врезали по кумполу! До сих пор трещит.

― Хорошо.

Я задумался, чем же я так насолил эским… эскулапу, что он так просто и безоговорочно одобряет избиение Вустера? Врач, меж тем, отложил стукалку и повернулся к Дживсу:

― Ничего страшного, но пусть полежит ещё денька три. Вы можете связать его для уверенности. Это, конечно, не врачебная рекомендация, просто дружеский совет.

― Благодарю вас, я подумаю. Мистеру Вустеру можно ходить?

― До машины дойдёт, не развалится, но вы его на всякий случай придерживайте.

Поблагодарив доктора, Дживс помог мне подняться, закинул мою руку себе на плечи, обхватил вашего покорного за талию, и мы зашагали на улицу. В коридоре травмпункта я с дрожью приметил полисмена. Однако Дживс без капли малодушия в спокойной манере перебросился с ним парой слов, и мы, как ни в чём не бывало, потопали дальше. Устроив в. п. с. на сиденье, Дживс плавно тронул автомобиль с места, и мы покатили в Бринкли-Корт.

На машине до него от Маркет-Снодсбери ехать всего ничего. Я собирался, ясное дело, по дороге расспросить Дживса о том, что случилось, но было видно, что он дуется. Когда Дживс дуется, он здорово похож на лягушку. В хорошем смысле похож, если вы меня понимаете. Так вот, Дживс дулся, и я попытался разрядить обстановку. Снизить градус, уменьшить трение, убрать напряжение ― короче, что-то из уроков физики.

― Эй, Дживс! Славная ночка! ― заметил я. ― В ночи сливались чьё-то там сопенье,  
Чего-то там душистое цветенье,  
И что-то там ещё, и тишина,  
И в ясном небе полная луна,  
И мирный разговор людей счастливых,  
Как хор созвучный духов хлопотливых,  
Что на закате освещают путь  
Звезде вечерней... Безмятежен будь! [29] …Это Бёрнс?

― Это Китс. Но там не «сопенье», а «пенье». «В ночи сливались Филомелы пенье, Медвяных лип душистое цветенье, И странный клич трубы, и тишина», сэр.

― Так ли уж важно, сопенье там или пенье? Иное пенье хуже, чем сопенье. Кто знает, умеет ли вообще эта дамочка петь ― как ты её назвал? ― Филомела? ― странное имя, ты уверен, что не Филлида?

― Уверен, сэр.

― Тётя Далия говорит, что её при крещении чуть не обозвали Филлидой. Хотя это лучше, чем Филомена. Вот. Это я к чему?

― Не имею представления, сэр.

― Это я к тому, что ты не выглядишь особо безмятежным, Дживс. Китс бы это не одобрил. Китс призывает: «Безмятежен будь!» 

― Вы опустили концовку, сэр. Китс пишет: «Безмятежен будь их сон».

― Да какая разница. Главное, Китс одобряет безмятежность, а мятежность, следовательно, не одобряет. Понимаешь, о чём я?

― Не совсем, сэр. Мы уже приехали. Позвольте, я помогу вам выбраться.

― Эй, а что это за коробка на заднем сиденье? Я её уже где-то видел.

Почесав в затылке, я вспомнил, где я её уже видел: это была та самая коробка, которую Терри передал Дживсу.

― Это джем, сэр.

― Джем? ― ничегошеньки не поняв, я выпучил глаза. ― Ты сказал: «джем», Дживс?

― Да, сэр. Я так и сказал. Фруктовый джем. Вы выразили огорчение тем фактом, что в доме нет сладкого, и я постарался исправить положение. Обопритесь на меня, сэр, я расскажу остальное, когда мы окажемся в комнате.

В комнате Вустер получил грелку со льдом к ушибленной голове и услышал много нового. Что-то про карточки, продукты, сладости и чёрный рынок. [30] Довольно запутано, я хочу заметить. Не решусь пересказывать, потому что не уверен, что усвоил правильно. Короче, Бингли был как-то связан с чёрным рынком (я так и не понял, какой резон перекрашивать весь рынок в чёрный) и промышлял незаконной торговлей (опять же, не спрашивайте, что в ней было незаконного: возможно, он, кроме джема, торговал рабами и поддельными графскими титулами, откуда мне знать?) Так вот. Бингли у себя дома держал склад всякой еды, которой он, по словам Дживса, незаконно спекулировал. И в том числе, там было полно джема. А Терри, оказывается, племянник Бингли. Но Бингли терпеть не может Терри, а Терри терпеть не может дядю, и ноги бы его у дяди не было, но мамаша Терри заставила брата пустить Терри на несколько дней, а Терри велела быть бесконечно покладистым и милым, чтобы понравиться старику. Похоже, мамаша надеялась, что всё выйдет как в «Маленьком лорде Фаунтлерое»: старик растает от доброты лучезарного крошки и, счастливо приплясывая, объявит его наследником своих миллионов. Однако, план пошёл наперекосяк. То ли Терри не хватило лучезарности, то ли Бингли оказался недостаточно восприимчив. Короче, жили они как кошка с собакой, а Терри ещё хватило ума заметить, что дядя занимается чем-то противным закону, и глупости ― упрекнуть его в этом. Вот у Бертрама отличные отношения с дядями. И с дядей Томом, и с дядей Джорджем. Мне не на что жаловаться. Дядя Том даже имел трогательную привычку в те вечнозелёные времена, когда Б. учился в школе, вкладывать в письмо пятифунтовую банкноту. У Б. голова пухнет в основном от тёть. Но, если пораскинуть мозгами, Терри не один такой. У того парня ― Гамлета ― тоже не всё гладко было с дядей.

Но я отвлёкся. Так вот. У меня была страсть к джему и Дживс, у Дживса ― гениальный мозг и доступ в Брикли-Корт, у Бингли ― джем и племянник, а у Терри ― страсть к Бринкли-Корту. Этот упёртый баран не терял надежды наткнуться где-нибудь на парочку скелетов или корону того бедолаги, которому оттяпали башку приятели Кромвеля. Всё вместе это свелось к тому, что Дживс договорился с Терри обменять экскурсию по дому с посещением чердака (Терри питал в отношении чердака особенно пылкие надежды и, как оказалось, не зря. Он нашёл там среди хлама какие-то кости, судя по всему, ещё те, которые мы с Анджелой умыкнули с кухни, когда играли на чердаке в Маугли. Анджела была Маугли, а я ― Серый Брат). Так вот. О чём я? Да! Договорились обменять чердак с костями волчьих жертв на посещение твердыни Бингли и умыкновение ― если это, конечно, правильное слово ― упаковки желанных банок. Дживс объяснил, что расчёт был идеальный: Терри сообщил, что дядя уматывает в Лондон, и дом будет пуст. Чтобы отвести подозрения от Терри, Дживс придумал трюк с выбитым снаружи окном. Терри должен был у себя в каморке под лестницей притворяться спящим. Полиции Дживс тоже не опасался, поскольку Бингли не рискнул бы с ней связываться: его предпринимательская деятельность тянула на три года за счёт казны. Однако, как читателю уже известно, Бертрам оказался в неподходящее время в неподходящем месте, а Бингли вернулся раньше. Бингли принял Бертрама за грабителя, на сцену вышел мистер Фигг (так по сведениям Дживса звали старикашку с зонтиком), Бертрам схлопотал по кумполу и вышел из забега, Дживс, не успевший далеко уйти с ящиком, сунул его под ближайший куст и, различив среди воплей голос Бертрама, бросился на помощь. Дальше события развёртывались так: застав Бингли в момент нанесения ущерба интеллектуальной собственности Б. ― я имею в виду голову ― Дживс, в свою очередь, отправил Бингли в нокаут, старикашка Фигг кинулся в дом вызывать полицию, приехавшие стражи обнаружили у Бингли склад незаконной продукции и выразили Дживсу благодарность за помощь в задержании. Ко мне у полиции никаких претензий не обнаружилось, потому что Дживс, призвав в свидетели доктора из травмпункта, сообщил, что три дня назад я обзавёлся распрекрасной черепно-мозговой травмой и предписанием лечить её, не отрывая организма от постели, каковым предписанием пренебрёг и был замечен Дживсом в приступе лунатизма топающим по дороге к Маркет-Снодсбери. Будить лунатиков доктора не советуют, поэтому Дживс, послушный долгу, следовал за мной, оберегая от опасностей. Но стоило ему на минуту отвлечься, как хозяин ни с того ни сего был атакован Бингли. Дживс как преданный слуга пришёл на помощь, после чего по вызову мистера Фигга подоспела полиция, было замечено выбитое окно, обыскан дом, а два обездвиженных тела транспортированы под надзор эскулапа. На этом, собственно, всё, если не считать того, что, оставив Вустера под опёкой доктора, Дживс сгонял в Бринкли-Корт за машиной и по пути прихватил заныканную в кустах коробку, ради которой всё и затевалось. Непостижимый, невероятный, неподражаемый гений, не правда ли?

О чём я Дживсу тут же и сообщил.

― Дживс, ты непостижимый, невероятный, неподражаемый гений!

― Благодарю, сэр.

― Скажи, что мне для тебя сделать?!

― Вы могли бы удовлетворить моё любопытство, сэр.

― Всего-то, Дживс? Сколько угодно! Что бы ты хотел знать?

― Я бы хотел знать, сэр, что вы на самом деле делали в Маркет-Снодсбери, особенно после того, как обещали придерживаться предписанного врачом постельного режима?

Это был неожиданный поворот, в том смысле, что я такого не ожидал. Если бы я подобное ожидал, я бы, конечно, подготовился, а так я оказался не готов.

― Эмм… Я…

― Да, сэр?

― Я собирался…

― Да, сэр?

― Ну, понимаешь…

― Нет, сэр.

― Ну, это же очевидно!

― Нет, сэр.

― Собирался защитить тебя от Терри!

Брови Дживса взлетели аж, страшно подумать, на четверть дюйма. Он поправил грелку со льдом на затылке вашего покорного и вообще весь покрылся какой-то озабоченностью. Когда он засунул мне подмышку градусник, я счёл необходимым объяснить:

― Я боялся, что он на тебя напрыгнет, Дживс!

Объяснение не помогло; скорее, наоборот: Дживс смочил холодной водой платок и положил мне на лоб. Я решил зайти с другой стороны.

― Ты в курсе, что Терри влюблён? ― опасаясь фраппировать Дживса, как можно беспечнее поинтересовался я.

― Да, сэр. Он сам мне об этом сообщил.

И Дживс об этом говорит так спокойно?! От потрясения я временно лишился дара речи.

― И что ты об этом думаешь, Дживс? ― спросил я, когда дар речи вернулся.

― Думаю, у мистера Дженкинса неплохие шансы, сэр.

― Что?!!

Дживс успел спасти градусник, но платок, грелка и Вустер полетели в разные стороны.

― Неплохие шансы, ты говоришь, да? Неплохие?! Шансы?!!

― Сэр, вам лучше не стоять на кровати, вы можете с неё упасть. Не могли бы вы хотя бы сесть?

― Нет, Дживс, ― с горечью ответил я. ― Не мог бы. Пусть этот Вустер падает с кровати, так тому и быть. Я смерть зову, глядеть не в силах боле… [31]

Спрятав градусник в безопасное место, Дживс ловким манёвром вернул меня в горизонтальное положение, устроил куда надо платок и грелку и припорошил Вустера одеялом.

― Пожалуйста, сэр, не вынуждайте меня следовать совету врача.

― Ты говоришь о связывании, Дживс?

― Да, сэр. О нём.

― Хорошо, Дживс. Я буду страдать тихо.

― Можно узнать, зачем вообще вы намереваетесь страдать, сэр?

Какая чёрствость! Это было уже совсем чересчур, как Спиноза в пододеяльнике, пытающийся связать в. п. с. при помощи градусника.

― Я собираюсь страдать, ― проговорил я, исполненным достоинства голосом, ― потому что мой любимый человек заявил, что не против покрутить шашни на стороне.

― Вот как, сэр? И кому же из двух принадлежит честь быть вашим любимым человеком: мисс Арнольд или мистеру Дженкинсу?

― Что? ― я захлопал глазами.

― Мне повторить, сэр? ― предложил Дживс.

― Нет-нет. Так Терри влюблён не в тебя, а в Кору?

― Да, сэр. 

― Но!..

― Да, сэр?

― Но Терри сам сказал мне, что любит тебя!

Судя по взгляду Дживса, он серьёзно обдумывал вариант со связыванием.

― Что именно он сказал вам, сэр?

― Что влюблён в совершенство, в абсолютный идеал, в мечту.

― Мистер Дженкинс называл имена, сэр?

― Нет, но это же очеви… Стой! Так что? Он под совершенством имел в виду не тебя?!

― Нет, сэр.

― Неужели Кору?

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

Я с облегчением рассмеялся.

― Вот идиот! И почему мне так везёт на недоумков-друзей? Ты не знаешь?

― Не имею представления, сэр.

Вдруг меня посетила внезапная мысль. С воплем: «О, боже!» я хлопнул себя по лбу. 

― О, боже! ― повторил я.

― Прошу вас, осторожнее с головой, сэр.

― Но Дживс! Я всё испортил!

― В самом деле, сэр?

― О да! Я был уверен, что Терри без ума от тебя, и надавал ему кошмарных советов, ― я в ужасе замотал башкой. ― Теперь всё пропало, Кора его отвергнет. Бедный парень!

― Возможно, всё не так плохо, сэр, ― успокоил меня Дживс. ― Не хотите ли перед сном чаю с джемом?   
  
  
  
**Следующий день**

  
  
  


 

За те пару часов, что прошли после завтрака, я вполне привык к постельному режиму, тем более, что он оказался довольно приятным, а Дживс на все сколько нужно процентов обеспечил Бертрама детективами и джемом. Головную боль вызывали только чёртовы тётины экскурсии. Дживс отказывался выпускать меня из постели раньше, чем велел врач, а сам он должен был нести искусство в массы. Но кто-то же должен был их вести? Не массы, а экскурсии. Пока я об этом думал, в комнату влетел Терри.

― О, Берти! ― с порога закричал он. ― Ты гений! Ты мой добрый гений!

Гением меня ещё никто не называл. Кретином, идиотом, имбецилом, дегенератом, тупицей, болваном, балбесом, ослом, олухом, недоумком, бестолочью, остолопом называли, а гением ― нет. Я, ясное дело, приосанился, насколько можно было приосаниться, валяясь на кровати с книжкой и посасывая намазанный джемом тост.

― Спасибо! ― не унимался Терри. ― Спасибо! Кора ответила мне «да»!!!

― Ты шутишь! ― тост свалился на пододеяльник джемом вниз. ― После того, как ты следовал моим советам?

― Да, Берти, да! Я тебе бесконечно благодарен! Твои советы сотворили чудо! Правда, яркой одежды и банджолеле я так и не раздобыл, зато разговоры про токи, патину и восемнадцать Генрихов подействовали, как магическое заклинание! И она в полном восторге от моего имени! Она сказала, что «Этельред» звучит прекрасней, чем музыка!

― Так вы помолвлены? Когда же вы успели?

― Дживс передал ей вчера записку, где я звал её прогуляться перед завтраком в саду. Знаешь, у этого старинного фонтана с купидоном и рыбой? И она пришла! Ох, боже, Берти! Да, да! Мы помолвлены! Я уплываю с Корой в Америку!

― Что, правда? Чудненько. Поздравляю.

― Как я могу тебя отблагодарить? Не стесняйся! Правда, у меня больше нет джема, полиция всё вынесла.

― Ты мог бы провести за меня экскурсии.

― Экскурсии? ― переспросил Терри. ― по Бринкли-Корту? ― добавил он с придыханием. ― Серьёзно?! О! Берти! Ты так великодушен! 

― Водить посетителей только по первому этажу и следить, чтоб ничего не сломали и не прикарманили, ― быстро добавил я, вспомнив тётины наставления.

― Согласен, ― Терри приложил руку к левому верхнему кармашку пиджака и кивнул, в глазах его, подобно алмазам в Короне Империи, блистали слёзы счастья.

― И можешь время от времени наведываться на чердак, ― в порыве благородства позволил я. ― И вообще, будь моим гостем. Я сообщу тёте, а Дживс подыщет тебе свободную комнату. Ну, или подселит к какому-нибудь осветителю. Или к двум-трём осветителям, если ты, конечно, не против.

― Я? Против? Ты шутишь! Я смогу быть целый день рядом с Корой! 

― И с двумя-тремя осветителями, ― добавил я, но он, судя по всему, не возражал.

Скупые мужские объятия скрепили наш договор.

 

Остаток дней в Бринкли-Корте прошёл преотлично. Постельный режим помахал ручкой. Я снялся в последней сцене с Бертой Мэзон: коварно пробравшись в спальню, поджёг кровать Эдварда Рочестера. Терри водил за меня экскурсии, Кора, увлечённая Терри, не обращала на В. внимания. Зато Дживс окружал В. вниманием в полной мере, не говоря уже о виски с с., детективах и джеме. Возня с камерами, как и наши обязательства перед тётей Далией, близились к концу. В один из последних дней съёмок принесли телеграмму от Рокки.

― Дживс, будь добр, прочти, ― попросил я, попыхивая сигаретой.

― ЯВЬ ЛУЧШЕ СНА ТЧК  
ЛЕТО ЛЮБОВЬ ТЧК  
ЮНОСТЬ И ПРЕЛЕСТЬ ТЧК  
БЁДРА НЕ ПРЯЧЬ ТЧК

― Это всё?

― Это всё, сэр.

― Похоже, это стихи.

― Я бы не назвал это стихами, сэр.

― И тем не менее. Уверен, что Рокки считает это стихами, поэтому будем рассматривать это как стихи.

― Если вы настаиваете, сэр.

― Не то чтобы я настаивал, но нужно же это как-то называть? Нельзя же назвать это словом «кошка» или там «мусор»?

― Второй термин, как мне кажется, вполне удовлетворительно отражает сущность, сэр.

― Эээ, ну хорошо. Называй, как хочешь. Но зачем Рокки посылает их мне? Я же не издатель? Или это зашифрованное послание? Что значит: «бёдра не прячь»? Чьи бёдра я должен не прятать и почему?

― Не имею понятия, сэр.

― Как думаешь, что мне ему ответить? Я не умею сочинять стихи.

― Полагаю, вы вправе оставить сообщение без ответа, сэр.

― Так я и сделаю. Спасибо, Дживс.

Через час принесли ещё одну телеграмму. Дживса в комнате не было, я прочёл её сам:

«ЛИЛОВЫЙ РАССВЕТ ТЧК  
ЮНГА НА МАЧТЕ ТЧК  
ЗОВ БЕСПРИЮТНОГО СЕРДЦА ТЧК  
ОГОНЬ ТВОИХ ГЛАЗ ТЧК»

Ещё через час третью:

«ЛАСКА В ГРУДИ ТЧК  
ОЧИЩЕНИЕ ТЧК  
ТАНЕЦ ТЧК  
ЦЕЛИТЕЛЬНИЦА ТЧК  
ЕВА ВСКЛ ВОТ ТВОЙ АДАМ ВСКЛ»

Я ждал четвёртую, но четвёртой не последовало.

― Дживс! ― спросил я, отыскав его в холле, где Хаммершмидт что-то усиленно снимал. ― Пришли ещё две телеграммы, Дживс. И они тоже подозрительно странные. Там что-то про юнгу и про ласку в груди. Ласка ― это же зверёк, вроде белки? Если она залезла в грудь, бедняге кранты.

― Я думаю, волноваться не стоит, сэр.

― Ты прав, Дживс. Думаю, это просто метафора. Ну, знаешь, как бабочки в животе. Почему нет? Бабочки в животе, ласка в груди, бобр в печени ― очень поэтично. Если бы у Рокки действительно сидел в груди или печёнке какой-нибудь паразит, он, думаю, догадался бы, что обращаться надо к доктору, а не ко мне. Как думаешь?

― Думаю, жизнь мистера Тодда пока вне опасности. Позвольте мне взглянуть на все три телеграммы, сэр, ― попросил Дживс.

Я не стал лишать его удовольствия.

― Ну как? Что ты по этому поводу думаешь?

― Думаю, что это акростих, сэр.

― Акро… чего?

― Если прочесть первые буквы строк, получится послание, сэр.

― Ну-ка! ― я взял телеграммы и прочёл. ― ЛЮЗОЯЛЮБЛОТЦЕ. Нет, Дживс, прости, но ты где-то ошибся.

― Попробуйте расположить телеграммы в хронологическом порядке, ― посоветовал он.

― ЯЛЮБЛЮЗОЛОТЦЕ. Снова какая-то чушь. Хотя… Дживс! Это же!.. Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЗОЛОТЦЕ. Серьёзно? Просто нонсенс, Дживс! Я не люблю Золотце, я люблю те… ― я осёкся под его взглядом ― кругом сновали люди. ― Люблю тётю Далию, ― быстро поправился я. ―... Послушай! Так Рокки пишет о себе! Это он любит Золотце, а не я. Но откуда Рокки о нём узнал? 

― Думаю, мы скоро это выясним, сэр. Съёмки заканчиваются послезавтра, и тогда же возвращается мистер Сеппингз. Вы сможете вернуться домой и лично расспросить мистера Тодда.

― А разве мы не дождёмся тётю и Анатоля? Я бы не отказался от его шедевров.

― Думаю, дожидаться миссис Треверс не стоит, она будет не в духе.

― Да? С чего бы это, Дживс, ей быть не в духе? Ведь всё просто великолепно: дом цел, экскурсии на пике популярности?

― Полагаю, миссис Треверс будет расстроена увольнением миссис Потрок. Сейчас всё труднее найти прислугу, сэр.

― А с чего это миссис Потрок надумала увольняться?

― Она выходит замуж, сэр. За мистера Арнольда и переезжает с ним в Америку.

― За Генри Арнольда? ― я выпучил глаза. ― Да ты шутишь!

― Нисколько, сэр. Когда я выслушал его рассказы о неудавшейся семейной жизни, у меня создалось впечатление, что ему подойдёт женщина основательная и надёжная, такая, как миссис Потрок. Я намекнул ей, что мистер Арнольд чувствует себя одиноким и, учитывая его сломанную ногу, стеснённым в передвижениях. По счастью, один мой знакомый из Маркет-Снодсбери, некто Форестер, одолжил инвалидное кресло, которое принадлежало его дедушке, местному плотнику.

― Погоди, ты сыграл роль Купидона?

― В некотором роде, сэр. И боюсь, в доме ходят об этом слухи.

― Да, тогда нам действительно лучше поторопиться. Но знаешь что?

― Что, сэр?

― Ты гений, Дживс, ― резер… резюмировал я.

 

**Примечания ко второй части:**

[10] Берти цитирует 136 сонет Шекспира (пер. С. Маршака).

[11] Берти пытается цитировать Библию. «Земля же была безвидна и пуста», Бытие 1:2.

[12] Французское блюдо из телятины.

[13] Из оперы «Севильский цирюльник» Дж. Россини.

[14] Так Шекспир в «Отелло» называет ревность.

[15] Берти цитирует Уильяма Блейка (пер. С. Маршака).

[16] Берти немного путается, что вполне извинительно, ведь он читает по памяти.

[17] «Положение обязывает», фр.

[18] «Жалкий, несчастный», фр.

[19] В своих несладких мыслях Вустер слегка перевирает «Божественную комедию».

[20] Кажется, Берти имеет в виду «Собаку Баскервиллей» А. Конан Дойля.

[21] Это правда. Такой монарх действительно правил Англией и имел (в хорошем, надеюсь, смысле) перечисленных родственников.

[22] Берти силится вспомнить стихотворение Уильяма Блейка «Ночь» (пер. С. Маршака).

[23] Р. Бёрнс в переводе С. Маршака.

[24] И снова Р. Бёрнс.

[25] Стихотворение Альфреда Теннисона.

[26] Похоже, Берти что-то путает. Титул герцога Ланкастерского носят, вне зависимости от пола, британские монархи. Вряд ли правивший в то время Георг VI пошёл бы на четверное убийство в пабе. Тройное ― ещё куда ни шло, но четверное ― без сомнения, нонсенс.

[27] Берти пытается цитировать стихотворение Эмили Дикинсон.

[28] Оккупация Франции началась 10 мая 1940 года.

[29] Берти насилует Джона Китса (пер. М. Бородицкой).

[30] Продуктовые карточки были отменены в Англии только в 1954 году.

[31] Берти цитирует 66 сонет Шекспира (пер. О. Румера).  
 


	3. Часть третья. Снова Беркли-Меншенс

  
**Часть третья. Снова Беркли-Меншенс**  
  


Я повернул ключ в замке, толкнул дверь, и она с глухим оскорблённым стуком врезалась в цепочку.

― Дживс, ― спросил я немного растерянно, ― что-то я не припомню цепочки.

― Неудивительно. Ведь, когда мы покидали квартиру, её не было, сэр.

― Это выглядит немного странно. Может, мы ошиблись? Дживс, это точно наша квартира?

― Да, сэр.

― Возможно, неувязочка с номером дома? Дживс, это точно наш?

― Да, сэр.

― Тогда я опускаю крылья. И руки тоже.

― Весьма прискорбно, сэр. 

― Что же делать, Дживс?

― Почему бы вам не позвонить в звонок, сэр?

― Стучите, и отворят вам, [32] ― с этими словами я последовал мудрому совету Дживса.

Сперва ничего не происходило, потом послышались какие-то шорохи и шепотки. Я позвонил второй раз. 

― Кто? ― произнёс незнакомец.

Голос у говорившего был чрезвычайно густой, словно он на детском утреннике играл Санту и почитал за долг произносить своё «хохохо» как можно ниже.

― А это кто? ― в свою очередь поинтересовался я.

За дверью замолчали, доносилось только отчётливое дыхание, напомнившее мне детские визиты к доктору и «дыши; не дыши».

Наконец, молчание разродилось шокирующим признанием:

― Я Рокки, а ты кто?

― Вот осёл, ― ответил я. ― Почему ты говоришь не своим голосом?

― Сперва ответь, кто ты! ― потребовал Рокки басом.

― Ну, хорошо, ― уступил я, помня из бесед со стариной Глоссопом, что психам перечить не стоит. ― Я Берти. Теперь ты наконец пустишь меня в мою собственную квартиру?

― А чем докажешь, что ты Берти? ― не унимался этот тупица.

― Дурья твоя башка! Впусти меня немедленно, а то… 

«А то я пожалуюсь Дживсу, и он-то наверняка что-нибудь придумает», ― собирался добавить я, но столь сильные угрозы не понадобились, Рокки и сам догадался, что его карта бита.

― Не вопи! Сейчас.

После копошения и возни дверь распахнулась, и передо мной возник Рокки. В моём банном халате поверх сорочки и в кое-как повязанном галстуке. Постаравшись занять позицию между Рокки и Дживсом, чтобы внешний вид первого доставлял меньше страданий второму, я с полным правом поинтересовался:

― Рокки, в своём ли ты уме, приятель?

― Тссс!.. ― он оттащил меня от двери и поспешил её захлопнуть.

Дживс смотрел на всё это невозмутимо, как колонна адмирала Нельсона на суетящихся у подножия голубей.

― Тихо! Полиция охотится за Золотцем, ― пояснил Рокки драматическим шёпотом, который был бы отлично слышен в дальнем ряду галёрки.

― Она спекулировала графскими титулами и джемом? ― со знанием дела предположил я.

― Что ты несёшь, Берти? Какой, к дьяволу, джем? Нет, она совершила акт гражданского неповиновения. Ну, или что-то в этом духе.

― А-а-а. Понятно. В общем, ясно. Да. А что это значит?

― Это значит, что Золотце, эта мужественная женщина, выступила за свои политические убеждения. И теперь эти ублюдки, фараоны, наверняка рыщут по всему королевству, чтобы упрятать её за решётку.

― Шутишь? Всё так далеко зашло?

― Я не шучу, Берти. И я уже написал об этом стихи. Кстати, получил за них сотню фунтов, отличные стихи, новое слово в литературе. А сколько там гражданского пафоса! Прочитать?

― Не нужно. Я в непоэтическом настроении.

― Это неважно, ― успокоил Рокки, но меня это не успокоило. ― Вот, слушай…

― Стой! Так что ты там говорил про Золотце?

Глаза Рокки подозрительно заблестели.

― О-о-о! ― простонал он, захлёбываясь слюнями восторга. ― Это такая женщина, такая женщина! Бесподобная! Принципиальная! Страстная! Когда этот негодяй Брокльхёрст осмелился продвигать свою мерзкую ретроградскую реакционную ересь, она в знак протеста бросила ему в голову утюг.

― В голову утюг?

― В голову утюг.

― А это разве не больно?

― Ну, может, и больно. Но её чувства были задеты гораздо сильнее.

― Ты в этом уверен? Я не хочу подвергать сомнению твои слова, ты не подумай, просто в последнее время я стал настоящим экспертом по ударам в голову, если ты меня понимаешь…

― Берти, что ты там бормочешь? Не перебивай меня! ― перебил меня Рокки. ― Так вот, этот негодяй Брокльхёрст её за это уволил, представляешь?! Ужасная несправедливость!

― Мда, ― я кивнул.

― О, как же я ненавижу произвол!

― Ещё бы.

― Какая женщина! ― не унимался Рокки. – Добрая! Милосердная! Ты знаешь, что она сама вызвала Брокльхёрсту скорую и сразу же приложила утюг к ране?!

― Нет, этого я не знал, ― честно признался я. ― Но я ещё не открывал сегодняшние газеты. А разве этот тип, Брокльхёрст, после первого утюжиного ― если это правильное слово ― броска всё ещё испытывал недостаток в утюгах?

― Ты осёл, Берти! Первый утюг был горячий, а второй – холодный!

Судя по физиономии Рокки, я упустил что-то важное.

― Какой-то ритуал? Чередование утюгов, я имею в виду.

― О боже! ― позабыв о собственном призыве соблюдать тишину, взревел Рокки.

Швейцару внизу не было ни малейшей нужды напрягать слух.

― Чтобы уменьшить волдырь от ожога, надо приложить что-нибудь холодное, понимаешь?

― А-а-а, в этом смысле. Так бы сразу и сказал.

― А я и сказал, ― у Рокки на табло проступило решительное выражение. ― Этот неблагодарный поступил крайне подло, уволив её! Я непременно поговорю с ним по-мужски, как только его выпишут из больницы!

Мне почему-то было жалко мистера Брокльхёрста, но я не стал говорить это Рокки, поскольку чувствовал, что это его расстроит.

― А откуда тебе известны леденящие душу, не побоюсь этого слова, подробности? Чтобы знать, где искать: в «Таймс» или в «Миррор»?

― Что? ― Рокки посмотрел на меня с интонациями тёти Агаты. ― Я всё знаю напрямую от Золотца. Эй, милая, выходи!

При этих словах из спальни, громко топая, вывалилось Золотце.

― Салют, ― поздоровался я.

― Привет, Вустер. Рада, что ты здесь. Сегодня же вернёмся к нашим урокам.

Я вздрогнул. 

― Эта хрупкая красавица с огромным рюкзаком, ― ворковал Рокки, ― пришла под мою защиту, как только я здесь поселился, ― чесал он как ни в чём не бывало. ― Мы созданы друг для друга судьбою! После года тягостного молчания я вновь обрёл вдохновение и снова пишу шедевры! Один за другим. Тебе прочесть?

― Нет-нет, ― поспешно ответил я.

― Я послал тебе одно стихотворение. Не правда ли, чудесно?

― Ага. Просто сдохнуть можно.

― Это всё она, ― Рокки любовно оглядел Золотце. ― Моя муза. В общем, мы намерены пожениться. Кстати, я подумываю о том, не стать ли отцом, а для отцовства, Берти, твоя квартира маловата.

― Ты думаешь? ― выдохнул я обрадованно: мысль о коммунальном сожительстве с Рокки и Золотцем меня не вдохновляла. ― Тебе стоит подыскать квартиру побольше.

 

― Не мне, а тебе, Берти. Ты забыл, что я жертва твоих махинаций? Ты испортил мне тётю. Ты в ответе за тех, кого приручил. 

― Кстати, Вустер, ― встряло в разговор Золотце. ― Ты мог бы попробовать задобрить Брокльхёрста. Уломать, чтобы не подавал на меня в суд.

― Я? ― в панике я оглянулся на Дживса, но Дживс мало того, что безмолвствовал, ещё и делал вид, что возится с чемоданами. ― Уломать? Но как?! С какой бы стати ему ко мне прислушиваться, если он сам вышвырнул меня из школы из-за дурацких заштопанных носков?!

― А ты приди к нему с цветами, с бутылкой шампанского, посочувствуй, расспроси о здоровье и между делом расскажи, как Золотце переживает, и всё такое. Пусть объявит полиции, что не имеет претензий. И пускай восстановит её на работе, не то приду я и так уломаю, что мало не покажется.

― И речи быть не может, ― замотал я головой. ― С места не сдвинусь. Только через мой труп. Хоть умоляйте, Вустер непоколебим.

 

Через полчаса, гружёный букетом гвоздик и бутылкой шампанского, я садился в такси.

Брокльхёрст страшно удивился моему визиту. Он даже сполз с кровати и с радостным повизгиванием засеменил к в. п. с., чтобы пожать мне руку своей мелкой и тощей лапкой. Брокльхёрст напоминал той-терьера: те же пропорции и тот же заливистый голосок.

― Вустер! ― повизгивал он, уминая в молочную бутылку букет. ― Какая неожиданность видеть вас здесь. Я тронут. Да, я весьма тронут. О, что это? Ещё и шампанское? Не стоило, право, не стоило. Но спасибо, большое спасибо. Знаете, Вустер, я начинаю думать, что принял в отношении вас, пожалуй, поспешное решение. Да, пожалуй. Да, поспешное. Следовало дать вам второй шанс. Что скажете, а? Ещё не поздно.

Предложение повергло означенного В. в шок. Было бы, конечно, здорово в перспективе научиться жарить носки и штопать яйца, но теперь о. В. в полной мере осознавал грандиозность задачи. Подобное обучение, учитывая сложность и неопр… необъятность постигаемых предметов, а также не самые выдающиеся способности о. В., могло потребовать годы. Годы без Дживса? Нет уж, спасибо, до свидания.

― Что? Обрадованы? ― неверно истолковал мою оторопь Брокльхёрст. ― Давайте отпразднуем. Что уж! Один раз живём, да, один. Открывайте шампанское, Вустер.

Я принялся ковырять бутылку. 

― Давайте-давайте, ― торопил меня Б. ― Не терпится промочить горло. Здесь потчуют одной жидкой овсянкой. Да, только овсянкой. Какой же вы всё-таки славный молодой человек, Вустер! Навестили старика…

На этих словах пробка ― разумеется, не нарочно ― выстрелила прямёхонько ему в лоб. Туда, где и так всё было перебинтовано. Старичок обиженно тявкнул и, как сломанная ветром былинка, подкосился. Я, конечно, опрометью бросился к подкошенному, но забыл вынуть из руки бутылку и, пока переносил старичка на кровать, с ног до головы оросил его шампанским.

Разговор в пользу Золотца начинать было поздно, поэтому, нажав кнопку вызова персонала, я бесславно удалился.

Публика в лице Рокки и Золотца выслушала рассказ без восторга. А Дживс и вообще, когда я принялся вертеть головой, ища его и его поддержки, куда-то умерцал, видимо, переброситься новостями с привратником или получить от него накопившуюся за две недели почту.

― Какой же ты кретин, Вустер, ― без всякой рифмы припечатал Рокки. ― Ты всё испоганил.

― Если б не твоя неуклюжесть, ты мог бы вернуться в школу! ― добавило Золотце, и я сообразил, как на самом деле мне подфартило.

― Не надо было посылать такого тупицу! ― продолжал разоряться Рокки.

― Срок давности у нападения с причинением увечий, вроде бы двадцать лет, ― бормотало Золотце. ― За двадцать лет, Вустер, пока мы будем скрываться у тебя, я научу тебя всему, что знаю.

Это было хорошее место для того, чтобы, последовав примеру бедняги Брокльхёрста, упасть, как подкошенная былинка, в обморок. И Вустер был близок к этому. Но в эту секунду раздалось легендарное дживсово покашливание, словно овечий мессия на зелёном склоне кротко намекал на возможность спасения.

― Да, Дживс? ― произнёс я с надеждой.

― Я подумал, что визит мистера Вустера в больницу, по досадному стечению обстоятельств закончившийся для мистера Брокльхёрста весьма плачевно, можно истолковать как нападение.

― Нападение? ― с ужасом переспросил я.

― Да, сэр, ― с готовностью подтвердил Дживс. ― С большой вероятностью сюда уже едет полиция.

― Полиция?! ― в унисон воскликнули сразу трое: я, Рокки и Золотце.

― Совершенно верно, полиция.

― Что же нам делать? ― вскричал побелевший Рокки. ― Не бойся, милая! Я сражусь с фараонами! Я буду биться до последней капли крови!

― Возможно, вам не понадобится биться, ― заметил Дживс.

― О, Дживс! ― воззвал Рокки в молитвенном экстазе. ― Научи! Помоги! Выручи!

Дживс протянул Рокки связку ключей. 

― Вы с мисс Поппинс можете пока пожить в Маркет-Снодсбери в графстве Вустершир в пустующем коттедже, принадлежащем мистеру Бингли. Он ему в ближайшие годы, скорее всего, не понадобится.

― О, Дживс! ― с чувством воскликнуло Золотце. ― Можно вас поцеловать? 

― Нет, мисс.

Рокки, не спрашивая разрешения, бросился трясти Дживсу руку, затем Рокки и Золотце бросились вглубь квартиры собирать вещи. Спустя три минуты с рюкзаком и чемоданом они вылетели за дверь с такой поспешностью, словно вустеровское обиталище на Беркли-Меншенс представляло собой подожжённый с четырёх углов чумной барак, в котором бесновались, махая косами, четыре Всадника Апокалипсиса.

― Ты видел, Дживс? Рокки умчался в моём халате.

― Увы. За счастье приходится платить, сэр.

― Дживс, ― с благоговением произнёс я. ― Ты величайший из живущих.

― Вы слишком добры, сэр.

― Они не вернутся?

― Я прослежу, чтобы сегодня поменяли замки, сэр.

― Но откуда у тебя ключи от дома Бингли?

― Мне передал их мистер Дженкинс в обмен на разрешение забрать найденные на чердаке кости, сэр.

― А что с полицией? ― вспомнив про полицию, я слегка перепугался. ― Вдруг она, и правда, примчится?

― Прошу прощения, сэр, что не проконсультировался с вами…

― Да, Дживс?

― Я постарался задобрить мистера Брокльхёрста, послав от вашего имени письменное извинение и оставшиеся банки джема.

― Дживс! ― вскричал я. ― Ты невероятен! Но ты уверен, что это поможет? Вдруг у этого божьего одуванчика окажется аллергия на джем, и вся полицейская рать старушки Англии, потрясая патиной, ринется за старым добрым Бертрамом, чтобы наполнить им Рэдингскую тюрьму?

― Надеюсь, что нет, сэр. Кроме того, некоторое время назад я взял на себя смелость заказать билеты на шестимесячный кругосветный круиз. Каюта ждёт нас, сэр. Вы как раз успеете посетить «Трутни», пока я собираю багаж.

― Оо-о! ― восторженно простонал я, бросаясь Дживсу на шею. ― Оо-о! ― я обошёл Генриха и Генриетту с их жалкой имитацией на двадцать четыре корпуса, но даже этот рвущийся из груди вопль не мог передать всей полноты переполнявших меня чувств. К счастью, на помощь пришёл Бёрнс.

― О, как я лгал когда-то, говоря:  
"Моя любовь не может быть сильнее".  
Не знал я, полным пламенем горя,  
Что я любить еще нежней умею.

Дальше я слов, как обычно, не знал, но тут на помощь нам с Бёрнсом пришёл великолепный Дживс:

― Случайностей предвидя миллион,  
Вторгающихся в каждое мгновенье,  
Ломающих незыблемый закон,  
Колеблющих и клятвы и стремленья,

Не веря переменчивой судьбе,  
А только часу, что еще не прожит,  
Я говорил: "Любовь моя к тебе  
Так велика, что больше быть не может!"

Любовь - дитя. Я был пред ней не прав,  
Ребёнка взрослой женщиной назвав. [33]

― Дживс? ― поинтересовался я, немного отдышавшись, полчаса спустя. ― Но откуда взялись, не побоюсь этого слова, капиталы на, не побоюсь и этого слова, поездку? ― я натянул брюки и принялся возиться с сорочкой. ― Ведь финансы, насколько Вустеру известно, распевали романсы и даже трагические арии?

― Мы заработали за последние дни вполне достаточно, ― отозвался Дживс, помогая мне с запонками. ― Особенно вы, сэр.

― Особенно я? Дживс, ты шутишь?

― Нет, сэр. Мистер Арнольд побился со мной об заклад, что у вас не хватит духу вывести из себя мисс Арнольд, тем более при посторонних, и проиграл. Вы были бесподобны, сэр, ― с ловкостью Гудини Дживс завязал мне галстук.

― Серьёзно, Дживс? Бесподобен? Ты, правда, так думаешь? 

― Да, сэр.

― И я сам, своей головой, ― я постучал по тому месту, куда Дживс неделю назад заботливо прикладывал лёд, и где до сих пор зеленел оттиск кориного кулака, ― своей собственной головой заработал на целый круиз? О, Дживс!

Никогда ещё я не был так горд собой.

― Никогда ещё я не был так горд собой, Дживс! ― сказал я. ― Даже когда в начальной школе выиграл конкурс на знание священного писания. Потому что, скажу тебе по секрету, тогда я немного пользовался шпаргалкой. Совсем немножечко. Чуть-чуть. Надеюсь, это признание не уронило меня в твоих глазах? ― с беспокойством спросил я.

― Нет сэр, не уронило. Ваша позиция всегда останется незыблемой и недосягаемой как в моих глазах, так и в моём сердце.

Я просто растаял от того, как он это произнёс. Нежный ветерок овеял наше уютное обиталище, солнечные лучи озолотили его, лютни и арфы запиликали что-то ангельское. Ещё немного ― и вашему покорному привиделись бы звёздочки-маргаритки и скачущие по спальне кролики, декламирующие считалки из «Винни Пуха», но тут в дверь позвонили.

― Полиция! ― в ужасе пропищал я и бросился за пианино. 

За грохотом колотящегося сердца я не слышал, как Дживс открывал дверь, и о чём он говорил с фараонами.

― Всё в порядке, сэр, ― он легко коснулся моего плеча, и я рискнул приподнять голову.

― Копы ушли?

― Это был курьер, сэр.

― Всего лишь курьер? ― я рискнул приоткрыть один глаз.

― Курьер из доставки, сэр.

На меня что-то чирикнуло, я рискнул приоткрыть второй глаз и несмело взглянуть на заднюю стенку фортепиано.

― Дживс, не лги мне. Я всё знаю про так называемую ложь во спасение. Так вот. Не надо. Не щади меня, Дживс. Вывали на Бертрама всю правду. Я арестован за убийство Брокльхёрста, и мне грозит двести лет каторги?

И опять что-то чирикнуло. Не иначе, как моя поехавшая от шока кукушечка.

― Нет, сэр, ― мягко возразил Дживс. ― Это был всего лишь курьер. Взгляните.

Я последовал мудрому совету и увидел на пианино здоровенную птичью клетку с ужасно симпатичной и чертовски жёлтой канарейкой.

― Очевидно, заказ сделал мистер Тодд, ― пояснил Дживс. ― Я немедленно отнесу птицу своей племяннице, сэр.

― Постой! ― всполошился я. ― Не уноси! Она мне нравится! Она такая, ну, сам понимаешь, пернатая.

― Это временная мера, сэр, ― успокоил меня Дживс. ― Пока мы путешествуем, наш питомец будет в хороших руках.

― Питомец? ― переспросил я. ― Не питомица?

― В квитанции указано, что это самец, сэр. По кличке Берти. 

― По кличке Берти? ― переспросил я. ― Уверен, что это продёлки Золотца. Она что-то там несла про то, что я никчёмный, как канарейка. Ну, посмотри на него, какой славный парень, статный парень, [34] ― я указал Дживсу на птицу. ― И очень даже кчёмный.

― Согласен. В высшей степени достойный представитель serinus canaria. Вы не против того, чтобы оставить птице имя, указанное в квитанции? Если желаете, можно придумать новое, но лично мне импонирует уже имеющееся.

― Ты ведь можешь называть Берти меня.

― Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, сэр.

― Как хочешь. Тогда называй его. Мне всё равно будет приятно слышать моё имя в твоём исполнении.

― Очень хорошо, сэр. Берти, ― произнёс Дживс, да так, что я вздрогнул.

При этом хитрец смотрел якобы на птицу, но скашивал глаза на меня, и уголок губ был слегка, в этакой коварной манере, приподнят. И я понял, что в «Трутни» в ближайший час точно не попаду, но, скажу вам честно, не очень-то огорчился. А когда этот невозможный тип второй раз произнёс «Берти», по-прежнему глядя на птицу, но с низким таким придыханием, от которого мурашки по позвоночнику и ноги вот-вот готовы отняться, я придумал, как ему отомстить. Пусть у Вустера не самый впечатляющий размер котелка, но котелок его временами варит. Так вот. Когда мы с Дживсом вернёмся из путешествия, я раздобуду Берти парочку. И угадайте, как я его назову? Какое имя буду повторять с неприличными вздохами? Вот-вот. Приготовься, Реджинальд, тебя ожидает сюрприз.

  
  


**Конец**

 

**Примечания к третьей части:**

[32] Евангелие от Матфея 7:7.

[33] 115 Сонет Шекспира в переводе С. Маршака.

[34] «Лучший парень», Р. Бёрнс в переводе С. Маршака.

  
  


**Иллюстрации:**

За первую огромное спасибо **оку** , две другие мои.


End file.
